With Grace and Civility
by Yunnora Lovespell
Summary: KevEdd. Kevin stumbles upon a homeless Double D. Fixated, Kevin starts to find there is more to this boy than mere rags and so begins their journey of self discovery and more. M for language, smut, and the incredible Nathan Goldberg!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm so excited to be finally uploading one of my KevEdd fanfics. I hope you guys like it! Sorry that the first chapter is so short. I wrote a lot so I figured it would just make sense to separate the pov's. I have the second part all written up and ready to be edited. Also, this story and my other KevEdd fanfic can be found on my deviant art profile** username: WickedPsychoZombie** so you can check that if you want. I plan to put my other story here on fanficdotnet when I get the chance. Hope you enjoy!**

Summary: KevEdd. Kevin stumbles upon a homeless Double D. Fixated on the boy, Kevin takes matters into his own hands.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story and the side Characters Judy & Casandra._

* * *

Eddward whimpered as he reached over the dirty rim of the dented trash can, a lump forming in his throat as his gloved hand dared reach in, fingers sifting through the disgusting throw outs. The smell was a mix of something mouthwatering but looking worse than the sight of vomit. He grimaces when his fingers touch something wet and the feel of its squishy consistency smothered over his knuckles. Even with a glove it was hard to get over the fact that he was sifting through garbage. If it wasn't for the persistent grumble of his belly, he would happily gone another night without a meal. But there was only so much his tiny and exhausted body could take before it shut down on him. It was hard to maintain a healthy body while starving and homeless.

Having lost his job Eddward couldn't pay his rent and was forced to the streets. All of his belongings except for a few essentials like his wallet and beanie had been confiscated by the landlord who had shoved the door in his face when Eddward tried to reason with him. This was the city after all. Manhattan was a concrete jungle of skyscrapers and blaring car horns, a far cry from the sweet suburban living of his old home in Peach Creek. Oh how he missed those days. Back then he had a home to live in with a fridge filled to the brim with succulent fruits. He was surrounded by friends and people he knew. Here Eddward was on his own.

When he moved to attend a prestigious university in Brooklyn he had a nasty falling out with his parents. They cut him off immediately but thankfully the scholarship he had received for his perfect record of attendance and AP studies had paid the majority of his bills. Half way through his first semester, however, Edd started to doubt the credibility of the college offices. A counselor had called him in for an emergency meeting and much to his horror all of his school records were gone. All of his credits earn through summer ROP sessions and every outstanding grade he had earned in high school was nowhere to be found. He was outraged and raised hell about it but the counselor had his hands tied. The board of education had a unanimous vote on the matter and by default Eddward was kicked out of the university. It was around that time when his internship at a computer software company came to an end and the job he had been promised was given to someone else. Somehow word of his sudden downward spiral caught the ear of the manager and just like that Eddward's life was turned right on its head.

Instead of looming over a computer screen drafting his term paper he now spends his hours wandering the cold city streets with his thoughts for company and not a penny to pinch. He couldn't remember the last time he had a decent meal. Many restless nights on park benches and being chased off for loitering around public areas made it hard to decipher the difference in days. Thankfully he hadn't yet lost his mind. He needed to find a way to get back on his feet. He couldn't bring himself to face his parents. He wanted to prove to them that he could become something worthwhile in New York but doing so was obviously proving difficult. Had he imagined how he would have ended up, Eddward might not have left Peach Creek to begin with. But here he was and now that he had burned that bridge he had to find a way of moving forward.

He learned a tad further into the can, wincing as the thin edge dug into his waist. He picked out a closed styrofoam box and with his other hand opened the box. Inside was a half-eaten sandwich with a few garlic fries remaining. Checking to make sure there weren't any bugs or mix of trash in it, he set his find aside and continue to dig. He tossed out an apple core and disregarded the MacDonald's cup of fantana that hit suddenly hit his hand when a thoughtless man tossed it into the waste receptacle. The sticky fluid spilled all over and Eddward sighed. The orange liquid was everywhere and he had no doubt that whatever he could have found to make up for his meal was now soggy and useless. He sighed. Oh well, a half of a chicken sandwich and a couple of fries would do just fine. Compared to the nonexistent meal he had the last two nights this was, figuratively speaking of course, a feast served on a gleaming silver platter.

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you like it so far. Second part will be coming super soon. Like maybe uploaded in just a few hours. We'll see how far along I get in editing. I'm not looking for perfection but let me know what you guys think. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there lovelies. Ba-da-pa Here's chapter 2! Also, if you want to read this story or my other KevEdd story on deviant art check out my profile **username: WickedPsychoZombie** . Hope you like!**

Summary: KevEdd. Kevin stumbles upon a homeless Double D. Fixated on the boy, Kevin takes matters into his own hands.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story and the side Characters Judy & Casandra._

* * *

Kevin was a man of many talents. He could pick apart a motorcycle and stick 'er back together like a pro. He knew every cheat code to the newest Grand Theft Auto release and could easily take on half a football team on his own. He was a master with the ladies, the orgasm king as they called him, and the best fuck to every guy he took to his bed. Kevin Barr had street smarts. He knew the city like the back of his hand and all there was to know about every cog and wheel that made this place tick.

Having lived his entire life in New York, Kevin was a metropolitan boy through and through. Country living had never appealed to him so when the opportunity arose he decided to stay. He worked at the local chop-shop redesigning motorcycles while studying for his engineering degree in mechanics. He lived pretty well off since his father owned the shop and he couldn't complain about the upscale flat his mom purchased for him as a high school graduation present. It was one heck of a gift, but in return he had to pay his own way through college. The deal was decent and pretty much all Kevin had to worry about keeping up with his studies and waking up for work each day.

Today was just like any other day for him. Having just clocked out for lunch Kevin made his way through the crowded sidewalk to his favorite food joint. If you were to tell Kevin that the best pizza could only be found in Chicago he'd clock you right on the spot. The man was sensitive about his pizza just like any other die hard New Yorker. His beer on the other hand could easily be debated. It was a slow shift at the shop for him so his pops gave him the go to spend a little extra time off the clock. He guessed his mom had popped in for a visit and was just looking for an excuse to get Kevin out while he snogged his woman. It was no big deal to Kevin. He'd done worse in better places. Just ask the cute blond neighbor that lived just down the hall from him.

Kevin breathed in the cool November air. Winter was just around the corner and every fashion boutique within a thousand mile radius of his place would stuff their windows with in style sweaters and jackets by the end of the week. The last two nights had rained pretty hard and he was pretty sure that snow would soon follow. He thought about what to get his mother and father for Christmas, but nothing seemed to jump right out at him. He shrugged. He would eventually figure something out. His parents were loaded so it wasn't like getting them a gift was entirely necessary. If they didn't want anything this year he figured he could splurge and get himself a brand name leather jack. Maybe black instead of brown, or maybe something completely off the wall. Eh. He had time to think about it.

Kevin's stomach rumbled as he turned the corner and spied the sign of his favorite restaurant. He smiled at the waitress who waved back excitedly. She was fellow engineering student at his school and the two had great chemistry. He thought about asking her out but never got around to it. She was sweet and would probably do well in bed but Kevin didn't have many friends since starting college and he was a tad hesitant in pushing one on a girl he barely knew. The waitress skipped over to him with a menu in hand, though there really was no use for it. She knew exactly what he wanted.

"Hey Kev. Will it be the usual today?"

Kevin chuckled. "You know me too well Casandra."

Casandra giggled her curly blond hair bounding as she walked. "Two slices of meat lovers, hand tossed with extra sauce coming right up! Cups are up at the drinking fountain today. Help yourself and I'll just ring ya up when I bring the check."

Kevin nodded, grabbed himself a soda, and took his usual seat at the back. He peered outside the window and watched as the people walked by. It didn't take long for his pizza to come and he scarfed it down in record time. Casandra left him some breadsticks to munch on while she tended to other customers, leaving the red-head to his runaway thoughts. He still had plenty of time to waste, two hours in fact. The text massage he received just moments from his dad had confirmed his suspicions.

"What a dog." He snorted, shoving his cellphone back into his pocket.

With nothing else in mind to do the red-head was becoming restless. He could always window shop but he wasn't really in need of anything so just looking around would be pointless. It would be a waste of time to just walk around but sitting here was just as bad. He chewed the inside of his cheek before waving Casandra over.

"Hey you on break yet?"

She shook her head, her curls bouncing. "No I don't go on break for a few more hours. Boss decided to take an early lunch so I have to fill in just in case the new guy doesn't show." She pouted but the look didn't last for long. "So what's up buttercup? You wanna talk or something?"

He shrugged. "Nah just bored. I can't go back to work for two more hours so I've got nothing to do."

Casandra hummed to herself. "Weeeell, I hear there's something going on in Central Park. Some of the girls in the break room were gossiping about some high school brats trying to tag the trees there as some sort of protest."

Kevin made a face.

"No? Ok well why not just go for a walk? Do a little sightseeing since you spend all your time in that dirty shop?" He dramatically pinched her nose. "Have you even showered today?"

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Ha. Ha. Very funny." He twirled the bread in his hand around his fingers before dumping it into some marinara sauce. "I'm a guy. Window shopping doesn't do shit for me."

Casandra huffed. "Well you try to think of something then."

Kevin slouched in his seat. This extra time off was starting to get annoying. He was a pretty hands on sort of guy and with nothing to do he was quick to get agitated. A couple loud clinks of some person's fork on their plate drove him to switch to a seat outside. He sipped away at his soda and flipped through his phone some more. When nothing immediately took his interest he went back to watching people. People gazing could be fun. I was often funny if you caught someone at just the right moment.

Across the street he saw a woman adjusting the position of a mannequin. A small child was peering through the window, her eyes dancing in awe over the sparkly pink hat that was sitting on its head. Next to her was a puppy with a leash dragging behind it. A woman ran past chasing after the puppy. He followed the woman a few feet before his eyes landed on a figure bent over the rim of a trashcan. He was dressed in a heavy grey jacket with a ragged scarf wrapped around the lower portion of his face. On his head was a black beanie with two white stripes.

The figure was small, practically engulfed by its jacket and making it hard to decipher if the figure was either male or female. Any hair was hidden under that scarf and hat. It was a homeless person no doubt. Nobody looked through garbage cans but hobos and garbage men, and by the looks of it Kevin could make a pretty good guess that this person wasn't working for some recycling plant either.

He watched as the figure nervously shifted through trash and peoples left overs, pulling out a white box. The cute gleam in the figure's eyes told him that he or she was smiling over their meager find and watched as the box was set on the ground beside his feet. When the figure went back in some nobody had tossed their cup right in, completely ignoring the person looking through the can's contents. It amused him to see the look of disgust in the figure's eyes and eventually he or she gave up. The figure took of its white gloves and tossed them into the can before grabbing the white box. Just as the he or she turned to leave, Kevin gave out a yelp. He hadn't realized he had been leaning so far in his seat until he toppled over. Casandra came running out at the commotion, stopping to laugh at him before helping him up.

"You klutz."

Kevin shook his head and quickly pulled himself together. He looked up immediately to see the receding back of the hobo and felt something tug inside of him. Without hesitating Kevin threw a twenty on the table and told Casandra to keep the change.

He hopped over the little fence of the restaurant and began following after the figure. He carefully kept a good two feet in distance away from the person, curiosity hitting him like a ton of bricks as the figure turned a corner and started to head towards the park. It was one of the smaller less popular parks and was known for housing the homeless a few times out of the month. The person in question picked a seat at a bench and popped open the box. Kevin's eyes widened as the figure hooked a finger into the scarf and pulled it down, exposing his entire face.

It was a guy. Young and fair. His skin was porcelain white with almond shaped eyes as blue as the ocean. A thin smile spread over his face as he picked at the contents in his lap, popping what looked like a fry into his mouth. He looked so very young. He was much too pretty in the face to be homeless though his clothing begged to differ. He could tell the guy was skinny as a twig by the size of his hands and wrists, nothing else much exposed for Kevin's scrutinizing.

* * *

**Hey guys I really really really hope you guys like it so far. Chapter three is already written out and almost ready to go. Just that pesky editing needs to be done first. Let me know what you guys think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey lovelies. Liking it so far? I hope so. This chapter is a bit longer than the last one. Here's the next part. Cha-cha-cha. Enjoy!**

Summary: KevEdd. Kevin stumbles upon a homeless Double D. Fixated on the boy, Kevin takes matters into his own hands.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of the story and the side Characters Judy and Casandra._

* * *

Eddward hummed happily as the taste of garlic danced on his tongue. Luke warm or cold garlic fries were his favorite. He made sure to eat slowly, as not to upset his stomach, and nibbled on the sandwich. It was a bit bland but he wasn't complaining. Whoever didn't want the second half of their sandwich had to have had good taste in bread. Sourdough was the best in Edd's book.

The sockhead sighed. He really missed his home back in Peach Creek. The last time he heard from Eddy was an email stating his acceptance into some trade school and his desire for a visit. Eddward hadn't told him, or anyone else for that matter, how his recent lifestyle change. He didn't want his friends worrying.

Edd looked down at the half eaten sandwich in his hands and suddenly lost his appetite. He was eating food from the garbage and sitting in the same spot he would sleep, on a bench outside. How much lower could he sink? Anyone with half a brain would have told him to suck it up and contact his parents but no, he had something to prove. He set the box down beside him and clasped his hands in his lap. He figured another job search on the library computers would be in order but that would have to wait until tomorrow. The libraries were closed on Sundays. For now he hoped the city police weren't prowling in the area so he could get some rest.

He yawned as his eyes began to droop. The exhaustion of walking for hours through crowded sides walks and resting at bus stops was catching up to him fast. It couldn't hurt to rest his eyes. _Just for a bit_, he promised himself. _Then I'll go._

Kevin had snuck into the park and was now hiding behind a tree when Edd fell asleep. He watched the boy from afar. Something about the kid had caught his interest. He figured it was because he was so young. As far as he knew homeless people were shaggy looking and much older than he assumed the boy to be. He didn't look too young though, 20 to 25 at the oldest. Kevin rubbed the unshaven stubble on his chin and briefly wondered how the boy kept his face so smooth. It was rather surprising to see that though the boy's clothes were worn and horribly outdated he was in fact clean. The red-head couldn't spot a speck of dirt anywhere on him.

Stepping out from behind the tree Kevin started to approach to the boy.

Eddward awoke from his light sleep just in time to feel a presence looming over him. Big blue eyes peeked up through inky lashes to stare up at the man standing before him. He stood at 5'8'' with stiff broad shoulders hidden beneath a lamb skin flight jacket that looked deliciously warm. His hands were shoved deeply into his pockets, his chin tipped up in an impressively confident countenance. Through his skinny jeans it was easy to spy the rock solid muscle of his calves and thighs. Edd got the feeling this stranger was the living-breathing essence of pure masculinity. Bright strands of red poked out from under his cap which was turned backwards. Edd could see his reflection perfectly in the man's mirror glasses, noting that at some point in his staring that the man was staring back at him. A light shade of pink colored Eddward's cheeks and he cleared his throat.

"Greetings." He smiled. "We have a lovely afternoon today don't we?"

Kevin stared back in about as much wonder though it was cleverly hidden. His lips pressed into a firm line to stop himself from laughing out loud. The little cutie had a gap in his front teeth. It was absolutely adorable.

When the man didn't respond Eddward frowned. Had he said something to offend him? Surely a comment on something as general as the weather couldn't have provoked him. Unless it had nothing to do with his words but rather his presence instead. If that were the case- Oh. The mirror glasses. He must be an officer of the law.

Eddward bit into his bottom lip, his gap exposed prominently against the soft flesh. The man had yet to say anything and the sockhead had the sudden urge to get up and run, though he knew he hadn't done anything wrong. The NYPD weren't exactly known for their kindness to the homeless and more often than not Eddward found himself and his fellow vagabonds the victim of a random officer's harassment. It was draining to be chased away for simply being without a place to go and in his exhausted state Eddward just wasn't up to dealing with another bully disguised as a deputy of the people.

"I-I apologize. I came here to enjoy my lunch, I-I didn't mean to fall asleep." He stuttered softly. "I'll go peacefully. Just please don't throw me out."

Kevin stared down at the sockhead in shock. Did the kid think he was a cop or something? He was shaking from head to toe and looked as nervous as one could be. The corners of his lips turned upwards.

"Chill dude. I'm not going to kick you out."

Eddward blinked. "You're not?"

Kevin chuckled, the sound soft with just a bit of edginess to it. Oh yes he was male through and through. "Nope. Why should I?"

"Are you not an officer of the law?" Eddward raised a brow. Had he been wrong?

The redhead shook his head and adjusted the glasses on his face. "You're funny kid."

Edd's brows shot to the top of his head, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "Oh dear. My apologies sir. I merely assumed-"

"Ya you did." Kevin shifted his posture, leaning onto his left leg. "You got a name kid?"

The sockhead quickly cleared his throat and held out his hand. "Oh yes. My name is Eddward Vincent. It is a pleasure to meet you mister…"

"Barr. Kevin Barr."

Kevin left Edd hanging and the raven haired boy felt his cheeks getting warmer. "O-oh. It's a lovely name." He dropped his hand to his side awkwardly.

Kevin thought Eddward's nervous stutter was cute and found himself smiling because of it. He took a cautionary step forward and to gauge Eddward's reaction, noting how the boy flinched.

"You scared of me?"

Eddward blinked and huffed as though he were offended. "No I am not. What a ridiculous thing to say." Scary, no. Intimidating? Oh yes, very much so.

Kevin smirked as if reading his mind. "Dude I'm not going to jump you or anything. It's not like you've got a lot anyways."

The color in Eddward's cheeks faded and his mood immediately swung the other way. It wasn't like he needed to be reminded of his predicament. He was quite aware of his lack of resources. The sockhead felt the urge to explain that even the homeless got robbed from time to time as they were easy prey for seasoned stalkers but Edd figured this gentleman couldn't care less about that bit of information. Instead he kept it to himself and gathered what was left of his meager meal.

"So how long you been like this?"

"Have been." The words flew out of his mouth before Eddward could stop them. "S-sorry. It's a bit of a habit I have."

Kevin waved his hand dismissively. "Whatever. So how did it happen?"

He sighed. "If you must know, my living arrangements while attending university were lost approximately four months ago. Some weeks before that my six week internship was terminated and the employment I was promised had been granted to someone else. Someone better qualified than the likes of me, they said." Eddward tried his best not to sound bitter but Kevin could clearly hear the venom in his words. "So to answer your questions I have been… in my situation for approximately 16 weeks."

Kevin's mouth pressed into a thin line as the blue eyed boy stood, tucking his scarf safely into the neck of his coat. "Brutal."

Eddward shrugged. "I haven't yet started to push daisies therefore I have faith that I will live to see another day."

Kevin shifted his weight to his other leg. "How can you stand to live like that?" He really couldn't fathom it. Garbage diving for dinner was just one of those things Kevin couldn't imagine doing. "I mean, why? Don't you have some place to go, like your parents or a friend's house?"

Edd shook his head. "I haven't any friends. And it is not that I don't have loving parents to assist me in my time of need but rather… well, I simply refuse to go to them for help!" He crossed his arms, glaring in a random direction. "I haven't any need for their assistance in this. I am well on my way to fixing my problem and hypothesize my return to normal economical standing within this year."

Kevin could laugh. What this kid was saying was nothing short of insane but he had some heart.

"Cute excuse. Aren't you embarrassed?"

Eddward paused and looked up at the red-head. "E-excuse me?"

"Of being homeless. I mean it's obvious that you're really smart and yet here you are out on the streets. I'd say that's mocking your own intelligence when you clearly deserve better."

Eddward felt his cheeks warming. Was he just complimented? He swallowed the bile that rose to the back of his throat, feeling incredibly uncomfortable under Kevin's stare.

"W-well it is not the best the best place to be, I can assure you that, but if you are insinuating that I am not living to my full potential-"

"I am." Kevin said firmly. "But your pride has got your head shoved so far up your ass that you don't see how stupid you're actually being."

"Is that so?" Eddward's narrowed angrily.

"If I had to choose between sleeping on a bench or in a bed, I'd suck up whatever issues I had with my folks and just go home. Seriously, what could you possibly prove to them by living like this?"

How dare this stranger say such things! What did he know of Eddward or his efforts of escaping this retched existence on the streets? Absolutely nothing.

"If you will excuse me," He said tossing his left overs into a bin next to the bench. "I have a rather long walk ahead of me. It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Barr. Have a nice day."

The sockhead then turned on his heels and headed back out the entrance of the park, not once looking back at the audacious red-head. Every step slapped the face of the side walk with a brooding temperance. With his chin tucked into the folds of his scarf and his hat tipped forward his face was partially protected by the breeze. Goosebumps rose up on his flesh beneath his jacket. The material was much too worn even for this mild weather. He would need to find another one soon. The Salvation Army should still be open. If he hurried he could make it to the donation center before it closed for the weekend. Eddward picked up his pace.

Eventually he had slowed himself to a leisurely pace. He calculated the distance between 5th street and the donation center and should expect to make it just ten minutes before closing time. As he walked the sockhead didn't realize the body following him had finally caught up to him. He was caught by the shoulder and suddenly turned around.

* * *

**Hello again. Me? Author stalker? Nah. *shifty eyes* lol**

**Ya so I hope you guys liked it. Next part will have A LOT more to I guarantee it. Let me know what you folks think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there guys, sorry about the mix up with chapters. Apparently this one got away from me. *shakes fist* I don't like it when chapters play ninja. Well You will be glad to know I have fixed the problem and now all chapters are appropriately titled and in their rightful spots. This is take care of any kind of confusion there was between them, the cut off was so obvious that I laughed at myself for not noticing it sooner. I know, and I'm the author right? HA! So without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh good lord man!" Eddward cried, putting his hand to his chest.

Standing before him was an out of breath Kevin looking rather irate. Eddward gulped and took a cautionary step back, his shoulder turned just in case he needed to run. He was by no means a runner but he would sprint as far and as fast as he could it if meant surviving. It was a dog eat dog world in New York and the city of concrete made no exceptions for goofy little nerds like him.

"Dude what the fuck." Kevin huffed, rubbing his forehead. "I wasn't done talking."

Edd threw his nose into the air and the scarf fell back around his neck. "You may not have been but I was."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Oh come off it man. I thought we were having a heart to heart. Give a dude a break."

"Hmph." Edd crossed his arms. "And I suppose you think harassment is the way to go about talking to people? Well allow me to inform you Mr. Barr that it is not. You don't just approach some random person on the street, ask them their life story, and then berate them for their decisions when you clearly know nothing about them or their situation. You know not the trials and tribulations I have faced to stand where I am now. Now I kindly ask that you remove yourself from my presence and return to whatever it was you were doing before approaching me."

Kevin raised a single red brow while a smile crept across his arrogant face. Was it wrong to admit that he kind of liked the kid's attitude? Even if it was a bit self-centered. Never mind that his preferences in men were sassy nerds with baby faces. Kevin licked his lips. The idea was rather sickening if he allowed himself to think about it. If Nat found out Kevin was hitting on a homeless dude he'd never let the motorcycle enthusiast live it down.

"Can't handle the heat huh?"

Eddward sniffed. "I can handle it just fine."

"Then why were you running away?"

He scoffed. "I was not."

Kevin chuckled and eyed the boy's stance from behind his glasses. "Looked like that from where I was standing."

Edd scrunched his nose at the red-head. "Well I wasn't. So now if you'll excuse me-"

"Nah. Think I'll bug you for a bit. You're kind of interesting."

Edd shoved his hands into his pockets and snuggled his face into his scarf. The temperature was lowering by the minute. "Have you nothing better to do?"

"Not at all." Kevin winked, making the sockhead blush.

Before Eddward could get a word in his belly rumbled. His face turned three shades darker. Apparently that half of sandwich and fries hadn't been sufficient enough for his body. He cleared his throat, quite embarrassed. He watched as Kevin reached into his pocket and pulled out a twenty dollar bill. "Here. Go buy yourself something."

Eddward frowned. "I couldn't possibly take that."

"Why not?"

"I don't beg for change and I don't take charity." He explained. "I work for my meals. What I earn in cash is based upon my work ethic. I won't take your money so I suggest you put it away."

Kevin snorted. "You're a pain in the ass you know that?"

Eddward shrugged, a playful glint in his eyes. "Yes well you may take your charity to someone in the meantime."

Kevin hummed as he crumbled the twenty in his hand and shoved it back into his pocket. This kid was proving to be a lot more than Kevin first assumed. He was all bark so he wondered about that bite and what it would take to bring that out. Hmm….

"… I've got an idea."

Eddward looked up to the red-head with a questioning gaze. Before he could react Kevin snatched up the beanie off the boy's head. Edd gasped in horror, throwing his hands up to cover his inky locks. His eyes widened.

"You… You ruffian! Return that to me at once!"

Kevin tossed the hat about in his hand. So the kid was attached to this thing. That just might work in his favor. "Nah I think I'll keep it."

Eddward glared daggers at the red-head. "That is my property."

"I don't see your name on it." Kevin teased.

"The impertinence." Eddward marched right up to Kevin and swiped his arm to grab it, but the red-head was quick to lift it just out of reach. Edd stood on his tippy toes and jumped. His fingers barely grazing the hem before being pulled even further out of reach. He growled. "Give it back!"

Kevin smirked and lowered it just enough to make the kid jump for it. He laughed. "Nice try. You're gonna have to jump higher than that." He dangled the article of clothing close to the boy's face and snickered when Edd nearly tripped over his own feet to grab it. His hair was layered and shiny reminding Kevin of delicate feathers. Most of it was straight with a couple of ends curling sweetly at the nape of his neck. His hair framed his face perfectly, accentuating the soft curves with natural feminine charm.

Due to his short stature Edd was pressed chest to chest with Kevin in his attempt to grab back his hat. The raven haired boy pouted and curled his fists at his side. "I said give it back!"

Kevin took a step back and the sockhead followed. "Gotta catch me then."

"What? I don't-" Before he could finish his sentence Kevin took off like a bat out of hell. Edd gasped in horror. "G-get back here! That hat is mine!"

Eddward gave chase.

Kevin pounded down the sidewalk, carefully maneuvering around pedestrians that got in his way. Upon seeing his form people quickly got out of the way while Edd ran easily through the wake. The raven haired boy's face was lit like a Christmas tree. "GIVE BACK MY HAT!"

Said hat was tucked securely in the red-head's grasp. He turned a corner sharply and raced across the street to an empty sidewalk. The sockhead was slow but steadily picking up pace. He was already out of breath and beyond furious at this point. "You're nothing but a thief! I said give it back!"

Kevin grinned as he turned another corner and Edd followed. Two blocks and several crowds of people later Kevin came to a screeching halt. Seconds later Eddward finally caught up to him. The poor boy was out a breath, heaving heavily with his hands on his knees.

"I said…give…it…" Eddward straightened himself as the red-head turned to him. "Give back my hat!"

Kevin smirked. "Ok fine." Gently Kevin set the hat back atop Edd's head.

The sockhead opened his eyes and blinked. Slowly he raised his hands to the hem of his hat and immediately he was overcome with a sense of calm. He was never without his lucky hat. He tugged it article of clothing back into place on his noggin and looked up quizzically to the red-head. Why the sudden change of heart?

His gaze shifted to the building behind Kevin, eyes widening at the sight. A soup kitchen?

Edd snapped his attention back to Kevin who merely stood with his arms tucked into his pockets. He shrugged. "This place is open most weekends. I hear they give good food and offer counseling to alcoholics. My pops came here once to help a friend who was on the down and out. I know the people who work here. Cool cats if you ask me."

Edd pressed the tips of his fingers to his lips in awe. Somewhere from deep in the cavern of his chest he felt his heart clench. Kevin waved to him with his hand already on the door handle. "Come on kid. I'll introduce you to Judy. She's the head honcho."

Hesitantly Edd trailed after, poking his head in first before creeping the rest of himself in. The 800 square foot room was lined with picnic benches and plastic fold up tables filled to the brim with people. Men, women, and even children dressed in rags were slumped over bowls of clam chowder which permeated the room with the scant scent of clams. Some had plates piled high with bread and meat, others inhaling bits of fruit and cake. Eddward had never been to a soup kitchen before. This place was three blocks out of his normal roaming grounds so he wasn't surprised to find he never heard about this place from the other drifters.

Consciously Edd stuck to Kevin's side. The red-head didn't seem to mind. He kept a slow and steady pace for the sockhead as they looked about, catching a few stares along the way. From across the room Kevin spied a brunette with her hair pulled back into a hair net. Her reading glasses were slightly askew as she bent over to snatch up a tray from an oven, revealing a dozen delicious cookies just waiting to be devoured. Kevin led Eddward to her and smiled at the brunette.

"Hey Jude. Long time no see."

The 30 year old woman glanced up from her tray and smiled widely. "Oh Kev! It's so nice to see you again." She leaned over the counter to give him a hug. "And how's your father?"

He shrugged. "Good as ever. They're screwing back at the shop so I'm on break for a while."

Judy shook her head. "Eeew! I don't wanna hear that." Her eyes danced form Kevin to the petite figure standing beside him. "Oh is this your little friend?" She asked while adjusting her glasses.

Eddward blushed and stepped back only to have Kevin's hand lay flat against his back.

"He's cool. Jude, this is Edd." Kevin looked to Edd and spoke a tad bit softer, the tone only caught by Trudy. "Edd, this is Judy the owner of this joint."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please. You make it sound like I own some happening club or something."

"Add some terrible music from the eighties and it'd be trashy enough to be one."

The brunette snorted. "Shut your mouth. You should have more sympathy for these people."

Kevin only chuckled. "Ya ya. Well anyways what's on the menu? Got anything good for once?"

Judy stepped around the counter with her cooling cookies and handed some to both of the boys. Edd graciously thanked the woman and nibbled away on it politely. He wasn't particularly fond of sugar cookies but he wasn't about to complain. A cookie was a cookie. The woman smiled kindly at the sockhead.

"You're a real cutie. And you look pretty smart. How old are you anyways?"

"Oh um twenty three ma'am." Eddward blushed.

The woman gaped. "Twenty three?! Good lord. You shouldn't be in a place like this. You should be in school."

Eddward would have rolled his eyes if he didn't consider it rude. She had no idea how right she was about that statement. He SHOULD be in school on his way to a degree in computer tech but oh whoa to the fool named Ed with two D's. It had to be the unluckiest name known to man, he was sure of it. So far nothing in life had had gone right and he was sick of it. Of course brooding on it was pointless so he pushed back his darker thoughts and flashed his sweetest smile.

"I understand your enthusiasm. Many a people have mentioned this to me before. As soon as I get back on my feet I plan to do so. Education is the foundation for a happy life."

"I disagree." Said Kevin who was thoroughly impressed with the sockhead's confession. "I'd say pizza and sex were the foundation for a happy life."

"Yours perhaps." Eddward snipped beneath his breath.

Kevin caught it and smirked, leaning in to whisper into the dork's ear. "You know me so well."

Kevin's hit breath tickled the skin of Edd's neck and the sock head shivered. Judy laughed.

"You two are a hoot and a holler. Come on I'll show you what we've got cooking in the back."

Kevin and Eddward followed Judy towards the kitchen section of the room where volunteers in hair nets and aprons were standing about adding bits of vegetables and fruit to every plate they handed out. Some smiled in Judy's direction while other stared at Kevin and Edd. The sockhead hated being stared at and inched closer to the red-head until his shoulder was brushing against the taller boy's arm. Kevin grinned and dropped his arm over the boy's shoulders, steering him through the kitchen.

"We've got chowder, salad cups, some veggies, the usual. So what does your little friend like?"

Kevin glanced down at Edd who went rigid. Kevin's body felt incredibly warm against him. He glanced away to avoid looking up at his face. "I-I'm alright ma'am."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Oh good grief. She's only trying to help."

Eddward shot a withering glare at him. "And I said I don't want anyone's help."

"You're seriously going to make me push this. Aren't you?"

Edd crossed his arms and Judy had to hide her laughter behind her hand.

"I'm not making you do anything. You assume I will just pounce all over the pity you show me. Well for your information 'dude' I am not falling for it. I apologize for my outburst Ms. Judy but I must bid you and Kevin ado."

Edd spun on his heels and marched back towards the door of the kitchen only to be caught by Kevin's iron grip. He glared even harder but it did little to nothing to affect the red-head. "Unhand me."

"Not till you get some food in your system."

Eddward barked in a bitter laugh. "Why do you even care Mr. Barr? Didn't you say yourself that this was embarrassing? I couldn't imagine what insanity possessed you to do this in the first place. It's obvious you hate the homeless so why-"

"Shut up." Kevin said picking at his ear.

Eddward growled and stomped his foot. Kevin thought it was adorable. "Will you knock it off?"

"Maybe later. Maybe if some hot blond chick or a cute guy comes around looking for something-something.

Edd's face burst into color. "T-that is highly inappropriate!"

Kevin snorted and shook his head. "I'll stop if you eat something."

"No."

"Yes."

"I said NO."

"And I said YES."

Judy skipped over and got between the feuding boys, shaking with laughter. "Alright guys that's enough. Kevin can I speak to you in private? Just a quick second, I promise."

Kevin nodded and the two stepped away. Edd took this chance to slink away just as Kevin leaned in to whisper something to the brunette's ear. He caught the sigh of Judy nodding some before turning to whisper something back into his ear. Dusting his arms off Edd made his way out of the kitchen. He made it to the door just in time for a hand to reach out and grab him. He recognized the iron grip and huffed as Kevin steered him back around. Edd huffed.

"Nu-huh. We're not done here yet."

Edd grumbled beneath his breath as Kevin shoved him down on a bench. His eye twitched when the red-head patted his shoulder and chuckled.

"Just relax alright. I'll be right back. Don't miss me too much."

Edd stuck his nose in the air and crossed his arms, not bothering to respond. Kevin returned quickly with a plate of salad and a cup of salad dressing on the side. Eddward scooted aside to let Kevin sit beside him, careful not to bump into the odd looking fellow behind him. Kevin put the plate in front of the sock head and tore open a carton of milk for himself. When Edd didn't touch the food the red-head took the fork and stabbed the food.

"I will not be fed like an infant." Eddward said firmly.

Kevin put the fork back down. "Well if you eat it yourself then I won't have to feed it to you."

"I already said-"

"You'll hurt Judy's feelings. She made this specially for you."

Edd frowned. He didn't want to be rude…

"Go on. You know you want it."

The truth was that he did. His belly was grumbling furiously at him to just swallow the shame and feast on the meal presented to him. Every cell in his body was crying out for the succulent fruit the establishment was offering but his pride simply refused. He wasn't some charity case this self-righteous jerk could push around. Edd would stand his ground and… well… he wasn't quite sure then. The Salvation Army was closed by now and he still had to look for a place to sleep. The weather promised to be nasty tonight as well. Hopefully the park playground would offer some sort of shelter from the oncoming rain.

Edd felt a tap on his shoulder and looked over to Kevin. His mouth dropped open to ask a question but instead was filled by a fork full of lettuce and onion dripping in salad dressing. His mouth clamped down on the fork and Kevin chuckled, carefully sliding the fork back out of the dork's thinly pressed lips.

"See? Ain't that bad. Now you try." He said handing the fork over to him.

Eddward growled but chewed and eventually swallowed. He'd never admit it verbally but oh goodness it was heavenly! The tangy dressing danced on his tongue in a rainbow of flavors. He hadn't had a salad in weeks and so dearly missed it. The sparkle in his eyes was a dead giveaway however and Kevin was more than happy to continue chugging his milk.

"Hurry up and eat dude."

* * *

**Anyone else see that movie Maleficent by the way? Totally cool right? Ya I know it has absolutely nothing to do with the story. Just chit chatting with my self. That isn't weird is it? Hmm maybe all this editing had fried my brain. Toodles!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Before we begin I wanna give a special thanks to **betti3572011 **and** canamochi **for their awesome reviews! They totally made my day, which is why I buckled down and got right to it with Chapter 4. Boy was it a doozie. Hope you e****njoy!**

Summary: KevEdd. Kevin stumbles upon a homeless Double D. Fixated on the boy, Kevin takes matters into his own hands.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of the story and the side Characters Judy and Casandra._

* * *

Edd devoured the salad like a madman, surprised by his own voracious appetite. He hadn't realize just how starved his body was until he sheepishly asked for another helping. Judy was more than happy to assist in filling his belly and the sockhead was ten times more grateful than he had ever been to someone in years. His inability to accept the help of others had made him forget what being cared for felt like. When his parents didn't provide the love he wanted the sockhead figured he just didn't need it. He was a strong minded individual with an IQ that could rival just about anyone in the world. But what he excelled in academically he sorely paid for in social awkwardness. He hadn't meant to be rude to Kevin or Judy and to both he apologized profusely. Judy fawned over him much like a mother would her own child and was constantly straightening out Edd's hat, much to his chagrin. Kevin on the other hand sat beside him quietly and stepped into their conversation to lay out his oh so charming opinion on this subject or that. Eddward found the red-head quite intelligent in his own way and not just the sexy meat head he encountered back at the park. He was a straight forward kind of guy with a no-nonsense policy that Edd found he respected above all else about him.

Edd discarded his empty plate in the trash bin and return to Judy to bid her a farewell. There were only so many hours in the day that Edd had to spare before he had to look for a resting place for the night. It promised to be a cold one and he was eager to get set up before the rain started. He smiled to Judy who gave him a warm hug. He awkwardly returned it.

"I thank you for your generosity Ms. Judy. It was a pleasure to meet you."

"No prob kid. Just stop on by whenever you can and say hi. I love it when people come back." She smiled to Kevin and gave him a fist pump. "You take care of yourself dude. And tell your pops I said to drop by for a hello on his day off. The guys miss him."

Kevin nodded and he and Eddward were back out on the side walk in no time, this time the petite boy at his side was smiling ear to ear with a bit of color returning to his pale cheeks. "Wasn't so bad now was it?"

Edd shrugged, blushing. "I-I suppose not."

He shivered when a gust of wind blew at his face and nearly took the scarf off his neck. Kevin grinned and dropped his arm back around the boy's shoulders, tucking the scarf back into place. Edd's face turned a few shades darker but said nothing. If there was one thing Eddward noticed it was that the red-head was a very touchy feely kind of guy. The exact opposite of him. But he did not move out from Kevin's hold. His body was warm and standing right beside him was kind of comfy, though he would never admit it. He pretended not to notice how closely they walked and merely let Kevin guide them. He wasn't too keen on leaving the red-head just yet. Not after all this excitement.

"Wanna crash at my place tonight?"

Eddward froze on the stop but Kevin's strength forced him to keep walking. His dominant presence was enough to make the people around part for the two to walk easily down the crowded sidewalk. The sock head looked up to Kevin with big blue eyes.

"Y-your home?"

Kevin nodded but said nothing more.

Eddward's heart slammed against his chest. "I uh… that's… are you sure that is safe?"

"What do you mean?" Kevin glanced down at him from behind his glasses.

"Y-you don't know me very well. I c-could steal from you f-for all you know."

Kevin chuckled and gave the sockhead a gentle shake, pulling the boy in closer. Edd once again ignored how good it felt to be wrapped up in this stud's arms._ Oh my, did I just refer to him as a stud? Oh dear. Bad Eddward, bad! Stop thinking such things at once._ Edd tongued the gap between his teeth.

"I don't think you will. And even if you tried I run faster than you so you'd be easy to catch."

Kevin spoke so nonchalantly about it but Eddward simply shook his head. "You welcome a stranger into your home with no background on him. You could very well be getting yourself into serious trouble. I beg you to reconsider your offer and respect the dangers that could be afoot."

He thought about…. For about 2.3 seconds. "Ok I thought about it and my offer still stands. You don't have to but I figured since it's about to rain you'd rather take a comfy bed over a dripping bench."

Edd's eyes widened. "That is so… kind of you. But I couldn't possibly-"

"Alright it's settled. I'll set you up in the guest bedroom."

Edd pouted. "I thought you said I didn't have to."

"That was until you were about to reject my offer. Look, I know you're not some nut job scoring drugs. I highly doubt you even panhandle for change." Kevin scratched the side of his face, his breath coming out in a smoky cloud. "So just shut up and take my offer or I'll do worse than what I did back at the soup kitchen."

Eddward's brow shot to the top of his head and he reeled back as far as Kevin would allow him, which wasn't very far at all. "I fear to ask… but what would that be?"

A devilish smirk appeared on Kevin's face and Edd immediately regretted his words. Without warning Kevin hoisted Edd up onto his shoulder and carried him across the car blocked street. Car horns blared and some people jeered at them as Kevin cut the path across a number of taxis. Edd frantically wiggled.

"Set me down at once!" He cried.

"Hey you asked kid."

Eddward scoffed. Kevin was about as strong as Edd had predicted. There was no getting out of this one either. He resigned to his spot on the red-head's shoulder and sighed. How embarrassing.

The walk to Kevin's house was much shorter than Edd had anticipated and before he knew it Kevin was setting him back down on his feet. Together they walked into a lavish lobby where a man in a suite was sitting behind a desk. Kevin went right for the elevator and Edd followed closely behind. The ride was up to the fourteenth floor was quiet which made Edd nervous. He wasn't sure he felt so comfortable doing this. Kevin was nice and all but to stay in his home was crossing a boundary that was damn near invisible to the red-head. Or did he know and just not care? His invitation could have been horribly misconstrued and a tiny part of Eddward felt that Kevin's invite to stay meant just what most people would think. But surly he wasn't that stupid so Edd shoved that thought to the farthest parts of his mind and instead took his curiosity out on the hall. The carpet was nice and clean, every door stylish in design. The space between the doors was nice and large, meaning there was plenty of privacy between neighbors.

Kevin's flat was incredibly spacious with a killer view Eddward was not expecting. A large glass sliding door led to a balcony that faced out to the heart of Manhattan, where at night they could see every twinkling city light. Modern furniture sat in odd parts of the room as if the red-head couldn't decide where to put them and instead set them randomly about. There was track lighting throughout the living room and hall with a lamp sitting on a small glass table next to the door. He supposed the glass bowl sitting on it was where the keys went and his suspicions were confirmed when Kevin dropped them into the shell shaped dish. At the end of the hall was a guest bathroom and next to it was the guest room. The one across from it he supposed was the master bedroom where Kevin slept. If the silly little sign on it that said 'KEEP OUT' wasn't a giveaway, the tail of a shirt that poked out from beneath the door frame was. In his rags the sockhead felt completely out of place. This place reeked of expensive taste even with its minimalist aspects.

"The bed is already made so all you have to do is crash. Fridge is free to use at all hours so go ahead and use it whenever you want. Just don't come into my room without permission." Kevin said, shrugging out of his jacket.

Edd's mouth went completely dry at the sight of the muscles that lined the young man's arms. No wonder those hands of his were so strong. Those biceps looked incredibly toned. Beneath the thin material of his tee-shirt Edd spied the shapely muscles of his torso and felt warmth spread throughout his body. He was such a sucker for toned men, it was sad really. Swallowed hard, Eddward forced his gaze away but Kevin was quick to catch the look on the nerd's face. The red-head smirked.

"Get comfortable dork. Mi casa su casa." _My house is your house._

Edd smiled shyly and Kevin showed him to his room. Edd stepped inside, feeling so toasty warm from the heater being cranked on and he started to shrug out of his coat. "I thank you Mr. Barr-"

"Kevin. Just Kevin dude."

Eddward smiled even brighter. "Alright Kevin. Thank you. Again."

The heavy material of his jacket fell from his narrow shoulders and Kevin had to keep his mouth from falling right with it. He was so lean. His hips had that feminine curve to them that the red-head's hands were just itching to cradle and caress. Images of the raven haired boy throwing his head back in a cry of passion flashed before Kevin's eyes. He could see it clear as day, his body pressing Eddward's down into the guest bed as the smaller boy writhed beneath his ministrations. He'd cry out Kevin's name over and over as he sought to find the peak of his ecstasy. Kevin licked his lips. A guy could dream right?

"You can use the shower if you want too." Kevin finally said as Eddward turned to him.

The sockhead was wearing a plain grey shirt with grey sweat pants that dangled dangerously low, exposing just a tiny bit of creamy white flesh. Eddward didn't seem to noticed and smiled gratefully. "Thank you so much. A shower sounds heavenly."

Kevin excused himself to fetch the boy a change of clothes. Picking out a shirt and some basketball shorts that were now too small for him Kevin made his way back to the guest room to find Edd already in the bathroom. A hum of water alerted him that Edd was in the tub and quietly Kevin snuck in to lay the clothes on the counter. He picked up the dirty rags Edd had been wearing and took them out, careful not to make a sound. Who knew the sockhead was a singer in the shower.

Eddward softly sang a song he knew from his childhood. It was his high school alma mater, the only song with lyrics he could remember. He squirted a generous dollop of unscented body wash he located on the shower rack into his hand and scrubbed himself thoroughly. Finding a way to shower when you were homeless was damn near impossible. He hated going one day unclean but traveling to the beach every day to wash out in the open was not only taxing but degrading. He tried to keep as clean as possible in the meantime but that was not always the case. Always he felt so yucky and grimy that sleeping at night was like bedding in garbage. His clothes were so long overdue for a wash that they just needed to be replaced completely. In the morning he would go to the donation center right when they opened and find himself some better suited apparel for the upcoming winter season. Fall was bad enough but unlike Peach Creek where it just got cold, New York snowed so he had to be ready for when it happened.

Eddward's fingers glided over his body and he reveled in the feel of the soap washing away the dirt and dust that had collected on him that day. Yet it was nothing compared to pure ecstasy he felt when he was finally able to wash his hair. He ran his fingers through the strands to take out those pesky knots and used the milk & honey shampoo he located next to the body wash. A little soap got into his eye but he couldn't care less. He was finally clean again!

Not wanting to waste any more water Edd washed the soap from the hair and stepped out of the shower to locate a big soft towel waiting for him on the door. He rubbed himself dry, his eyes fluttering as the soft threads kissed his sensitive skin. He hummed softly to himself and dried his hair quickly. Looking over to the sink he spotted his clothing and paused. These weren't his rags and his hat was missing. He picked up the black shirt and inspected it. It was nice and clean as were the shorts and clean pair of underwear. Eddward blushed. Kevin must have brought these to him.

He quickly dressed himself, stopping only to smell the musky scent of Kevin that permeated the shirt entirely. His cheeks turned a light shade of red as heat started to build in the pit of his stomach. This time he couldn't convince himself that it was just hunger. Well it was hunger but not for food. It was a craving for flesh that rippled with powerful muscles that lay beneath skin that had been tanned by the sun. What he would do to have those strong hands wrapped his… _Oh my_. Eddward forced himself to stop his train of thought before it completely derailed. He couldn't think such things of his host. He barely just met him and here he was fantasizing like a horny school girl. He was such a fool. What even made him think Kevin was into such things? He was sure the red-head could snag any woman he wanted. It was no secret that every lady they passed had turned their head to watch him walk, eyes trained on all the right places. Edd didn't mind it at all since he was staring himself from time to time.

He slowly crept out of the bathroom and down the hall to find Kevin perched on his couch clicking through channels. Swallowing the lump in his throat Edd decided to take a seat beside him, keeping a good enough distance between the two. Kevin sighed and leaned to his right, closer towards Edd. The sockhead felt his heart stammer. _Stop this Eddward. You're being ridiculous._

"Feel better?" Kevin asked.

Edd smiled. "Very much so, thank you."

Kevin nodded approvingly. "Good. Just remember the rules I told ya earlier and don't be afraid to ask for something if you need it." Kevin eyed him firmly and Edd felt his cheeks warm under his stare.

It was then that Eddward realized… Kevin had yet to take off his glasses.

Edd's tongue poked out between his lips in contemplation. He wondered what the red-head looked without them on. Did he have blue eyes like him? Or were they a rich chocolate brown color? Kevin glanced away from the TV and noticed Eddward was staring. Kevin raised a brow. "Sup?"

Eddward blushed. "M-my apologies. I just noticed that you have yet to remove your glasses."

The red-head clicked his tongue. "Oh. I guess you're right." He went back to flipping through channels.

"Aren't you going to take them off? You could see the television better without them."

Kevin shrugged. "I'm too lazy to do it."

Edd felt a smile creep over his face and he shook his head. "Somehow I see that fitting your personality. I suspect you have a butler to remove them for you?"

"Pft. I wish. Nah I usually get my lackey friends to do it but seeing as none of them are here I am doomed to wander about with these things on. Oh whoa is me." Kevin said, waving his finger around in sarcastic manner.

Eddward chuckled and Kevin decided he liked the sound of it. "You are such a baby."

"Says Mr. I-don't-want-help."

Edd snorted.

"Sorry I don't house pigs. You'll have to move on if you do that again."

Eddward's face cracked into a silly grin and before either knew it, both fell into laughter. "You're just gonna have to remove them for me." Kevin said with a wiggle of his brows.

Edd swiped away a happy tear. "I would be obliged Mr. Barr."

"Hey what did I say about the name thing?" Kevin said teasingly.

Eddward crawled on his hands and knees closer to Kevin. Their shoulders brushed lightly. "Oh alright _Kevin_. What do I get for removing them?"

Kevin scratched his chin. "Maybe your hat back?"

The raven haired boy pouted at this. He had nearly forgotten about that and touched one hand to his hair. "Deal."

Kevin smiled and crossed his arms behind his head as he watched Eddward stand before him. He had to admit the kid looked fantastic in his clothes. The shorts exposed the white skin of his legs and he was surprised by how fine the hairs on his body were. He could easily be mistaken for a woman if a guy wasn't paying attention. Would he dare to go as far as to say Edd looked good enough to fuck? Yes. Yes he would. And that sly smile on the boy's face wasn't helping any either.

Edd leaned in to take the glasses off but Kevin moved his head in time. The sockhead pouted. Kevin was going to make him work for this. A wicked grin turned up the corner of his lips as Edd eased onto Kevin's lap. The red-head went stiff as a board but he didn't lose his playful smile.

"Prepare to be amazed." Kevin said and Edd only chuckled.

This flirting was not helping one bit but the sockhead loved every moment of it. He soaked it up like a dry sponge and wanted more. He hooked his finger on the nose of Kevin's glasses and gently tugged on them. "Prepare to amaze me _Kevin_."

A chill ran down Kevin's spine. Oh yes. _Oh fuck yes. Say it again_. As if reading his mind Eddward smirked. "Kevin."

The red-head inhaled deeply. This game of cat and mouse was getting dangerous. Kevin prided himself on self-control but there was only so much a guy could take. He clutched his hands into the back of his couch and held on tightly. If the sockhead said his name again there was no telling what might happen next. He was struggling to keep his cool.

Eddward leaned forward and ever so slowly lifted the glasses off Kevin's face. His eyes widened in shock.

Green. They were green. Big, sparkly, green gem stones were staring right back at him. Of course, the red hair. Duh. Of course he'd have green eyes.

And they were the most beautiful eyes Edd had ever seen. They were strikingly bright with focus. His nose and cheeks were spotted lightly with freckles. Now would perhaps be a bad time to admit to himself another fetish of his. He loved a freckled boy. Oh no this was getting to be too much. He had to back down. Abort! Abort!

But his frazzled mind was kaput. All he could do was stare. That cocky grin on the red-heads face drew him in even further. He was completely hypnotized with no way of getting back out on his own. He leaned in just a tad closer to see the golden flecks in those orbs and shuddered.

"Kevin…"

And just like that the red-heads control was lost.

Kevin grabbed a fist full of inky black hair and forced Eddward's face down to his, crushing their lips into in a mighty, searing, and bruising kiss. It drove him wild, his scent all over the boy. The smell of milk and honey from his shampoo fed fuel to the fire as Kevin trailed hot kisses up the side of Eddward's head, stopping to inhale the scent of his shampoo in the boy's hair. Oh sweet heaven it was delicious.

* * *

**Excuse me while I catch my breath here. PHEW! This one was a heck of a chapter. I felt like breaking it up into two separate chapters would have been a travesty since it just seemed to flow so well. And as a head's up, the next chapter will be the last one. I know, sadness :( But when I wrote my rough drafts for this story I figured sweet (ok not so sweet) and simple would be best. But don't worry it's not just a cut off ending that leaves an eternal cliffy, just a few loose strings so I can pick it back up in the future. Oh it will be all that lemony goodness we love so much. You let me know what you guys think. ttfn!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey folks it's ME again :) **

**Yes I am all smiles because I get to post what was SUPPOSED to be the last chapter. But the feed back I have been receiving has been so incredible that I've decided to continue this series. I know I said I would end it, but you guys seem to be really enjoying it and I honestly have so much fun writing it that it just made sense to continue. I've already gone ahead and rough drafted two chapters and in the process of writing a third so it is on like Donkey Kong! Speaking of posting this chapter...**

**PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION as this chapter is of the zesty lemony type which officially makes this fic Rated M. So if such descriptive scenes are not your thing than I suggest waiting until the next chapter is posted which wont be long.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Eddward's fingers curled into the front of Kevin's shirt as he held on tightly, throwing his head back to accommodate the man below him. He shivered when those hot lips touched a sensitive spot which really gave the red-head an ego boost. That wicked tongue knew no bounds as it lapped up at the sensitive spot, lips closing around it to do such unspeakable things to it. Kevin sucked hard and watched as Edd quivered. He nibbled on the spot a moment longer making sure blood rose to that exact spot before continuing. The mark was dark and Kevin was proud of that. Teeth grazed lower to the junction of Edd's shoulder and there he bit. The dark haired boy cried out, yanking hard on the front of Kevin's shirt and nearly ripping it in the process. Kevin urged the beast inside of Edd to be set free as those power hands of hands braced the boy's hips. Together they rolled Edd's hips to grind down on the red-head's, thighs brushing and bellies aching with sudden need.

Eddward hissed as Kevin left mark after mark on the pale canvas that was his skin. He glorified every single bruise. He liked being marked. It was like staking claim to territory and he wasn't above playing submissive to the red-head's sexual dominance. Two tongues clashed almost violently when Kevin captured Edd's lips once more. One obliging the other in a battle of wills. Kevin's grip tightened and Edd drew as close as he could. They were snared in a heat hotter than fire. Their clothing quickly became cumbersome as they delved further and further into the absolute madness that was their lust.

They rocked together in an erotic dance that brought the proof of both their desires to one another. The rhythm controlled them, captivated by its hypnotic groove. It was like they were under a spell. The world around them faded soundless into the background as all either boy could see was each other. Green eyes met blue and not a word had to be spoken for either to know what the other wanted. Edd rocked forward and back, pressing Kevin into the back of his couch to keep him still but the hungry red-head wanted more. His hands slid up from the petite boy's waist and up his torso. His fingers crept up under the hem of his black shirt and Eddward shuddered.

His rib cage was just as dainty as the rest of him. It would be so easy to toss the boy to the ground and have in there with the blinds wide open, to press him into the sliding door for the entire city to see. Would it turn the sockhead on? Would the potential of being caught excite him as much as it did the red-head? Oh the possibilities. Never mind his drawer full of goodies.

A devilish smirk came over Kevin's face and he ever so slowly started to pull on Eddward's hair. The boy leaned back obediently, curving his back to allow the red-head all the access he wanted. Kevin pushed the annoying shit up and lapped his tongue across the thin boy's chest. He curled a tongue around one nipple and teased it relentlessly, eliciting a quiet moan. He did it again, tugging Edd's hair harder.

Eddward's face flushed bright red as a louder moan escaped his bruised lips. _Again_, he thought. _Bite me again._

Kevin's face was strewn in to a firm look of focus, his eyes latched onto Edd's face and watching as a million and one expressions passed over the boy's face; joy, fear, pleasure and more. And it was all for his eyes alone to see. It stirred the beast inside of him. Kevin ravaged the boy's chest without mercy. The soft flesh was his to play with it, every inch, his alone to touch. As if reading Eddward's frantic thoughts he bit down several times more and kissed each and every mark he left behind. Edd's rocking came to a stop when Kevin lifted him back to his face, the tips of their noses touching. Intense and ferocious vs. lusty and sensual. Eddward was oozing primal need at this point and who was Kevin to deny him?

Edd stumbled backwards onto his feet when Kevin suddenly grasped the front of his shirt, shoving the sockhead off his lap. Kevin stood with him, hand still firmly clasped on the front of the shirt. He gave it a good yank and smirked when the dark haired boy stumbled into him. The boy was his puppet and he fucking loved. He couldn't wait to make him scream. Kevin pressed his chin to Edd's temple and blew his hot breath across the boy's ear. Eddward shuddered, his mouth falling open in a groan. By the front of his shirt Kevin led the sockhead to his kitchen counter. It was easy to lift the petite boy onto the edge and placed himself between Edd's thighs. He licked at the boys lips which opened for his kiss but none came. Kevin chuckled. It was a deep throaty sound that Eddward wanted to hear more of.

Hooking a finger into Edd's shorts the red-head yanked them low. Edd lifted his hips and both his underwear and the shorts were pulled clean from him. His bottom pressed into the cold granite of the counter and Eddward quivered. Eddward's erection pressed into Kevin's stomach when the red-head leaned in to steal a kiss, making the dark haired boy moan. Kevin gravitated lower as he watched Edd's reactions. Every moan and gasp was a tantalizing display. More, he wanted more. His mouth came around Eddward's member and the dark haired boy's eyes rolled into the back of his head. Oh that wicked, wicked tongue.

Over and under, around and back up; Kevin's mouth played a naughty game of touch. White hot fire spread throughout the sockhead, making his toes curl. Kevin pushed Edd down until he was lying flat on the counter, his mouth sucking expertly away at the hardened member in his mouth. His teeth grazed here and there and Eddward thought he was losing his mind to it all. He writhed this way and that, throwing his arms up over his head. He eventually grabbed onto the edge of the counter panting. Kevin smirked around Edd's member. He flicked the tip of it with his tongue and watched in fascination as Eddward ticked and twitched from it. Then he got an idea.

Kevin left Edd momentarily but quickly returned to cup the boy's balls. Edd bit into his bottom lip. As that warm mouth returned Edd wasn't expected a sudden chill to follow and gasped loudly when it did. Ever so slowly Kevin moved his head up and down over Edd's shaft, grazing the ice cube against it skillfully with his tongue. _Oh my._ Kevin slipped the cube out form his mouth and with it started to caress his balls with it. Edward shuddered and moaned, throwing his head back. His fingers gripped the edge of the counter until his knuckles turned white. The red-head continued this until the cube had completely melted, giving Edd's balls a good slide over with his tongue. He could have sworn he heard Edd whimper.

Edd sat back up onto the counter just as Kevin reached and arm around his waist. Instinctively Edd raised his legs to wrap around his lover's waist. Kevin carried Edd effortlessly into the living room, pressing his back into the sliding glass door. One hand unwrapped from Edd's waist to press against the dark haired boy's lips. Eddward opened his mouth to accept the fingers that demanded entrance. His tongue slicked up both the digits in his mouth and suckled sweetly. Kevin imagined that gentle soft mouth fondling his own member and he had to stop himself from shivering. Erotically he slid his fingers from Edd's lips and trailed then down his chin, licking his lips at the wet sheen that was left behind.

With a nod of his head Kevin loosened his grip around Edd's waist and let the boy back down on his feet. He knelt down before the red-head and gripped onto the hem of Kevin's pants, looking up and begging with his eyes. Kevin smirked and reached down to toy with his belt. He slid the accessory off with a snap at the end that made Edd's eyes flutter shut. The reaction was rather intriguing so he set the belt over his shoulder just in case time arose for him to use it. Eddward reached up with his own hands to unbutton Kevin's pants. With his teeth he slid down the zipper and nuzzled into the fabric of the other boy's underwear. That masculine scent was overriding every sane though in the genius's mind. It was wonderful, intoxicating, riveting! It compelled him with its bewitching power to follow Kevin's lead. He stroked the underwear once with a lick of his tongue before tugging it down. Out popped Kevin's erection and Edd's mouth immediately went to work.

Across and around, his fist grabbing the base and stroking in a twisting motion. The sound of Kevin's breath hitching encouraged the sockhead forward. Over and over his repeated his ministrations, loving the sound of his lover's breath hot and heavy. He was much slower than Kevin was, far more precise in his service to the hardened length that wept salty white beads for him. The taste wasn't anywhere as bad some claimed it to be. He must have a healthier diet than Edd thought. Kevin stared down at the boy before him and ran his fingers through the dark inky locks. It was still semi wet but soft as silk. Edd opened his eyes to look up at Kevin, his cheeks turning pink when he realized Kevin was staring back at him. Kevin smirked and tightened his grip in the boy's hair. With his other hand he gripped the base of Edd's neck and made him rise up to his feet. Edd did so obediently and was quickly turned around. Both Kevin's hands landed on either side of his face at the two looked out the open window to the city. The sun was just barely starting to set.

"Take it." Kevin whispered hotly into his ear. "Take it all in."

Kevin pressed his hips against Edd's bottom and bucked. Eddward rolled his head back onto the red-head's shoulder. One hand came down from the glass and reached down to grasp Edd's erection. Slowly but firmly he brought that smoldering fire in Edd's belly to an erupting inferno. The dark haired boy bucked back over and over against the solid mass pressing into his buttocks and nibbled away at his bottom lip. His eyes stared out at the city as fear and excitement coursed through his veins like a drug. Thankfully they were inside because he wasn't sure if he could handle being so bold as to go out on the balcony doing this. Just one ninety-five degree angle glance from a neighbor and they would be caught red faced and half naked. That thought was enough to make him shake in anticipation.

Searing hot kisses and a dozen more bites followed a trail across Edd's shoulders. A particular spot, one Kevin liked most above all else, as the base of Edd's neck. His nose pressed up into the boy's hair as his teeth clamped down on that spot. Just as he expected the boy before him leaned forward into the glass while his bottom pressed firmly against him. Over and over he stroked Edd's member while whispering hot nothings into the boy's ear. It was all a promise of pure exquisite pleasure that was sure to come. The boy whimpered and his member started to weep with the need for release.

Kevin pressed the same two fingers that had been in Edd's mouth into his own, lapping and wetting each digit. Said hand crept down to cup Edd's rear and slid a finger to caress the crevasse between each cheek. Edd's face lit up but he made no move to stop the red-head. Pressing further those fingers found their way to the tight ring of muscles that were throbbing for attention. Gently he prodded it. The muscle relaxed to the gentle caressing until one finger pressed inside, immediately tightening around that digit. Edd hissed softly.

"You gotta relax." Kevin said, pressing a kiss to the boy's neck. "Just go with the flow. It'll feel good in a second."

Slowly but surely it did. It felt great but now Edd wanted more. He strained his neck to look up at the green eyes of Kevin, begging with his eyes.

"Tell me what you want."

Eddward closed his eyes. "More."

And so he gave him just that. A second finger pressed inside of the boy and worked to stretch those taut muscles. Kevin made sure to take his time so that Edd could adjust properly. The sockhead appreciated the effort as the sting began to fade away and instead was replaced with a filling sensation that only ached for more. Eddward was by no means a masochist but he wanted to be filled with the red-head to the brim. He wanted no spot left untouched by him.

"Oh Kevin." Eddward gasped.

The motorcycle enthusiast smirked. "Say it again babe. Say my name."

And he did. Kevin nearly lost it but was strong enough to keep his composure long enough to carry the sock-head into his room. He dropped Edd onto the bed and watched him bounce once before he was on top of him. The raven haired boy latched back onto him with fervor, kisses getting sloppy and hands grasping a bit too roughly. Kevin damn near tore his clothing off his body to get as close as he could to the boy below him. He did rip the shirt off Edd's chest, discarding the scraps to the floor without a single care for it. Edd fell back and threw his arms up into the pillows and cried out as that wicked mouth worked it magic once more.

The room was spinning uncontrollably. Edd wanted nothing more than to reach his release to make it stop but the damned red-head was cruelly dragging this on. He writhed uncontrollably until Kevin grabbed a firm hold on his thighs and kept him still. Beneath his fingers he felt those lean muscles tighten with every flick of his tongue and Kevin gave an approving moan back. This drove Edd wild and he actually had to hold tight.

"Say it. Tell me what you want babe."

Eddward opened his eyes, mouth wide open while he gasped for air. "I-I want…"

"Hmm?" He hummed around Edd's member and the boy could barely contain himself.

"Please! Kevin please take me there. Throw me over the edge. I beg of you! I can't take it anymore."

The red-head lifted his mouth from Edd's member with a resounding pop and traveled back up the boy's body. They came face to face once more. "With me." He said breathlessly. "We go over together."

Kevin reached over to his bedside table and returned with a bottle of lube in his hand. Edd nodded in confirmation and lifted his legs for better access. Kevin poured the lube onto his fingers and began to prod at Edd's entrance. The loosened muscles accepted the digits eagerly, practically sucking them in. Kevin wiggled a third finger in and watched his little lover twist and turn in pain and pleasure. He took his time stretching some more, knowing his girth would surely hurt the boy if he didn't prepare him properly. In time he removed his fingers and rubbed the extra lube onto his member. He was liberal with the lube and made sure to coat every inch of it and Edd's entrance. Lifting Edd's leg up Kevin eased himself forward until the head pressed against the sweet spot. Edd's face turned a dark shade of red.

"You ready?"

Edd could only nod.

"I need you to say it babe. Say my name. Tell me you need this."

Edd wrapped his arms around the red-head's neck and pressed his lips to his ear. He spoke softly, barely a whisper. "Please Kevin. I need this. I need you."

That was that Kevin needed to be driven over the edge. Gently Kevin pressed forward, eyes locked on Edd's face. The raven haired boy's face twisted into pain as the head of Kevin's member slid in, stretching him well. Kevin remained stationary until the felt the muscles around him relax. Edd breathed as evenly as he could, willing the pain away.

Kevin pressed a little more and stopped when Edd's face scrunched up again. He did this several times, cooing soft words of encouragement into the boy's ears as they waited for his body to accept the intrusion. He repeated this over and over until he was fully sheathed inside of him. Those muscles tightened around Kevin's member and the red-head nearly rolled his eyes into the back of his head. His body was hot inside and out, gripping his member tightly but fitting so perfectly. Edd's eyes fluttered open and his blue orbs danced. Kevin's first thrust elicited a cry from the boy, Edd throwing his head back into the pillows and arching his back as he felt the hardened member sliding in and out of him. The pace was slow and steady. Kevin took his time with this. He'd blow in no time at all and that would just be no fun. Instead he played a sort of game, seeking that hot button that made all men quake. It took a few good thrusts to find it and when he had, Eddward melted like putty.

"Oh Kevin!" Eddward cried out in a fit. "Kevin! Oh baby Kevin!"

Oh ya. He wasn't going to last much longer if Edd kept this up.

Thrust after powerful thrust Kevin started to pick up his pace. He pounded into the petite boy below him with a new found vigor as the red-head felt his urge growing closer and closer by the second. He reached down with his hand to grasp Edd's member and stroked it like had had before. He twisted his wrist like Edd had done to his own to see if it worked the same way and it did. Edd was writhing about again.

Like a spring the heat inside coiled tight inside Eddward's belly, ready to unload powerfully between the two men. He held back as best as he could but with every brush against his prostate Eddward felt himself losing that much more control. He whimpered, he moaned, he cried out in ecstasy. It felt like the world would just never stop spinning. He didn't care if it did or not. All that mattered was his release and the release of the roman god above him bestowing these mind boggling pleasures.

Eddward came with cry that ended in a gasp. His mouth fell open; eyes wide open with tears brimming the corners. Kevin had never seen a more beautiful sight and he had screwed a lot of gorgeous women who in that climactic moment of pleasure looked nothing like this boy. Kevin came ferociously in seconds, snapping his hips hard and burying as far into the boy as possible. The first wave hit like a freight train and Kevin's vision was filled with dots. He cried out in tandem to Edd's cries, nuzzling his nose into the crook of his lover's neck. Wave after wave hit them both and neither cared to move until all was said and done.

Kevin, ever so gently, pulled out from Eddward and rolled over onto his back. Edd lazily lifted himself to lay his head atop of Kevin's chest, not caring once that either of them were as filthy as they were. Edd's shinning blue eyes locked with Kevin's green ones as they stared back at each other, breathless and amazed. Edd reached his hand up to brush the soft bangs hanging out from his cap and giggled. How that blasted thing stayed on was a mystery.

Kevin grinned and pulled the boy closer. His breath caressed the smaller boy's forehead. His long forgotten cellphone sat in his pants pocket buzzing. Six missed calls from his dad at the shop. Two voice mails; one from his mother and the other from his father both informing him not to bothering coming back for the rest of the day. A peaceful smile fell over both boys' faces before Kevin spoke, breaking the beautiful silence. Eddward's eyes fluttered shut just as the words spilled out. Like a soft warm blanket just the sound of them wrapped him up in a swaddle of comfort as sleep took over.

"Stay with me."

* * *

**And there you have it folks. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Oh gosh this is my first love making scene between two guys. I regret nothing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok you guys here is chapter 7! Whoohoo! Again since this chapter had to be re-posted so I lost what I previously said about it. Sigh.**

** Also, make sure to check out my authors note at the bottom for the second half of the disclaimer 'cause I'm not going to spoil it for you by announcing it up top. **

_First half of disclaimer: Just a reminder I own nothing but the plot to my story and my side characters Casandra and Judy._

* * *

Eddward woke the next morning to a beam of sunlight streaming through thick heavy curtains, spilling over his face with a brilliant vengeance. He covered his face with his hands, tossing onto his side to avoid it. Oh how he missed sleeping in a bed. Never again would he take one for granted. With his head cradled in a sea of pillows, Eddward wondered how he would ever get up again. Then he opened his eyes.

Eddward shot straight up, eyes wide and hand clutching the comforter in a death grip. He was in a bed. Not on a bench. _A bed_. But not just any bed, _Kevin's_ bed. Images of the night before raced through his mind as he frantically grappled with the sheets, catching his ankle and tripping over the edge. Edd landed with a hard thud, pillows falling on him in the process. He whimpered. _Oh dear. What have I done?!_

Wrestling the dastardly sheets back the sockhead pulled himself together enough to peer at the other side of the bed. It was empty. All that was left as remnants of the night before were the twisted wrinkled sheets and himself, standing naked with a sheet wrapped modestly around him.

Had he… Did he really just…

For whatever reason that Eddward could not fathom the sight of the empty bed hurt him. The thought was ridiculous though. It wasn't like they were exclusive or anything of that nature.

They just met and they just…

_We just…_ fucked.

_Oh goodness Eddward what did you do?!_ He inwardly scolded. _You disgusting wretch. You gave yourself to a complete stranger. And for what? A bed to sleep in?!_

Eddward grabbed the sides of his head, digging his nails right into his scalp as the weight of what happened finally started to sink in. This was a new low and he was immediately wracked with guilt. His shoulders shook as he was soon overcome by silent sobs, his heart pounding so hard in his chest he thought it just might beat its way out. How could he do this? How could he have allowed himself to fall for such charm? He was filth, the muck of the streets. Nothing but a common whore.

Had it not been for the bed Eddward would have fallen to his knees. He didn't have the strength to hold himself up. _The floor is where I belong_, he viciously though. _With all the other trash._

Every standard he ever set for himself since childhood had been sold for a night of fleeting pleasure. His carnal desires had overridden every bit of sanity that could have preserved his precious innocence. He had let this happen. He should have been stronger. He should have pushed Kevin away when he had the chance. He knew better yet allowed Kevin to cast his charming spell. The chaste flirting had somehow been taken too far. He thought back to everything that built up to that moment and criticized himself for his own stupidity.

The eye contact, the touching, sitting on his lap… Oh what a fool he had been.

Eddward struggled within himself to find some composure. What was done was done. He couldn't take it back, no matter how much he wanted to. No matter how much he wished he had never met that arrogant, egotistical, son of a-

_No. I refused to lower myself this way. It isn't even his fault. How could he have known? I'm better than this._

Why not? A nasty part of his mind chided. You already did. The first kind face you see and you're sucking its dick. You're dirty. Unclean. Filthy, filthy, filthy.

Lounging at the bar in his boxers and bathrobe, Kevin got to work making himself some breakfast. He made quick work of chopping up an onion and several potatoes, coating them in his special blend of spices before dumping it all into a pan of oil. He set the fire to a steady low and clicked on his mother's coffee pot. He wasn't much of a coffee drinker but his mother was practically an addict and insisted buying one for him as a house warming gift. He figured Eddward would appreciate the courtesy and set an empty mug down beside the machine.

He turned on the television for idle background noise as he went about cleaning up the mess they made in the living room. From the couch he spied the finger prints on his otherwise clean sliding glass door. The way Eddward had looked when he was at Kevin's mercy was breath taking. It was hard to forget the look on his face and the feel of his excited cock resting in the palm of his hand. That boy was a temptress in every essence of the word. He may not have realized the sort of power he held over Kevin when things had started to get pretty heated, but the red-head was just as helpless to the passion that inevitably consumed them. Briefly he wondered if this would have some sort of backfire but shoved that thought aside when his doorbell rang. Much to his surprise it was an old friend from high school. His cocky grin wide and wardrobe as flamboyant as ever.

"Bitch why haven't you called me?" Nathan Goldberg huffed, flipping up his sunglasses to scrutinize the red-head.

Kevin raised an unamused brow, leaning into his door frame. His hat had long since been discarded in the hamper and his fiery red hair was now exposed for all to see. Nat rose a finely nit brow while meeting Kevin's hard glare with a saucy one of his own.

"Geeze, you are worse than a woman." Kevin said with a roll of his eyes.

Nathan smirked while propping one hand on his hip. "But I certainly fuck better than one. Don't you agree?"

Kevin growled and grabbed his friend's arm to yank him out of the hall. "Just get inside you fucking weirdo."

Nat stumbled in but easily caught himself. He dusted the imaginary dirt from his clothes and turned his famous shit eating grin on his friend. Seeing that look was never a good sign in Kevin's book. With a cautionary glance at his friend he returned to the kitchen. Nat immediately smelled the scent of fresh brewed coffee and the food cooking on the stove. Nat's face lit up like it was the Fourth of July.

"Oooh making breakfast! Can I join?"

"No." Kevin said firmly while stirring his potatoes.

Nathan pouted. "Oh come on. I wanna meet her." He whined, spreading himself across the counter. "Is she ugly? Was it a drunk fuck?"

Kevin glared over his shoulder, honestly looking for something to throw at him. "Will you just shut up? No it wasn't a drunk fuck you sicko." He inwardly groaned as he dumped the potatoes into a bowl.

Nat sat back up and tucked his chin into his palm. He watched as his friend slaved rather happily over the stove and quirked his brow, a grin slowly tugging at the corner of his lips. Kevin never liked to cook. It was always just out of courtesy to his one night stands. Where Nat was more than happy to kick them to the curb as soon as the sun came up, Kevin took the high road and played the role of a gentleman. Whoever his special guest was certainly had the 'skills' to put a big ol' smile his face, Nat decided.

"So, aren't you going to tell me where you met her?" Nathan began, swirling his finger across the face of the counter. "Or him perhaps?"

Kevin's face took on a light shade of red as he readied the plates. Nat got him right where he wanted.

"It's none of your business dude."

"Oh it is so my business." Nat huffed, slapping his hand to his chest. "I am your best and most loyal friend in the world, therefore, I must know everything about you and your sad sorry sex life."

Kevin narrowed his eyes and dug through his drawers for something to chuck at him; a spoon a knife, a damn corn-on-the-cob skewer at this point. "You know for a best friend you really get on my nerves. And Nat I swear if you make a dirty joke about that I am throwing you off the balcony."

Nathan burst into a fit of laughter. Kevin quickly threw up his hands.

"Shush you fucking moron! He's still sleeping." Kevin hissed.

Nat covered his giggles with his hand. His yellow eyes gleaming with joy. "Sorry Kev but you are just way too easy to tease."

Kevin sighed and threw a hand towel at Nat's face. "Shut up and eat you idiot."

Dumping a generous portion of potatoes onto his plate, Nat reached over to snag two slices of bacon. He nibbled on the hickory smoked delight as he watched his red-headed friend stare absent mindedly at the wall. Nat leaned back. "Come on dude, spill. I know you want to."

Kevin snorted.

"Ok fine don't tell me." Nat wiggled his finger. "But I WILL find out whether you like it or not Mr. Grouchy."

Kevin didn't respond. The irritated crease on his forehead was gone and his eyes had glazed over. It was as if he was in his own little world blocking out everything out.

"E-excuse me Kevin." A soft voice sounded from down the hall.

Nat swiveled around in his chair to spy the source of that voice, his jaw dropping at the sight. This… was not what he was expecting. _Oh Kevin you naughty boy!_

"My apologies but I cannot seem to locate my clothing or my hat. Could you please- Oh!"

Eddward froze in mid step and gaped at the presence in the kitchen. A man with bright teal hair was sitting at Kevin's kitchen counter, looking back at him questioningly. His face lit up with embarrassment and his hands immediately went to his neck, but honestly, trying to hide them at this point was laughable. The hickies were everywhere. Nat saw every last one of them for the exception for the six on his back. Of course once he turned around those would be seen too. Edd bit his lip between his teeth and took a bashful step back. He all he had on were Kevin's basketball shorts and those were already handing rather low on his hips.

"M-my apologies. I didn't mean to disturb you." His face turned bright pink and he scurried back to Kevin's room, cursing himself the whole way.

Nat slowly spun back around to Kevin who looked like he had finally snapped back to reality. "I'll be right back."

The incredulous look on Nat's face did not falter. "Ohh now you have to spill the beans on this."

Kevin ignored his friend in favor of Edd. He knocked gently on his door before entering, finding said boy staring out his bedroom window. In the window's refection Kevin could see the strain on his face. A dust of pink was on his cheeks and Kevin cursed himself for being so careless. He was probably embarrassed.

"Hey I'm sorry about. Nat's my buddy and he comes around pretty randomly." He said with a grin, strolling over to his closet.

"Where are my clothes?" He didn't turn to face him.

Eddward's tone was soft and inquiring, betraying the turmoil that rumbled deep inside him. The sock head had decided he needed to man up about this and be on his way. _No use crying over spilled milk._ But he wanted to cry. He wanted to yell and rage at the red-head for seducing him and go against his very demure nature to burn out the flame of disgust. Maybe if he threw a tantrum he wouldn't feel so hollow inside. Maybe if he tore the other man down and hurt him than Eddward wouldn't hurt so much.

Ha! None of that would work. It was laughable.

Only time could heal this sort of pain.

Forcing a smile Eddward stepped away from the window, looking to Kevin when he didn't answer. The man had exited his closet with a fresh pair of pants and a wife-beater and held them out to him.

"I burned them." Kevin smirked. "Well except for the hat. You gotta work for that."

Eddward forced his smile a little wider. "Nonsense. I earned it fair and square." _Work for it_. Those three words drove like nails into his already beaten heart.

Kevin tossed the clothes in his hand to Edd who caught them awkwardly. "You earned it last night. What about today?"

_Again? You are an insatiable monster!_

Eddward laughed but the sound was much too low, much too concise for the red-head's liking. He quirked a brow.

"Just give them back and I'll be on my way. No sense in keeping you from your friend over our silly little game."

Silly indeed. Silly stupid Eddward.

The playful look Kevin's face immediately dropped. Something was up. He could see it in the sockhead's frigid stance and the calm collection in his voice. Where was the tease from yesterday? Kevin licked his lips and glanced out his bedroom door to the guest room. Maybe he said something? Or was he much more upset about Nat's presence than he anticipated? Whatever it was he wanted to fix it.

"Kevin,"

The red-head snapped his attention back to the dark haired boy. That smile was… creepy. Cold. Fake, phony, pretend, and every other synonym he could think of. If he knew anything for certain it was that he didn't like that smile. No not one bit.

"My clothes please?" Eddward pressed.

Kevin merely shrugged and walked back out to his kitchen. He had to get away from the dark of his room. He had fully expected to see his bed sheets strung out across the floor like that had been last night, but instead he found the bed made. Not a wrinkle in sight. Even the torn remains of the shirt Kevin had lent him were gone. Not a trace of the sockhead or their dirty deed could be found. Why it bothered him so much eluded the red-head. He expected to find at least something. He supposed a half-naked man willing to clean the bed mess they made was something to be appreciative of. But still. It was the mighty principal of men like him. Take home a trophy and admire all the dirty smudges you made to get there.

Eddward followed Kevin into the kitchen and watched the red-head curiously as he sat at the bar to continue his meal. The teal haired man was nowhere to be seen. On the counter was a note from Nat.

_Yo, left you to deal with your dude. Call me or I will castrate you. Hugs and Kisses! –Nat_

Kevin snorted and crumbled the note. At least he had _some_ common sense.

Eddward frowned. "Kevin. My clothes." He said a little firmer.

Kevin shrugged. "Ashes."

The sockhead crossed his arms. Trying to look as serious as his tone was implicating was starting to tickle Kevin's funny bone. He bit into a forkful of potatoes to stop himself from grinning like an idiot. He was much too cute for his own good.

"Come now. The game is over. I would like to have them back now."

"Nat's gone." Kevin said with a bored tone. "So don't worry about."

Eddward rolled his eyes. "That is not my concern. What is, is getting to the Salvation Army so that I may obtain some apparel for the up and coming winter season, which, I cannot do if you are holding my clothes hostage."

Kevin coughed to hide his bark of laughter. "I'm not holding anything hostage. Take a look in the trash if you don't believe me."

Eddward eyed him closely but inched towards the stainless steel receptacle none the less. He pressed down on the foot lever and peered inside. His mind went blank. "Oh." Bits of charred and shredded material was sprinkled at the bottom of an otherwise clean trash bag. "You were serious." Eddward's tongue darted out to wet his lip. Well, this was quite the predicament. What sort of lunatic burns another person's clothing?! _Ugh. Eddward you have gotten yourself into a fine mess._

"Salvation Army?" Kevin downed some more potatoes, enjoying the garlicky taste that rolled over his tongue. "Oh no. No, no, no. If you're going to be staying here there is no way you're going to be walking around with somebody else's hand-me-downs."

Eddward's brows shot to the top of his head. "Staying? As in here?"

"Where else?" Kevin frowned back.

Eddward inhaled deeply, shaking his head. Oh dear. This situation has surly spun out of control. "Oh no I couldn't."

Kevin set down his fork and picked up his plate. He suddenly didn't feel so hungry. "What about last night?"

Edd ignored the painful jab in his gut. Did he have to bring _that_ up?

"What are you talking about?" Feigning stupidity was so unbecoming of him. Why is he even bothering?

"I'm talking about after the mind blowing sex he had. You remember that much don't you?" Did he not hear his offer? It was possible. He had fallen asleep pretty quickly, mumbling incoherently before passing out like a rock.

Eddward narrowed his eyes by a fraction. It infuriated him that Kevin could talk to openly about it. Just sex. That's all it was. Thoughtless fiery coitus. And here he thought the joining of two people was something to be respected. _Well it is time to put the dog out of its misery_, he grimly thought. There was absolutely no way he was going to stay here. It out was out the question.

"I see. Well I turn down your offer for residence with the up most respect." Liar. He was shooting him down like Elmer Fudd. "Our… activities… last night warrant no reason for your proposal. You have done enough."

Kevin stood from his seat and dumped his dishes into the sink. When he didn't immediately clean them Eddward stepped up to do it himself, surprising both Kevin and himself. He blushed. "M-my apologies. Another nasty habit of mine."

"Got many of them?" Kevin asked, a grin on his freckled face.

Eddward felt the corners of his lip lifting. "You could say that."

Wait a minute, wasn't Elmer Fudd a terrible shot?

* * *

**Ya so I would totally not blame you if you threw a brick at me. I can't believe I made an Loony Toons reference! **

**Anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter. I really wanted to humanize the characters, especially Edd. Lemons in fanfics are so cool and anything can go in them, which is the beauty of it, but I figured why not put a little more reality into it with a change in the aftermath you know? What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Trash it, burn it and never see it again? 'Cause there is more to follow this train wreck so stick around!  
**

_Second half of disclaimer**:**The totally most awesome king of__ butts belongs to the_ creative mind of C2ndy2c1d


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes! The story alert thingy-ma-bob is gone SO we are moving on!**

**I've been busting my butt off the last two days with this story not to mention getting ready to move out of my stupid apartment. I'm currently working on chapter 10 but its proving to be a pain in my derriere. Hopefully I can keep the momentum going. Thank you all so much for your awesome and lovely reviews. I can't wait to post the next chapter! *checks all chapters for the billionth time* Good everything is in place. Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story and my side characters Casandra, Judy, and Nicolette._

* * *

Yes. Elmer Fudd was a terrible shot. Horrible, downright pathetic with a gun, and Eddward Vincent was the only being in existence with an even worse shot than the bumbling Warner Brothers character. How on earth the red-head had convinced him to go with him to the mall was beyond him. One minute he was standing his ground in the kitchen and then next he was walking through the automatic doors of Manhattan's most populated shopping center, Kevin leading the way with his smug signature look. This did not amuse the sockhead. Not at all.

He sighed, trailing after him. If looks could kill he'd be locked up for first degree murder. The glare in his eyes threatened to burn holes into the back of Kevin's beloved jacket. He did his best to ignore the skip in his heart beat every time the heavy material of Kevin's camouflage pants brushed against his skinny legs. They were a tad long for him but sat perfectly on his slightly curved hips. He also wore one of Kevin's varsity jackets over a white wife beater and Eddward never felt more like a hipster douchebag in his life. Thankfully Kevin didn't return his beanie or else it would be putting the proverbial cherry on the sundae. He could only thank his lucky stars he left Edd's sneakers alone.

He really didn't feel up to being out in the open even with all the cover up makeup on his neck, chest and shoulders. His body ached so sweetly all over. It was strange feeling this way. He had completely expected to awaken exhausted and in pain but the skip in his step rightfully said otherwise. There was a slight bit of pressure where the red-head had paid special attention to but it was nothing he couldn't handle. As used as he was feeling he also had to admit that Kevin knew how to make the lasting memory, well, memorable. He had heard all the horror stories from first timers who came back puffy eyed and heartbroken from their first coital experience. What he and Kevin shared was nothing like the stories he heard. Perhaps the man was just that gifted.

_No, no Eddward. Do not praise him. Even if he was… shall we say, amazing... It gave him no right to be so smug about it. _For all Eddward knew Kevin could be chalk full of diseases from all the 'practice' he had.

The very thought made him shudder. _Note to self, plan trip to doctors office immediately!_

"Come on dork." Kevin shouted from the open door of a Hot Topic. The thick dank smell of something permeated the air around the door and it made Eddward cringe. He wasn't much of a fan of these types of establishments.

"Perhaps we could move on to something a bit more conservative?" He said, eyeing the Old Navy across the way.

Kevin followed his gaze and cringed just as badly as Edd had. "Hell no! Now get your cute little ass over here before I kick it."

A maddening blush flew across Edd's cheeks. _Oh that…that…Ooh! The nerve of him._

Eddward stomped over to Kevin who flashed him a toothy smile. The urge to pluck Kevin's glasses from his stupid face and dangle them over the rail sounded like a brilliant idea. Then again Kevin could easily dangle him from the rail. He sighed, shoulders caving in surrender.

"Alright dude. Let's get you set up."

"Might I remind you I haven't the finances to support any purchases?"

"And need I remind you that you ain't gotta worry about it?"

"Don't have to." Eddward corrected and Kevin rolled his eyes. "Whatever dork."

The store was small and crowded like always. Kevin's domineering presence made it easy to maneuver through the people, shoulders shoving and bumping back confidently. Poor Eddward felt like a ball being bounced back and forth with no end in sight.

"Hey boys." A woman with a head set said from across the room. Piercings littered her ears in places Eddward hadn't imagined, following the gold chain that hooked from the cartilage to the piercing in her nose. Just above her lip was a snake bite and a bar bell in each eye brow. Her chair was cut incredibly short and dyed pink. Her hair was littered with sparkles and both boys guessed that it probably had something to do with one of the many cans of glitter spray they were known for selling. When Eddward nodded his head in acknowledgement Kevin stepped up behind him, draping a lazy arm on the smaller boy's shoulder. "Think you can help us out chicka?"

The woman's eyes sparkled as brightly as her hair as she stepped down from her foot stool. "Thought you'd never ask bro."

_Wow, he's so… cool._ Eddward peeked up at Kevin through black curtain that was his hair. _And so debonair. I don't understand how he does that._

The woman stepped up clipping her head set twice, freeing herself for some time with the boys. "What you lookin' for?"

Kevin pointed to Edd. "New wardrobe."

The pixie haired girl stepped back, forefinger and thumb pressed to her chin in a calculating stare. She eyed Eddward from head to toe pointing her other finger while her lips moved in a mumbled habit Eddward was familiar with. He often did the same thing when calculating the answer to a difficult question or seeking a way out of trouble his friend back home usually put him in. The woman pursed her pouty red lips.

"I've got just the thing." She said suddenly, shaking Edd from his thoughts.

Was he going to like where this was going? No, no he wasn't and by the way the woman grabbed his wrist and tugged him through the store only confirmed his worries. Kevin's taunting chuckle following after them.

"I'm not wearing that." Eddward snapped.

"Just put it on."

"No."

Nicolette, the woman with all that metal in her face, pouted. "Oh come on. I swear you'll look super good in these. My cousin bought a pair like these about a year ago and she still totally loves them. And they're super comfy. Just try them on." She said, holding up a pair of skinny black jeans.

Eddward cringed and shoved the offending clothing away from him. "No. Please don't make me do that."

Kevin lounged on the side of the dressing room door with his glasses tilted forward, his eyes dancing with amusement. Ever since Nicolette offered to help them Eddward was nothing but trouble. He should have been embarrassed by the boy's stubborn behavior but he wasn't. It just made him want to laugh. He was acting like a five year old.

"Dude stop acting like a five year old and put it on. You don't like then we'll go somewhere else. How about that?"

Eddward snapped his withering gaze at Kevin who never backed down from a challenge.

"And I can already tell you I am not going to like it."

"Going to is the key word. Now shut up, put it on, and show me or I'll put them on you myself."

Eddward's eyes bulged out of his head. Oh he was so fun to tease.

"Your choice."

He smirked, shoving his glasses back into place and silently hoping Eddward would just put the pants on. He really didn't feel like getting kicked out of his favorite store for screwing around in the dressing room. Which is probably what would have happened had Eddward not snatched up the pants from Nicolette.

"You are insufferable." He said slamming the door shut.

Nicolette smiled nervously at Kevin who chuckled and hit the door with his knuckle. The tiny gasp on the other side made him grin even wider. "Could say the same thing."

"Nya na nan nan." Eddward slapped his lips together mockingly.

The sockhead heaved a heavy sigh. He looked down at the skinny jeans dangling from his hands and shook them out, measuring their height to about an inch and a quarter too long. There was someone he knew back at home who wore skinny jeans like these. In fact, he bought these exact same pair from the exact same store back at Peach Creek mall. He shuddered as the memory of _his_ smile trickled to the forefront of his thoughts. It had been so long since he last thought of him. Not since their nasty falling out. Edd hated to think his moving to New York destroyed the many relationships he had back home but he couldn't deny all the damage that leaving had caused.

In the mirror's reflection Eddward gazed, not at himself, but at the sight of another. A cocky grin was plastered to his face, eyes glinting both playfully and dangerously. Just the thought of him made poor Eddward shiver. He both missed and despised this person for their falling out. He wanted both to hug and strangle that stupid smirk off his smirky smirking face. ARG! Just thinking about it made Eddward want to stomp and kick the nearest piece of furniture.

"You done yet?"

The door quickly unlatched and out stepped a fuming Eddward. The skinny jeans fit him damn near perfectly. The ends were a just a smidgen long but the material hugged every lean muscle and curve just right. Kevin immediately approved but the look on Edd's face said he whole heartedly disagreed.

"And the big problem is?" Kevin asked, adding a bit of inflection at the end.

Edd's eye twitched. "I don't like them." He snapped the door shut and quickly changed out of them. The sooner he was out of this place the better.

Kevin shrugged and smiled apologetically to Nicolette. "Thanks chicka but no thanks."

The pierced up woman pouted, her snake bit glinting in the ugly red light that shined right above them. "Boo. No fun. Well I hope you and your boyfriend find something nice." She leaned in a little closer to Kevin and whispered. "He's really cute but he looks like the cardigan type. You know?"

Kevin grimaced. "Ya don't remind me." He purposely ignored the boyfriend thing. It wasn't like that but there was no sense in arguing with a complete stranger.

And so they moved on. Kevn made sure to avoid the Old Navy at all costs.

"And just what do you have against Old Navy?" Eddward inquired as they walked to the fourth store about to be shot down. The sockhead was adamant in his stance. He wouldn't let Kevin spend a single penny on him. Even if Kevin disagreed the Salvation Army works just fine for what he needs.

"Why would I want to shop a place that has 'old' in the title?" He snipped. "Besides the place reeks of middle aged moms trying to be hip."

Eddward scoffed. "I for one enjoy shopping at their department stores. You can always find an excellent deal on sweaters in the summer."

Kevin gaped. "Sweaters in the summer? Are you serious?"

Edd cracked a grin. "Indeed."

Kevin shook his head. "Not while I'm around."

Eddward froze as he was hit with a wave of dejavu. _He_ said the same thing back when…

"Yo." Kevin grabbed a hold of Edd's shoulder and gave him a gentle shake. "Space cadet I've got an idea."

Edd shook the euphoric feeling out of his head and followed after the red-head, tugging up his pants when he felt them shift a tad lower._ Oh dear. I should have worn a belt. Now would not be the time for a wardrobe malfunction._

* * *

**And there you have it folks. What do you think? Hugs and Kisses!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there folks! Chapter 9 is large and in charge! **

**Well at least it should be because for the next couple of days I wont be able to upload the next set of chapters. Hubby and I are looking at some places to move to BUT no worries. I've been working my fingers to the bone on 12 and I have 13 all planned out. Also I think I'm just going to start putting the disclaimer at the bottom. Putting it at the top can sometimes ruin the surprise if a writer adds in an OC like the fabulous Nat or something.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Three hours and several department stores later Eddward found himself in possession of two shopping bags that he refused to acknowledge. In them were shirts, pants and a few accessories that he admittedly liked but he refused to accept them. He felt incredibly guilty. Kevin was making these purchases with his hard earned money and doting on the sockhead at every turn. Anything that made the boy's eye sparkle was rung up in an instant much to Eddward's chagrin. He didn't want the guy spending anything on him. It wasn't his money to play with. Whatever he wanted he would earn on his own.

But you did earn every bit. Especially when you were on your knees sucking his-

Eddward held his breath and counted backwards from ten. There was no use in berating himself any further. Regret tasted bitter on the tongue and he had swallowed enough of it to last a life time.

Kevin watched Edd from behind with the shopping bags hanging from his hand over one shoulder, wondering just what was on the boy's mind. There was without a shadow of a doubt that he was acting off from his usual self. He was a bit more snippy than yesterday and any time Kevin made some sort of physical contact, intentionally or not, it was like the sockhead couldn't decide whether or not he liked it. Seriously every reaction was a throw off. One second he'd be blushing and the next something nasty was tumbling out of his adorable mouth. Why couldn't he just shut up and take it like he did last night?

Returning images of the night before sent a shiver of pleasure running down his spine. That look his little lover had given him, eyes and mouth wide open in a throaty cry of ecstasy, he was going to remember it for a very long time.

Kevin felt his gut rumble and lead Edd back up to the second story floor where the food court was located. Just as expected he denied Kevin's offer for lunch.

"I cannot accept."

Eddward's prudence was really starting to grate on his nerves. "Dude if I have to tell you to shut up one more time I'm buying a roll of duct tape and making it happen. Now _shut up_ and eat your burrito before I do."

The sockhead huffed, crossing one leg daintily over the other like a woman. "Please, help yourself."

Kevin sipped at his coke before setting it down rather roughly. "Ok what's your problem?"

"I haven't the slightest clue what you are talking about."

The red-head narrowed his eyes. "Bull. Now spill. What's got your panties in a bunch?"

Eddward uncrossed his legs and Kevin fought not to think of the implications that came from it. _I'm such a pervert._

A well placed scowl was on the sockhead's face. "I merely wish to return all of these." He said with a sweep of his arm towards the bags. "And go to the donation center so that I may truly start my day."

Gallivanting around the mall had been fun but this mirage of friendship could only last so long. They knew nothing of one another and sooner than later it would end and they would go back to their separate lives; Kevin to his luxurious flat and Edd to his pathetic existence on the streets. At least this way the pain of saying goodbye wouldn't hurt so much in the end. So long as it was on his terms.

That's how things worked in his life after all.

"We're still on this?" Kevin rubbed his chin and admired the smooth skin of his face. He made sure to shave nice and well before leaving. He could care less about a little stubble but today he figured, why not?

"Ok let's get one thing straight. It's my money and I can do whatever the hell I want with it. You're in desperate need of a few things and given the condition I found you in-"

"You burned my pants!" Eddward snapped back.

"-I figured you'd appreciate it." He snorted. "Is my act of generosity that appalling to you?"

Eddward groaned from behind closed eye lids. He wasn't making this any easier. "Yes and no. Yes because…" _We screwed and now all of a sudden I'm being showered in gifts like some prostitute._ He pressed on. "…As I said before what I do not earn of my own two hands is irrelevant to myself. I don't deserve them. No because I DO appreciate the thoughtfulness behind your actions."

Kevin tapped a single finger against his temple. It irked him that the sockhead was being like this. What happened to the sweetie he met just yesterday? His candy flavoring was turning sour and Kevin wasn't much for sour treats.

"Alright dork. You want to be like that? Then-"

**_I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world. Life is plastic. It's fantastic. You can-_**

Kevin froze in mortified horror. "That fucker changed my ring tone!" Kevin snatched up his cell phone from his pocket, holding up two fingers to excuse himself. He walked to the end of a long hall leading to the restrooms and shoved his cellphone right against his face. "Nat you fanny bandit I swear I'm gonna-"

"_You like my ring tone?_" His friend giggled. "_Much better than that heavy metal crud you put on there. And I seriously suggest changing the graphic on your background. Kind of cheesy using a default picture. Oh, Idea!"_

His sing song voice made Kevin cringe. Why were they friends again?

"_You can use one of that little cutie pie you ate up last night._"

Kevin's face flushed red. "Dude shut up." Gingerly he peeked around the corner of the wall and spied said sockhead at the table where he left them. He sincerely hoped he wouldn't try to make a run for it. He had a bone to pick and he was going to make sure Edd got the stupid hint. "What do you want?"

"_Oooh. Little snippy. Things didn't work out so well?_"

Kevin rolled his eyes only to remember Nat couldn't actually see the look of annoyance on his face. "You could say that." He sighed, running his fingers through the bangs of his hair, absentmindedly rubbing his fingers across the edge of his hat. "Don't got time for this. Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Nat huffed. "_You are no fun_."

"Anything new?" He could hear Nat giggling like an idiot.

"_Dude you are so bad. You are bombing out there. What is wrong with you? Have I taught you nothing?_"

Kevin frowned. What the hell? He leaned back out of the hall and it really didn't take him long to find what he was looking for. He gaped at the sight of the other end of the food court. You have got to be kidding!

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me. Nat are you following me?!"

The infamous teal-head was standing on the other side of a potted plant with his phone squished to his ear, a grin plastered to his face. "Noooo." He bobbed his head up and down throwing his thumb up.

Kevin flipped him the bird. "I'm hanging up now."

"_WAIT!_"

Kevin pulled his phone from his ear. It wasn't like Nat had to scream into his receiver, he could hear the fucker yelling from across the damn food court. "What?" He asked irritation laced in his voice.

"_Tips. I called for tips._"

"You know the drill. Leave it on the bedside table and have a nice day." Kevin said gruffly.

"_No, no, no. Tips for you dummy." _He heard Nat sigh and lifted an unamused a brow at the man_. "First you need to give me deats about your stud muffin_."

Kevin threw him a look. "Are you serious? I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"_Exactly and you're ruining the magic! I am here to save your date so you better knock off the attitude mister._"

"Date?" Kevin shifted his gaze back to Eddward. "Nah man it ain't like that."

"_Oh? Somehow I find that hard to believe. The guy was covered from head to toe in love bites AND you two are at the mall together. As far as I know you NEVER keep your booty calls past noon let alone take them to the mall the next day_."

Kevin growled softly in his throat. "He's not a booty call either."

Nat snapped his head back in Kevin's direction, one brow raised as high as it could go. "_Then enlighten me. Who is he to you?_"

"He's my new roommate." Kevin said quickly. He was antsy to get back to Eddward and about 2.3 seconds from hanging up on Nat. "And I'm helping him out with a few things. Chill. It's nothing special."

Nat didn't look convinced. "_Uh-huh_."

"Scram dude. I'm busy."

"_You hang up on me right now I swear I will sashay my little tushy out there and give you BOTH a piece of my mind. Now straighten up and let Auntie Nat save the day_."

Kevin pinched the bridge of his nose. Out of the corner of his eye he could Eddward leaning back in his seat. The boy crossed his arms over his chest and looked up to the giant clock situated at the very top between two windows that looked out onto the mall parking lot. Kevin had been gone a rather long time. He supposed who ever called him had something important to say. He sighed.

"Look man I don't have time for this. Can't you just, I don't know, fairy godmother somebody else?"

"_First you tell me why he's so pissed off_."

Kevin shrugged. "The hell if I know. Last night he was fine and then this morning it's like he's menstruating or some stupid shit like that. I didn't do shit to him and now I'm getting burned. Actually now that you bring it up I was just about to give him a piece of MY mind."

From where he stood he could see Nat shaking his head. "_Ok, I know this may be a bit difficult for you seeing as you are the way you are, but have you ever tried just asking him what's wrong?_"

Kevin growled. "NAT!"

"_Nu-huh-huh. Don't you raise your voice to me young man. I'm only here to help_." The leaves of the potted plant shifted. "_So did you?_"

Kevin groaned. "Yes I did and he denies that anything is wrong." Nat remained silent on the phone so he continued. "One minute I've got my arm on him and he's leaning in for more, laughing and smiling, and then the next he's pushing me away like I've got the plague or something. Honestly I'm about to walk out of here. He wants to be a little bitch about this then he can be on his merry way. You know I don't put up with people's shit for long."

Nat sighed. "_Oh good lord_."

Kevin frowned. "Dude?"

Nat stepped out from behind the potted plant, eyes bearing into the red-head. The look about him was nothing short of intense. "_He wasn't by any chance a virgin was he?_"

Kevin scoffed. "Nat don't be stupid."

"_No, Kevin, YOU don't be stupid. Did you even ask him?_" The look of confusion on Kevin's face was enough of an answer. "_Oh sweet merciful… You are soooo lucky I followed you. Kevin you dope! How could you not ask?!_"

Kevin winced some, pulling the phone from his ear. "Look he didn't seem like it, ok? I mean he acted just fine to my advances so I don't see what the fucking issue is."

"_The 'fucking issue' is that you very well could have carelessly taken this sweet boys innocence. The poor thing. He's probably acting out because of it._"

Kevin rubbed the back of his head, his lips twisting together.

"Are you sure? I've only ever dealt with female virgins and they act nothing like this."

"_It doesn't matter. You need to march your butt back out there and talk to him before things blow out of proportion. Doesn't matter if he's a friend, a roommate, or a booty call. You need to fix this._"

Nat hung right up on him and Kevin was left to stand in the hall alone with his thoughts. If what Nat said true then…

Eddward's head snapped up the moment Kevin returned, but the look on his face was anything but encouraging. With a frown the sockhead adjusted himself in his seat to look directly across at the red-head.

"Is something the matter?" Eddward could beat himself for asking such a silly question. Obviously there was.

Kevin sucked in a breath that he let out slowly. He pinned Eddward down with his eyes. "Ok dork. Serious talk." He cleared his throat and Eddward felt the pit of his stomach fill with butterflies. Kevin vigorously rubbed his cheek as if wiping away whatever unclean thought was showing on his face. The two locked eyes for the briefest of moments before either said a word.

"Are you a virgin?"

All the color drained from Edd's face. "W-what?"

"You heard me." Kevin's stare intensified. "You were a virgin weren't you?"

A flash of red immediately painted his cheeks, giving the answer away. "I-I don't see how any of that is your b-business."

Kevin narrowed his eyes on the sockhead and slumped over the table, fingers pressed to his temple. "I can't believe this." He closed his eyes. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Eddward narrowed his eyes into slits. "Oh, I see. So you can't believe you slept with someone inexperienced." Disgust was written all over his face and he spat. "How comical."

Kevin snapped open his eyes. "No you idiot. I can't believe I let this happen. Fuck, I'm so stupid!"

"Let it happen?!" Eddward started to shake with fury. "For your information it was YOU who seduced me into your bed. Not the other way around."

Kevin snorted indignantly. "Yeah? Well I didn't hear you saying no. You couldn't wrap your legs around me any faster so before you go spouting some shit to me you better check yourself first."

At this point Eddward was seething with rage. Hot salty tears filled his eyes to the brim, threatening to fall. "You sick perversion of man! You dare take something precious from me and then taunt me for it?" A single tear found its way down his cheek. "I trusted you and I..." Eddward suddenly stood, pushing his chair back. "I refuse to be treated like some common whore." He grit his teeth. "It was I who was the fool in this. My mistake was trusting you. I should have known better."

Kevin's eyes widened. Whoa, ok, this is getting out of hand. "Edd wait."

"No! No more waiting. I am leaving."

Eddward turned to leave but felt a tug on his arm. He snapped his head back at Kevin who had caught him by the wrist, fingers digging unforgiveable marks into his delicate wrist. On the red-head's face was a look of unfathomable frustration. His brows were drawn together and his teeth grinding hard. Edd felt his heart thump in his chest but he immediately extinguished the sudden need to sooth the other man's anger. Why should he care about sparing Kevin's feelings? What about his own? It was plain as day that he didn't care how Eddward felt about all this. He took something that wasn't his to take and now Edd had to live with the consequences. _The sooner I can get away the better_, he told himself. And he would never have to see Kevin again.

But Kevin had other plans.

"Look," He said between clenched teeth. "We're going home and talking about this."

"I have no home." Eddward scoffed and pulled at his arm. "And there is nothing further I wish to speak to you about." When Kevin didn't release his hold Eddward pulled harder.

Kevin kept his grip firm. "Hey! Calm the fuck down. You're making a scene."

Edd's cheeks burned a dark shade of red. "Just let me go!"

"No."

Edd locked eyes with Kevin. He could feel the eyes of other patrons staring over the commotion they were making. From behind his mirrored glasses forest green clashed with chrome blue, each swirling with words still yet to be spoken. They could hear the whispers of others but neither was willing to back down.

Eddward pursed his lips, eyes dancing over Kevin's face. "Say what you need now. I will not be going back with you."

Kevin growled, running his free hand through this bangs. "I just, I didn't know. If I had known I wouldn't have… No that's not what I mean to say. What I'm trying to say is… UGH! I can't do this here!"

Eddward squashed down the panic rising inside of him. He didn't want to be alone in that place with him. He didn't want to be convinced of forgiving him, nor did he want to see all the places they 'touched'. All he wanted was to forget and move on but Kevin was making that difficult.

"Please," Kevin pleaded. "Just come with me."

Eddward forced himself to look away. Another tear trickled out of his eye and down his cheek. "You've done enough. Please just let me go."

"I can't." Kevin's voice was beginning to strain but he kept his tone low. "I thought you were ok this morning and thought nothing of it but obviously you weren't. Please let me explain back at the house. I can't let you go, not like this."

Eddward raised a brow when Kevin slowly started to pull him forward. He raised a hand to wipe the fallen tear from his cheek and Edd felt his heart begin to melt. _No stop it Eddward. Don't fall for his charm._

"A-and why is that?"

"Because I never meant to hurt you." Kevin's lips pressed into a flat line. "I'm an asshole, among other things, but I don't lie and I certainly don't take what's not mine."

Eddward released a shaky breath. _But you did_. His concrete resolve was crumbling like dirt. He closed his eyes. Where did the blame truly belong? He could have said no. He should have pushed Kevin away when he had the chance, yet he didn't. The red-head was not the only one at fault and Eddward could shoot himself in the head for thinking otherwise. In his anger he had forgotten who it as that initiated their evening act. His innocence had not been stolen or taken without permission. His behavior, though reasonable, was no excuse for treating Kevin this way.

"I willingly gave it away." Edde tilted his head to the ground, staring bitterly at the floor between his feet. The confession rolled off his long like a stale piece of candy. "I too bear the consequence of these actions. My treatment of you was not without reason but you cannot be held accountable for this alone. I didn't think to tell you. I just… I just…"

Kevin felt his heart breaking under the weight of Eddward's words. He wrapped his arms around the sockhead and pressed his head into his chest. The red-head ran his fingers through Edd's soft raven locks. The boy started to sob.

"Shh. It's ok." Kevin cooed softly.

Edd continued to sob. "I never should have let it get to this point. I had the power to say no."

The sour taste of regret made Kevin's face scrunch as he searched his mind for the right words to say. "I don't know you well enough to expect my apology to mean anything, but believe me when I say that I never meant to hurt you." He tipped Edd's chin up to look at him. "I know this is all so confusing for you right now, but if you can give me a chance I think I can make things better. Please, will you come home with me?"

* * *

**Hey guys me again. Hope you liked this chapter. Let me know what you guys think and I'll see ya in a couple of days. Ttfn, ta-ta for now!**

**~Lovespell**

_Disclaimer: __I own nothing but the plot to my story and the side characters Judy, Casandra, and Nicolette. And the totally sexy Nat belongs to the totally brilliant mind of C2ndy2c1d._


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh yeah! Uh-huh! Chapter 10 coming your way!**

**So a little update on moi. I found a place and I'm moving in uber soon. Like this coming week. Ya no kidding so I'm busy getting everything ready and squeezing as much time as I can into writing. I've also started a few other KevEdd stories but no where near where I want to be with them so I wont be posting them any time soon. Maybe after the move. Anyways chapter 11 is completed and 12 is on its merry way to the editing pile. So how does a thank you to my awesome reviewers sound? Fantubular right?**

**My special thanks to: **Fomalhaut**, **Evil Edd**, **canamochi**, and **GFMCTB **!**

**Ok that's enogh of my rambling mouth. Here's chap 10. Enjoy!**

* * *

The walk back to Kevin's flat was quiet but tense. Kevin carried the shopping bags in one arm while the other was draped across Eddward's shoulders. The sockhead was puffy eyed and red in the face from his earlier outburst. His face was saturated in wet and dry tear and he could hear him softly sniffle every few feet. Kevin made it a point to keep his body close to Edds, it seemed to be the only thing that stopped the water works. Kevin admittedly wasn't at all that great with comforting other people. Whatever he wanted to say usually fell short of its meaning so he was used to just being the ear to listen or the shoulder to cry on. Giving advice was not his forte but he would try his hardest for the sockhead.

He didn't understand how losing one's virginity could make someone as distraught as it made Edd. When he lost his at the ripe age of way-too-freakin'-young, it had been the best feeling ever. Sure he was nervous like most guys were but in the end it turned out to be the biggest confidence booster that he couldn't get enough of. Watching Edd's reaction however made Kevin realize just how little he knew of the boy. Maybe his virginity meant something to him. It didn't lessen the guilt on the red-head's mind. He wasn't the kind of guy who took things that were precious to others and had he known, things may have played out much differently.

The sex was just that, sex. The act is self was not performed by lovers, just two consenting adults looking for a little temporary fun. He didn't see it as a big deal but then again he wasn't Edd. Maybe he had this fantasy of losing his virginity to someone he loved. Did he have someone to love? He'd have to ask when they sat down to talk.

Kevin let Edd into the house first, giving the sockhead space to adjust to the surroundings. Eddward took small steps into the flat, head down to avoid any kind of eye contact with the red-head. His eyes wandered about the place like he had never stepped foot in it before but the expression on his face spoke volumes of the inner turmoil rampaging in his gut. He looked to the kitchen counter and then to the couch, the places they had been when they let their lustful appetites take over. He especially remembered the sliding glass door. He stepped towards it and pressed his hand to the cool glass. He could just barely make out the outline of finger prints placed directly on both his left and right side, _exactly_ where Kevin had leaned in on him. He stood in the same spot when he looked out upon the beauty of the city night.

_It feels so surreal to be here again_. He sighed.

He wondered if being here was such a good idea anymore. He was more than certain that he would be haunted by the memory of their night together. The reason he wanted to forget was because he really didn't want to. He wanted to remember how special he felt wrapped up in those two strong arms. Every feather light kiss had burned a trail of need on his skin, evoking sudden and unfamiliar feelings from deep within. It was confusing. He had never before felt so desired nor did he ever crave something so physical in his life.

He sighed again, wondering if giving himself so freely was really such a bad thing. He knew of many others who performed coitus on a near daily basis and took pride in that sort of accomplishment. It wasn't ideal for himself; however, others in his life had glorified their actions as something to be respected. Eddward didn't understand this at all but supposed that 'to each their own'.

In this predicament he would have to decide whether or not what he had done had been worth the anguish he suffered in the aftermath. He broke a promise he had made to himself but was the result of said broken promise not enough to balance out the pros and cons? He thought to himself, eyes glazing over and staring wordlessly out onto the city. He had to carefully consider both sides of the spectrum.

Pro: He got to experience the physical and emotional act of coitus.

Con: It had been with a stranger, someone he knew _nothing_ about.

Pro: It felt so incredibly amazing! Like fire and ice melding together and exploding into a smoky cloud of longing he never perceived before.

Con: They didn't use protection. Neither could be aware of any viruses or disease the other could pass on!

Pro: It was with Kevin

Con: It was with Kevin

His eyes fell closed as he fought back to urge to start sobbing. Why was this so difficult? Why couldn't he just move on like everyone else? He questioned why this had to matter so much. So he broke a promise to himself, big deal. Yet that wasn't the point. It scared him how easily coerced he had been by the red-head. Like a magic spell he had been lured into a sense of wonder and excitement, promised unworldly pleasure by Kevin's experienced hand.

In the past it was easy to say no but now the word rolled sourly on his tongue. It was impractical for Eddward to be acting like this. It was so completely out of his nature. What would his friends and family say about him back home? He was immediately filled with shame.

You're dirty, that wicked voice said. You're a disgusting whore who screwed the first pretty face you saw. Go on, feel sorry for yourself. You're good at that.

Edd forced his gaze from the sliding glass door.

Kevin set the shopping bags down and remained at the threshold of the kitchen. He wanted to give the sockhead some space to think before bringing the subject up. Above all he wanted to do was convince him that there was nothing wrong with what they did. Sex was supposed to be an enjoyable experience that left you wanting more, not hating yourself.

Quietly he made his way across the room to the couch and sat there for a good long while, staring at the blank face of the television. In the reflective glass he saw Edd turn his head to look at the red-head, one arm rubbing the other. Kevin's attention stuck on the boy as he very slowly stepped away from the glass and towards the back of the couch. His head was tilted forward with his chin pressed to his chest. For a moment Kevin worried that he would start crying again but sat in stunned silence when the sockhead instead walked around to sit beside him. There was a comfortable amount of distance between them as Edd perched himself at the very edge of the cushion. Kevin glanced at him through the peripheral of his vision.

"You ready to talk about this?"

Eddward nodded his head slowly.

Kevin rubbed the back of his head and released a heavy sigh. "Ok um, I'm not sure where to start. So just bear with me on this." Edd nodded once more and Kevin continued. "Alright, so I'm going to ask you a couple of questions and you can either answer yes or no. You don't have to go into any sort of detail if you don't want to. Got it?"

Edd nodded again.

The motorcycle enthusiast kicked up his feet on the coffee table, noting the silly little face Edd made as dirt fell onto the clean glass. _Messy, messy, messy_.

"You are… _were_ a virgin, right?" He corrected himself.

Eddward spoke softly, the word almost catching in his throat. "Affirmative."

Kevin bit his lip as he considered his next question carefully. "Did keeping your virginity mean something special to you? Like, was there someone specific you had in mind?"

Edd became crestfallen and looked away.

"Hey come on. You gotta communicate with me here." Kevin scooted closer to him, lengthening his arm on the back of the couch. He made sure to speak clear and slow, afraid that any power in his voice might break him in his already fragile state. This all seemed rather unnecessary but for whatever insane reason Kevin just didn't feel right leaving things as they were. Not with this kid.

"You can take all the time you need to answer but you _need_ to answer."

Eddward sniffled and rubbed away the tears that started to form in his eyes. "M-my apologies. This subject is a tender one for me. Please forgive me."

Kevin shook his head. "Like I said, take your time. We're in no rush."

Eddward dropped his hands to his lap and stared down at his open palms. Each finger curled until both hands were made into fists. The sight was hardly threatening but the point stood loud and clear; he was angry. Not at Kevin, but at himself.

"Kevin? Have you ever…" he exhaled a shaky breath. "Did you ever feel this way when you first, you know, after you first did it?"

The red-head rubbed his chin and answered honestly. "No. I wanted to lose it." He looked Edd in the eye. "And quite frankly I've never once met a person who didn't want to."

Edd snapped his head up, regretting it almost instantly as his eyes locked with those blasted mirror sunglasses. Instead of those lovely green eyes all Eddward could see was the reflection of his tear stained face. It disgusted him. He was a grown man for goodness sake and here he was on the verge of blubbering like a little girl. He could only imagine how lame he looked in Kevin's eyes. It was outright embarrassing.

"Oh." Edd looked away.

"That isn't to say that's a bad thing."

Edd's brows drew together in confusion and Kevin explained. "Losing your virginity doesn't necessarily mean that it's bad or that you are bad for it. It's meeting human physical needs. It's what our race is programmed to do." He shrugged. "I won't lie and say that I am sorry for what we did. It was amazing. The best sex I ever had." He watched the emotions that flittered across Edd's face and swallowed hard behind an apologetic grin. "But I will say I'm sorry for not having the forethought of asking you. But you gotta realize that when you didn't push me away I took that as a sign that this was what you wanted. Was it?"

"Was it what?" Edd asked softly.

"Was the sex what you wanted?"

Eddward's cheeked flared and he averted his gaze. "I uh… the se-… that is it felt… it was…" He stumbled over his words and mentally chastised himself for it. That three letter word felt taboo on his tongue and his cheeks turned a bright shade of red when he attempted to say it. He felt silly for reacting this way but shy about it none the less.

He pressed a palm into his face, sighing in frustration.

"Just yes or no will do." Kevin offered.

Eddward inhaled, feeling the palpitations of his heart against his ribcage. "Y-yes." He glanced across the room to stare at the blank TV. "But how do I know it was something I truly desired and not just a moment of weakness procured by a single night of passion?"

Kevin's smile fell and he pursed his lips. "That is going to have to be something you figure out on your own. It's up to you to decide whether or not it was worth losing or getting upset over."

Pressing his fingers to his lips the sockhead pondered on that statement. He wasn't sure enough time had passed for a proper conclusion to be made. "At this moment I am unsure." He said.

As a child he had been told never to let someone take advantage of him through means of the mind or the body. He was told to cherish his innocence. _Purity is envied in this modern world of depravity_, he was once told.

Kevin scratched the side of his head and peeked over at the time on his cable box. This conversation was going nowhere fast. He was going to have to take another approach to this.

"Here are a few questions for you to think about then."

He looked to Edd and met his gaze, tipping his glasses to the end of his nose so that their eyes could meet. Shiny chrome blue met with smoldering green and Edd felt his heart skip a beat at the very sight of them.

_Curse his charm and curse myself for falling for it._

"Was your first experience worth losing to someone like me?" Before Edd could answer Kevin pressed his finger to his mouth, effectively silencing the boy. _His lips… they feel so soft_. "And do you truly and honestly regret your decision?"

Kevin's eyes searched Edd's, peering deeply into those lovely blue orbs for any sign of doubt but all he saw was fear and confusion. He was not at all ashamed of himself and he thought Edd shouldn't be either. His arm fell down around the boy's shoulders pulling the raven haired boy against his chest. He rested his chin on Edd's head, glancing in another direction when the sockhead didn't immediately move away. Well, at least he wasn't crying anymore.

"You really shouldn't be afraid of this." Kevin said looking down at him. "You want my opinion?"

Eddward shook his head no.

"Well I'm going to give it anyways." He said, and Edd resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "You should be proud. I mean, take pride in the knowledge that you got to do _me _of all people. Wouldn't you do me again? I'd do me again. I'd do me again and again and again."

Eddward's lip started to tremble, the corners of his mouth tilting upwards. How pig headed of him.

"No response? Oh, I see how it is." Kevin lifted his arm from Edd and grinned like an idiot at the silly expression on the kid's face. "Guess I just wasn't good enough."

Edd snapped his head up, grabbing the front of Kevin's jacket. "Oh no! No, I didn't mean it like that. You were fantastic. Amazing! I never felt so good before. I just…" His cheeks flushed crimson, his confession stumbling over itself. Why was it so hard to say such things when looking into those eyes?

Kevin dropped his arm back down around the sockhead and pressed their foreheads together. A smile was on his face while the beginnings of one started on Edd's. "You see, I don't think you really hated it. You just think too much."

Edd wanted to look away but he couldn't. Those eyes… He was falling fast into their emerald depths. Inexplicably he wanted to be closer. "N-no I don't." His voice hardly carried any authority in it.

His eyes fell to the red-head's lips. He remembered how pliable they were to his own. What if he… _NO! Edddard Vincent you steer clear of those thoughts this instant. Its actions like these that have gotten you into this position in the first place._ Oh right, this position; right in front of Kevin… chest to chest and inches from those soft kissable lips. _Oh my. This experience has turned me into a lust driven fool hasn't it?_

"Yes. You do." Kevin smirked. "I can see it on your cute little face." Wrapping his arm securely around Eddward's shoulders the red-head adjusted himself before falling flat on the couch cushions, pulling Edd down with him.

The sock head gasped, his face turning beet red. "K-Kevin!"

"Just relax." He said, tucking Edd under his arm. "Close your eyes and breath." Kevin did just that, inhaling the familiar aroma of home into his lungs. With it came Edd's sweet honey scent. It was a rather interesting mix of smells, the likes of which he didn't mind it at all. Actually he could get used to this.

Edd shook his head. "No I couldn't possibly do this so close to you. Oh, no, I didn't mean it like that. What I meant to say was the proximity of ourselves in such a position while deep in discussion over-"

"You're doing it again." Kevin cracked opened one eye. "Close 'em shut." He waited until Eddward did as he said but the sockhead crossed his arms and huffed defiantly. _So damn cute_.

"I shall do no such thing."

Kevin smirked. "Close your eyes."

"No."

Kevin raised a taunting brow. "Could it be that you just don't know how?" The look on the sockhead's face was priceless.

Edd's jaw fell opened into a perfect 'o'. The impertinence!

Eddward huffed but relented. Kevin's smirk grew into a full blown grin. "Good. Now breath." Edd took a quick breath.

"Smartass." He swatted Edd's head with a snort. "Slowly inhale, count to three, and then exhale."

Eddward stuck his tongue out childishly and he pouted. "I fail to see the productive nature in this."

"Well you never will if you don't just give it a chance."

* * *

**Ok folks so there was chap. 10 Let me know what you guys think. (Reviews are like crack and momma needs her fix!) Ciao :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello lovlies!**

**My move in date got pushed back so I have more time to write! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kevin awoke several hours later his one arm draped over his eyes and the other hanging off the edge of the couch. He glanced over to his right where he expected to see a sleeping Edd but instead found himself alone. He immediately sat upright, looking to the door.

He left.

That little fucker took off without any kind of warning!

With frustrated huff Kevin hopped to his feet and searched his pockets for his keys. He spotted his glasses on the coffee table. "When I get a hold of that punk I'm gonna-"

He paused. What was that smell? He sniffed the air. That smells… good.

"Oh Kevin you're awake!"

Kevin spun on his heels to see Edd standing in the kitchen. A smile was on his soft feminine face, cleaned of tears and shinning as bright as the sun. In his hand was some tupperware which he hastily put into the fridge. "I hope you do not mind. It is seven thirty and I took the liberty of preparing you dinner." A light blushed colored his cheeks and he fiddled with his fingers. "You know, to express my deepest thanks for what you did for me earlier." A smile light up his face. "Thank you."

Kevin blinked stupidly. Well, this was a surprise. He grinned, releasing his hold on his keys. He grinned back. "No sweat dude."

Eddward clasped his hands behind him, rocking back on his heels. "So you don't mind that I used your kitchen?"

Kevin shook his head. "Nah. Just, you know, pick up after yourself and all."

Edd nodded. "Yes of course." The sockhead spun on the balls of his feet and pranced back into the kitchen. He stirred at the pot on the stove and shut off the gas.

"What'd you make? Smells delicious."

Eddward bashfully picked at the hem of his- _Kevin's_ shirt. He hadn't changed out of this outfit since coming back to Kevin's place. Other than the fact he had nothing else to wear, these garments were rather comfortable for looking so stylish. Well, as stylish as one could be in camouflage cargo pants.

"Onion soup with corn cobs." He placed a bowl on the counter and dipped a spoon beside it just as Kevin pulled up a seat.

"Onion soup huh?" Kevin cut his spoon past the thick blanket of melted cheese and sipped at the broth, humming in appreciation. Edd set down a small plate with two buttered corn cobs. "Is it to your liking?"

Kevin rolled his eyes as he downed another spoonful. "You're not Emerald but BAM that stuff is good."

Eddward's eyes sparkled. "Really?"

Kevin nodded enthusiastically. "I've tried making this stuff before but each time it turned out like slop." He swallowed some more. "If giving up my bed meant you'd make this every night I'd happily sleep on the couch."

Eddward waved his hand. "Don't be silly. Please do enjoy. It's the least I could do."

Kevin nodded to the seat beside him but Edd shook his head. "Oh no, I am fine thank you."

He shrugged. "Up to you dude." The soup was heavenly and he was downing it like he hadn't eaten in days.

He thought back to yesterday when he took Edd to the soup kitchen, remembering the blissful look on the boy's face as he ate. By the glow of Edd's smile he could guess he shared same wonderful expression. He swallowed the last bit in a hurry and Eddward chuckled. "If you wish for some more I could get it for you."

Kevin held up his hand. "Nah I'll get it." He poured himself another bowl. "Did you eat already?"

"Y-yes?"

Kevin looked over his shoulder. "You are a terrible liar you know that?"

Eddward blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. Some of the cover up had been faded off throughout the course of the day revealing the marks Kevin had left on him. Edd didn't seem to notice this and the red-head fought not to let the warmth creeping up his neck get the best of him.

"I am not hungry but I thank you for your offer."

Kevin set down his bowl but didn't pick up his spoon. Instead he set his chin on his palm, sniffing at the mouthwatering aroma wafting throughout the kitchen. Both he and Edd were practically salivating. Kevin smirked, seeing the longing in the sockhead's eyes. He stirred the spoon around teasingly.

"You sure?" He lifted the spoon up, waving it under Edd's nose.

Eddward reeled back from it like it was poisoned or something and covered his nose. "N-no thank you."

"You suuuure?" He leaned further over the counter with the spoon in hand. "Come on just a little taste."

Edd shook his head and Kevin smirked. He pressed the rim of the spoon to the kid's lips. "Go on. You know you want to."

The sockhead could smell the delicious scent of his soup and cursed himself for making it so well. _Maybe just a bite won't hurt_. He parted his lips and reached out to take the spoon but Kevin beat him to it. He slipped the head past his lips and spilled the savory broth on his tongue. Edd reluctantly swallowed.

"Wasn't so bad now was it?"

Eddward's face lit up at the familiar tone before his eyes narrowed. With a pout he hooked his finger onto the rim of the bowl and slid it towards him. Kevin laughed. "Remind you of something?"

He snatched the spoon away. "Oh shush you."

With another bark of laughter Kevin excused himself to answer his cellphone. The buzz in his pocket alerted that he had received a text from his mother and he immediately dialed her back. He looked at himself in the hallway mirror as he waited for her to pick up.

"_Hello?_"

Kevin raised a brow. "Pops? Where's mom?"

"_Oh hey Kev. I sent her out on an errand and she took my phone by accident. Wanted to check up on you since I didn't see you at dinner last night_."

Kevin flushed in embarrassment. He had forgotten he had dinner plans with his parents. "Well I figured you and ma' wanted to be alone for a while. Besides I was kind of preoccupied with something." He looked over at Edd and smiled when he saw Edd was actually enjoying his meal.

"_With what? A girl_?" His father inquired and Kevin could just imagine those big bushy brows of his wiggling on his face like caterpillars.

He grunted uncomfortably. "Nah something else."

"_Something up with the house?_"

Kevin shrugged even though he knew his father couldn't actually see it. "Something like that."

There was pause on the other line. "_I could call your mother and send her over_."

"Oh no pops that isn't necessary." Kevin swallowed the rising lump in his throat. He knew Kevin was up to something. "Nothing I can't handle."

"_Nonsense. I'll send her over to talk to the manager. In fact, I'll drop by as well. To assess the situation and all._"

Kevin winced. Crap.

"_Have you eaten? I'll get some pizza on the way_."

"Oh no, I already ate." Kevin said a bit too quickly.

"_Oh?_" Now he was more curious than ever. Kevin NEVER turned down pizza. "_And just what did you make?_"

"Onion soup."

"_Soup._" His father deadpanned. "_You made onion soup._" He was calling horse-dookey on this. His son hated soup, stews, and the like. "_Uh-huh_."

"Honest to god!" Kevin didn't mean for his voice squeak but it did and he inwardly groaned. "Hey how about we drop this and-"

"_Your mother and I will swing by sometime within the hour_." Mr. Barr said. "_So your sweetheart better be dressed._"

"He's not my sweetheart." Kevin interjected, suddenly slapping his hand to his mouth. He heard a snort on the other line and silently cursed.

"I'll see ya' later boy."

Kevin ended the call and looked at his reflection in the hall mirror. _Nice going genius_.

Stepping out form the privacy of the hall he spotted Edd cleaning up in the kitchen. The soup had been tucked away in the fridge still in its pot with its sealable lid to keep it covered. The corn cobs were nowhere in sight, perhaps either eaten or put away. He was humming a merry little tune as he went, wiping down the counter and pushing the bar chairs into place. It was incredibly endearing how the sockhead went about the room as if he owned the place, aligning the chairs and the spices on the spice rack as so.

The sockhead turned his head just in time to see Kevin stepping into the kitchen. He smiled, his heart warming. It had been a while since he last went on a cleaning spree and resisting the urge to reorganize the setup of dishes in the cupboards had been near impossible. To make up for it he alphabetically sorted the spice rack above beside the sink. He told himself Kevin wouldn't mind. They were just spices after all and thankfully each of them was dust free and labeled. He smiled as the red-head stepped up beside him, inspecting his handy work.

"Sorry. It's a-"

"Habit of yours?" Kevin chuckled. "It's ok." He sighed heavily and looked away. Edd frowned.

"Is something the matter?"

Kevin nodded. "Yeah kind of. I uh-" He cleared his throat. "You're going to need to get dressed in the clothes I bought you."

Eddward tilted his head curiously. "I beg your pardon?"

"Like, now."

Edd crossed his arms, not moving from his spot. "Whatever for?"

Kevin inwardly groaned, smacking his hand to his face. "My folks are on their way."

Eddward gasped, face devoid of all color. "Y-your parents?"

"Yeah, um, I kind of opened my big mouth and now they're expecting to see you." Kevin cringed. "Not like that. They think I'm up to no good or something and dropping by to check on me."

Edd threw his hands to his mouth. "Oh my! I must leave then. I have over stayed my welcome for far too long."

Eddward whipped around and headed for the door, jumping in shock when Kevin followed after and slapped the door back shut.

"Yeah I don't think so." He slid between the sockhead and the door with both arms out. "They're expecting to see you too. You don't get to ditch me on this."

Edd crossed his arms. "Why on earth would they be expecting _me_?"

Kevin sighed. "I already told you. I opened my big fat stupid mouth so we need to get you changed _now_."

Eddward slapped his forehead. "Oh good lord. Kevin why did you do that?!"

Snatching up Edd's wrist Kevin snagged the shopping bags by the door, dragging them both into his room. Edd plopped down on Kevin's bed, blushing when he bounced on the mattress. Memories of the night before sprang to the forefront of his thoughts and he flushed deep red. "A-are you sure this is necessary?"

Kevin dumped the clothes onto his bed. "Absolutely. If my parents were to come around and see you dressed in my clothes they might flip on me."

Eddward nodded in understanding but still felt the corners of his mouth tip down. Admittedly he didn't want to change but he understood the implication of wearing another man's clothing would make. Briefly he wondered if Kevin's parents knew their son engaged in homosexual activities with other males. He assumed they did not by the frantic way Kevin was going about this and felt all the more embarrassed for still being there. The memories of their night together bombarded his thoughts, making it all the more difficult. If they didn't know or weren't accepting of such behavior then how on earth would he be able to look Kevin's parents in the eye? Eddward was admittedly gay and proud of his sexual preference but for all he knew Kevin wasn't. How should he act? What should he say? Oh why did Kevin have to go and mention him to his parents?!

"Come on dork pick something out and put the rest in your room."

Edd snapped his head up. _My room? Oh no, not this again_.

"_My_ room?" Eddward asked skeptically.

"Yes _your_ room. Now go." Kevin said as he dumped all the clothing into the sockhead's arms. He didn't have time for an argument.

Edd took the clothes but shook his head. "Kevin we have been over this before. I am not-"

"Times a tickin' dork." Kevin ushered him out of his room and into the guest room. "Hurry up and change."

Before he could argue Kevin shut the door and Edd let out a frustrated sigh._ Great, just wonderful._

Edd set the clothes down on the bed and separated the shirts, pants and accessories. He didn't want to admit Kevin had a niche for fashion. Though each article of clothing could easily be paired in any number of combinations, none of these were something Eddward would willing wear in public. He missed his cardigan sweaters and cream colored slacks. He especially missed his favorite pair of purple shorts which he was thankful for having left back home in Peach Creek. He would have blown a gasket had those been taken when all of his belongings had been confiscated by that deplorable landlord. With nothing else in his possession however Edd had no choice but to put these things on.

From the pile he chose to wear the skinny jeans, the only kind of jeans Kevin seemed at all interested in purchasing, a red shirt and a black hoodie. Staring at himself in the bathroom mirror Eddward had to keep himself from cringing. A few piercings there and some dog tags there and the look would be complete. _And here I thought I looked like a douche before_, he bitterly thought. Oh but his hat! His hands went straight for his head. Kevin still had it.

"Kevin!" Edd called from the room. The door creaked open and Kevin popped his head in. "Yeah?"

"I just realized something rather important. You are in possession of my hat. May I have it back please?"

Kevin hummed before shrugging. "Depends."

"On?" Edd asked his voice laced with irritation.

"If you're going to behave."

Eddward rolled his eyes. "I shan't make a fool of you, or myself for that matter, in front of your parents. And since their wanting to meet me is the product of your incompetence I feel entitled to having my possessions returned thank you very much."

Kevin smirked and leaned off the door. "Alright you got me there. Hold on a sec."

Kevin left the room for about thirty seconds, returning quickly with the hat in question. Eddward snatched it up immediately, stuffing it securely on his head and humming happily. He got his hat back! Feather soft hair pressed to the sides of his face, the ends fanning out in protest to being contained. He just wasn't complete without his beloved beanie.

The red-head collected the discarded wife beater and cargo pants from the floor where Edd had left them and trotted to the bathroom. He showered in record time and threw the clothes on rather than waste time going through his pigsty of a closet. He made a mental note to clean that sucker out one of these days. He combed his fingers through his short hair and gave his imagine one last look before dumping his previous getup into the hamper. Edd exited his room at the same time, both their eyes widening.

"You're wearing that?" They said in unison.

Edd blushed and Kevin glanced away, beating back a blush of his own. "Yeah why not?"

The sockhead never looked so… guy-ish before. Kevin wasn't sure how to feel about the look. It was hard to imagine with that incredibly feminine face of his and yet he seemed to be pulling it off just fine.

"I highly doubt those garments have been laundered in the last ten minutes." Edd said while adjusted his hat.

Kevin chuckled. "Don't worry about it. You didn't get them dirty so it's no big deal."

Eddward glanced up at Kevin and made a face. "Oh please tell me they were _clean_ when you lent them to me to wear." When the red-head said nothing the sockhead whimpered. "_Please_ say they were clean!"

Kevin averted his gaze and whistled his way into the living room while Edd balked before gagging. "Filthy, filthy, filthy!"

* * *

**Ta-da! You like? Let me know what you guys think. **

**Also, the reason I have set the pace of the story kind of slow is because I want to build the relationship between Kevin and Edd from scratch. A lot can happen in the span of two days and in doing so also opens up to us a little bit about both Kevin and Edd's past. I really do love the subtle moments between them as they get to know each other better and I do hope I am conveying all of the doubt, the excitement, and the silliness that typically follows the start of any relationship properly. Well that's enough of me and my rambling. Ttfn!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Booya! Chapter 12! *does my happy dance* Ever seen "Fitz And The Tantrum: The Walker" music video? Ya sort of looks like that. So thrilled to finally get chapter 12 up. Man did this one take a while. I kept going back changing and revising things cause nothing seemed to fit the mood I was looking for. Well here it is guys. Hope you like.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Much to Kevin's chagrin he had to go into his room and tidy up at least a little bit. He preferred his organized chaos of shoes by the bed and papers piled haphazardly on his dresser top, but his neat nick mother would throw a hissy fit if she saw it. Having to explain Edd to them was going to be enough of a challenge and he wasn't in the mood to deal with a lecture from her about cleanliness. Shoes placed by the door and clothes shoved messily into the closet, Kevin made his way back into the living room just in time to hear the doorbell ring. He swallowed hard.

"Here goes nothing." Kevin looked through the peep hole before opening the door, slathering on the goody-two-shoes charm. "Hey mom, dad."

A short lovely woman with dark brown hair and vibrant green eyes stepped into the house, enveloping Kevin a warm hug. Behind her was Kevin's father, standing tall with a burly red mustache covering his top lip. He saluted the boy with two fingers.

"Hello hunny." Mrs. Barr smiled, taking her son's arm and stepped into the living room. We missed you at dinner last night. Did something come up?"

Kevin looked to his father who followed them with a curiously raised brow. His eyes danced about the room as if looking for some sign of tom-foolery his son was up to. Kevin cleared his throat to grab his attention. "Well sort of."

Mr. Barr's hazel orbs landed hard on him. "And?"

"Well uh-"

Mrs. Barr turned around to face the kitchen but suddenly jumped. "Oh!" Her cheeks turned a bashful shade of pink, placing her hand over her heart. "Oh young man I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there."

Kevin's face drained of all its color. _Damnit Edd!_

"My apologies ma'am." Said Eddward who was standing the kitchen. In his hands was a silver tray which he placed carefully onto the counter. "I didn't mean to give you a fright."

Mr. Barr stepped up beside his wife in an instant, eyeing the boy and the tray's contents wearily. "And you are?"

Kevin jumped in immediately, standing next to Edd. "Dad this is Edd. Edd this is my pops."

The beanie wearing boy smiled, nodding his head politely. "It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Barr."

"It's lovely to meet you." She said.

Her husband's eyes danced about Edd's form in a rather condescending manner, as if to size him up but said nothing. Nervously the sockhead stepped around the counter, doing away with the only barrier between them. Kevin chewed on the inside of his cheek and prayed for some sort of miracle. If he could just get them to leave before anymore screw ups he should be ok.

"Are you a… _friend_ of Kevin's?" Mrs. Barr asked.

Edd smiled and nodded, not at all missing the inflection in her voice. The hesitation in her tone told him it would be best to play it safe. She was polite but a worried mother none the less.

"Yes ma'am. I am afraid I was the reason your son missed his dinner date with you. I was enjoying his company so much I completely lost track of time. He is an excellent host after all." He smiled up at Kevin who rubbed the back of his neck, fighting back a blush.

"It's no trouble at all." She said eyeing the silver tray. "So how long have you known my son for?"

Edd clasped his hands behind his back, crossing his fingers. Honesty was always his policy but sometimes a little white lie here and there went a long way. Or at least he hoped it would in this case. He hated lying. It was such a dirty habit and a terrible first impression on Kevin but for now he'd swallow his pride. He didn't want them knowing the truth about him just yet. Who knows how they would react if they knew Kevin was attempting to house some strange kid from the streets..

"We met yesterday ma'am. At a pizza parlor." Well, maybe a half lie wouldn't weigh so heavily on his conscience.

Mr. Barr rubbed his chin. "Really now. Which one?" He eyed his son.

Kevin caught on to the fib and jumped right on it. "The one on Clemency and 9th." He shrugged. "Casandra introduced us."

Mrs. Barr's face lit up. "Oh Casandra, how is she? I haven't seen her in ages." Kevin made a face and she chuckled. "Yes I know. It's none of my business but what can I say? I worry about my boy. So how do you know her? At school perhaps?" She asked Edd.

Eddward sucked on his bottom lip and averted his gaze. "Well uh-"

"He's her boyfriend." Kevin interjected and he could have sworn the sockhead's face had whitened by two shades.

Mr. Barr frowned. "Really? I didn't think Casandra went for that type. No offense kid." Kevin felt like slapping his hand to his face.

Edd shook his head and smiled nervously. "N-none taken."

Mr. Barr picked at the food on the tray, nibbling on the cheese and crackers. "So where's this soup you were talking about?"

Edd perked up. "Oh my onion soup?"

Mr. Barr eyed his son knowingly. _Ha! Caught you in a lie. Just what are you up to?_

Kevin's lips pressed into a flat line in response. _Ya I know. Stop looking at me like that._

"I put the left overs away but if you wish I could heat some up for you." Eddward offered.

"That would be lovely dear but we would have to decline. We were just about to head out for dinner and thought perhaps you two would like to come along with us."

Kevin immediately shook his head. "Nah it's ok. We just ate."

She frowned. "But I insist-"

"We've had a long day and I'm sure Edd would like to get some shut eye. Right?" He looked at Edd, bumping his elbow into the boy's side.

"Oh uh yes! I-I apologize but I am rather exhausted." Edd smiled apologetically.

At least _that_ wasn't a lie. Quite frankly he was beyond exhausted. The emotional one on one following their escapade at the mall had really done a number on him. But the older adults hardly looked convinced. Especially Kevin's father.

Said man draped an arm around his wife and kissed the side of her face. "Why don't you go flag us down a taxi my dear? I'll take care of whatever _problems_ Kevin's got going on around here." He smiled.

The undertone made Kevin inwardly cringe. He just wasn't going to let this go.

"Well alright. If that's how you boys feel." She said before kissing her husband's cheek. "I'll see you downstairs. Goodnight sweetheart." She waved to Kevin. "And you too Eddward. It was lovely to meet you." She smiled at her husband as he escorted her to the door. "My what a polite boy he is."

Edd glanced over to Kevin with a smile as he waved her off. "I can tell your parents are very much in love."

Kevin chewed on his lip and counted the clicks of his mother's heels. Every step farther was one second closer to having his head cut off. "I'd stash that smile for later bud."

Edd frowned at this. "I don't understand."

"Oh you will." Kevin said quietly as the bolt to his front door locked into place. He hissed in a breath. "You will."

He sent him one last apologetic look before Mr. Barr returned, the sweet charismatic look on his face now gone and replaced with a deep and angry scowl. His large arms crossed over his chest as he eyed the red-head and the sockhead. Eddward gulped.

"Alright you two. I've got questions and you better answer honestly because I am not above boxing the shit out of both your ears. You got that?"

The man's voiced boomed and Edd openly flinched. He'd never been yelled at so harshly before. It turned his knee caps to jelly and knotted up his stomach in the worst of ways. Edd nodded his head furiously and Kevin merely sighed. He was used to it after all. "Ya sure."

"Don't you 'ya sure' me boy. I'm still your father and I can still whoop you if you piss me off any further." He gruffed. "Now on the couch. Both of you."

Mr. Barr stood before them as both judge and jury. His hands rested his hips as he paced back and forth over the living room rug. His brows were drawn together etching stern lines across his forehead. Edd made sure to sit as far away from Kevin as possible. For whatever reason he thought it would be best to keep his distance while Kevin's father was still present. The man looked between the two boys before he said anything, eyeing the sockhead closely and then turning his burning gaze on his son.

"I know you're hiding something. Don't think I don't see what's going on right in front of my face."

"Like what?" The red-head feigned innocence but even Edd could see the nervous bead of sweat on the side of his face. _And he thinks I'm the terrible liar._

"Well for starters lying to your mother and then thinking you can pull that same shit with me." His nose scrunched up behind his mustache. "I've been a parent for twenty five years and counting. Your parent to be exact. Don't think I can't see right through you and your little friend here." He jabbed his thumb in Edd's direction. "And I'll get to you in a second."

Eddward swallowed back a whimper. For being on the tall side it was no surprise how intimidating the man could be. His arms were made of rock solid muscle and he could just imagine the damage those large calloused hands could generate. Edd was so small, he didn't think he would survive a punch from one of them. Then again it really didn't take much to bring him down. His bullied childhood was a testament to that.

Kevin scratched the side of his face and eyed Edd a bit before speaking. He looked terrified. "Look it's honestly none of your business. What I do in the privacy of my home is mine to deal with and we really don't need you sticking your nose-."

"You lied to your mother, my wife." He countered. "I'm not about to let you punks go and disrespect her that way." He started to pace again, his voice raising an octave as he seethed. "You got that?"

Kevin sighed and mumbled. "Yes sir."

"Good. Now out with it."

Kevin slouched back into the couch, kicking up his foot onto the coffee table which his father promptly shoved off. "Alright fine." Kevin hissed. "Look, I wasn't lying when I said we met yesterday. We kind of clicked and he spent the night. What's the big deal?"

Mr. Barr pinched the bridge of his nose. "You made it a big deal when you decided to lie to your mother. Do you know she will not shut up about this at dinner? I had plans for a nice evening out from the shop but now she's not going to be able to shut up about you and dorko over there."

_Ah. So that's where he gets it_, Eddward mused.

"Chill pops. Edd ain't all that bad." He flashed a grin at Edd who lifted a hand to his mouth to hide his blush.

The older man rolled his eyes and huffed. "Ya well I don't know him as well as you do."

Kevin shrugged, not at all perturbed his father's sarcasm. "Maybe someday soon you will."

Mr. Barr raised a brow. "Care to elaborate on that?"

"Not really." Kevin said, crossing his hands behind his head. "But while he's around you could at least try to be nice to him."

The hard look in Mr. Barr's eyes immediately softened much to Edd's surprise. His tense composure relaxed some and the man ran his fingers through his combed back hair. He eyed the sockhead one last time before relenting.

"Ah. I get it now." He sighed. "Damnit boy don't go scaring me like that!" Kevin snorted as he laughed. Mr. Barr glared and his upper lip twitched. "I'm just looking out for you. You know if your mother catches you, you'll never hear the end of it." He said in a warning tone. "I already told you I'm not taking the fall you on this sort of thing. That's all on you."

Keivn sighed and waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah I know."

Eddward's gaze danced between the two in complete confusion. What on earth just happened? Kevin winked at him but if it was supposed to make him feel better, well it didn't. Nervously he picked at the hem of his shirt.

"Was it completely necessary to hide it over the phone? Not like it's new to me." Mr. Barr said.

Kevin shrugged and nodded in Edd's direction. "Didn't think he'd want people knowing."

Mr. Barr pursed his lips. "Well still. We could have avoided this little scenario if you had just told me from the get-go."

"E-excuse me," Edd wasn't quite sure if stepping in to the conversation yet was such a good idea but he was tired of being ignored. "But what do you mean?"

Kevin kicked his feet back up on the coffee table. "That you and I had sex."

It was mind boggling how the red-head could say such a statement so bluntly. It was like he had this incredible ability to bypass any sense of tact. Edd's cheeks flared a dark shade of red and he tugged the hem of his hat down over his eyes. "K-Kevin!"

Kevin flashed his father a look. "See?"

Mr. Barr shook his head. "You're a piece of work you now that son?" The older Barr sighed and mumbled to himself. "And this is a hell of a way of meeting your boyfriend."

Eddward slowly lifted the hat from his eyes and peeked from under its brim. His cheeks were burning the darkest shade of red at this point. So Kevin's father knew about his son's sexuality. That's... odd. Isn't it usually the matriarch of the family who is invested in this sort of thing?_ Oh never mind that. Just so long as I am not being yelled at I should honestly care less._

"Nah pops it ain't like that." Kevin corrected. "He's actually my roommate. I didn't want to tell mom yet 'cause I knew she'd flip."

And he didn't think his father would? Mr. Barr's bushy brows flew to the top of his head. "Roommate! Oh no Kevin." His face scrunched in a grimace, both red-heads knew exactly where this was going. "Don't do that."

Kevin heaved yet another sigh. Here we go the 'I know better than you' speech. He could write a book with how many he's gotten in the last six years of his life. Guess that's what he gets for being an only child. His lip twitched in agitation. "Why not?"

"Well for starters you don't need one." Mr. Barr chided. "You're well off on your own. Second of all you just met this kid, yesterday. How do you know you can trust him?"

Eddward bit his lip and regarded the young man beside him. He had a point. If the shoe were on the other foot Edd didn't think he would so openly trust someone he only just met, let alone offer the amenities of his home to some vagabond he picked up in the park. His eyes cast down. As hypocritical as it sounded, that was just the way Edd was.

"Dad," Kevin rubbed his face, already starting to feel the prickles of his facial hair growing in. "I'm not doing it for me. I'm doing it for him."

The sockhead's eyes widened in disbelief. His heart was all a flutter.

Mr. Barr's frowned deepened. In his hazel eyes flashed something akin to pride but with it came at the price of his discouraged expression. "All the more reason _not_ to do it."

_I'm doing it for him._ Those five words though spoken gently boomed in Edd's ears, echoing in the hollow spaces of his doubtful mind. His fingers paused in their picking and came together in his lap as he considered what Kevin had just said.

Mr. Barr leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees and massaged his temples. "Kevin," He inhaled sharply. "I could go on and on about how incredibly stupid this is and how much I think you're an idiot-" he exhaled slowly. "But I've got a wife down stairs waiting for me and I'm under the impression that at this moment you don't care what I think."

The older man stood and popped his back, kicking out the kink in his knee. Kevin stood with him but Eddward remained sitting. He felt like a mouse among giants.

"We'll talk about this some more tomorrow." He said. "Be in an hour early."

Kevin pursed his lips and nodded. Perhaps it would be best to let it go for now. He walked his father to the door and chewed on the inside of his cheek. "Hey dad?"

Mr. Barr paused half way out the door and looked at him. "Yes son?"

Kevin scratched the back of his head and bit his tongue hard before speaking. "I just- I uh, you know."

The expression on the older man's face softened. He grabbed the back of his son's neck and popped their forehead together. "I got it." He smiled, the corners of his mustache lifting and Kevin returned it with a lopsided grin of his own. "I'll see you at work tomorrow."

* * *

**Well what did you guys think? I'd really like to know. Chapter 13 is currently under construction and might take a while. I plan to have some sort of transition to move the story further along. Trust me, this chapter will lead to something funny much later. And thank you soooo much to everyone who has left a review or little comments here and there. They help so much and ****I really appreciate them! **

**Fun Fact: Kevin's father was written with my own father in mind. (RIP "Bone Daddy")  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Great balls of fire! Is it chapter 13 already?**

**OK so its moving week! Which means the chapter uploads are going to take time between packing, cleaning, writing and editing. 14 is in progress so yippy doodle :) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Eddward pulled the thick heavy comforter over his legs as he started to settle in for bed. The day had been, oh how would one put it, catastrophic? No that didn't sound right. Well, it was exhausting to say the least. Somewhere between Kevin finding him in the park and meeting the audacious red-head's parents, Edd had decided to throw in the metaphoric towel. It was just a big jumbled mess, a debacle that spawned within no less than two days of knowing Kevin. Edd's poor brain was struggling to process it all. For now all he wanted to do was shut down his brain and slip into a deep and comfortable slumber. He didn't argue with Kevin when he was shown to the guest room nor did he say a word when the red-head questioned him about his arrangements for sleep attire. He merely ran on automatic, taking the spare sleeping shirt Kevin offered and bidding him a goodnight with a simple nod.

He lay back in the bed, his head cradled in a sea of pillows. The room smelt sterile and was decently cleaned but in dire need of dusting. It was far from being up to his standards of cleanliness but he was quick to remind himself that this was not his room. Kevin wanted it to be but Eddward remained unsure. This was the big city and not the quaint suburban living of Peach Creek. As friendly as he was, Kevin just wasn't a lifelong friend he could place his total reliance in. Sure there had been a few occasions where the red-head had proven the authenticity of his kindness but two days just wasn't enough to solidify his trust in him. That being said, he honestly didn't mind getting to know Kevin. He was sweet and very mindful of the sockhead's feelings, and it amazed him even further the lengths he had gone to make Edd feel comfortable around him and in his home. It reminded him of happier days when he was just a child and played happy host to the neighborhood kids.

It may sound a tad pompous, but Eddward always thought that giving what he could share was the equivalent of making one a better person. It certainly seemed so in the eyes of those with whom you shared with. Never in a million years could he have imagined the tables being turned like this. Accepting Kevin's help was proving to be a rather large pill to swallow. Any and all reservations one could have about the proper procedure of things nagged at his tireless brain for hours. He knew he needed sleep, he was desperate for it; but it seemed as if his mind refused to let the subject drop. His natural instinct was to find a safe solution for his predicament but this just wasn't those easy-fix situations. Somewhere along those blurry lines he'd have to find a compromise. But could he do that?

The better question to ask if he was willing to.

His head snapped up when he heard a gentle tapping on his door. He glanced over at the clock and wasn't at all surprised to see it was nearly two in the morning. There were set backs even with a brain as genius as his and one of those detestable inconveniences was worrying. Ok so maybe Kevin was right, maybe he did think a little too much. He couldn't help it.

"You may enter." He called softly.

"Edd?" Kevin poked his head in the door, his red hair in a disarray. He gave a heavy yawn. He was rather surprised to see the kid was still awake. "What are you doing up? Figured you'd be passed out by now."

The sockhead chuckled softly. "I suppose one would think that given the turnout of our day." He averted his gaze to the far wall and stared at it thoughtfully. "Forgive me. I hadn't meant to disturb you."

Keivn shook his head. "Nah you didn't. Saw the light on from under the door and just figured I'd check up on you."

A light blush painted Eddward's cheeks. "O-oh. Thank you."

Kevin smiled. "No sweat. You mind?" He asked nodding towards the bed.

Edd looked at him and then the bed before it clicked. "Oh! No of course, come in."

Edd shoved the large fluffy comforter aside and patted the spot beside him. Kevin plopped down next to him, pressing his elbows to his knees as he leaned forward to stare back at the door. He tilted his head to the side, lacing his fingers beneath his chin to regard Edd in all of his hatless glory. Good god was he a beautiful man.

"So," He started lamely. "How you doing?"

Eddward shrugged.

"Well?" Kevin tilted his head further.

He sighed. "No, I suppose not." He returned his gaze to the far wall.

Kevin licked his dry lips and rubbed his tongue against his cheek to do away with his cotton mouth. It was what woke him in the first place and on his way to getting a glass of water saw the lamp light shining beneath the guestroom door which lit up the hall. He knew he probably shouldn't but his curiosity won out over his need for rehydration. Now that he was satisfied with what he saw Kevin couldn't think of a single word to say. They sat in awkward silence for who knows how long before Eddward lifted his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them, and sighing in a forlorn manner. "I was wondering…"

"Hm?"

Edd shook his head, his raven locks brushing the creamy white skin of his neck. "If it isn't too personal a question to ask, and I do hope I am not invading your privacy by asking-"

"Spit it out." Kevin huffed, rolling his finger for him to continue.

"Well uh," Edd rubbed his neck anxiously. "I was wondering, about your father that is. He knows about your… preferences I assume?"

Kevin blinked and let the question sink in before snorting in a light hearted laugh. What a silly question. "Oh yeah. He's known for a long time." He peered at him through his bangs and smiled. "Why'd you want to know?"

Edd blushed further. "I was just confirming my suspicions. Again I didn't mean to intrude."

Kevin waved his hand dismissively before letting himself fall back onto the bed. It was a tad stiffer than his own and though he was just a tad remiss about it, he didn't feel that compelled to return to his own room. How could he when there a black haired beauty fussing just across the hall? He figured there had been enough drama for one day and the sockhead was just in need of some reassurance. He could do that. Kevin Barr was all about making people feel good.

"Yeah my pops has known since I was about fifteen. Caught me with my first and everything. Boy was he pissed." He snickered.

"Really?" Edd asked, his interest peaking.

Kevin nodded. "Yup. I was supposed to be shopping with my mom and instead called a guy over. Some punk I knew in middle school. He brought over his girlfriend who was into all kinds of stuff. We started to experiment a little while she watched and that was when he opened the door."

Edd's eyes widened and he leaned over Kevin to peer into his eyes. "And what did he find?"

Kevin smirked. "You really want to know?"

He blushed. "Should I have not asked?"

The red-head chukled. "Well now I've gotta tell ya." He lifted himself to rest on one arm, the other waving in the air as he told his story. "Ok so this girl and I are going at it on my bed 'cause her guy is cool and open like that. She asks if I like guys. I told her I didn't know so she asked if I would mind kissing her man. I was like, yeah why not it's just experimenting right? Well this is what happened next."

Edd leaned in closer, his eyes dancing with excitement. He always liked a good story, never mind the crude nature of it. By now he was sort of used to it, and for that he entirely blamed on Eddy. _Hmm, it's been a while since I thought about him. I wonder how he is doing._

"So my guy friend agrees and we start kissing. Just a peck to begin with. I didn't think it was so bad so we keep going and it starts to get a little hotter. He's got me naked now and we're both preparing for the good part." He wiggled his brows for emphasis and Edd couldn't help but giggle. "So we're just going at it. He's throwing his head back and screaming 'oh Kevin yes, give it to me, more!' and who am I to deny the ultimate pleasure?" He smirked seeing Edd bashfully push a strand of fallen hair back behind his ear. "Ok so by now his girlfriend left 'cause she was getting bored. Whatever. So he's getting close and I'm just over the freakin' moon. And just as I was about to get to that good place, I realized something."

Eddward touched his fingers to his lip, completely enthralled. "And what was that?"

"That my dad was pounding on my bedroom window screaming at the top of his lungs 'you better be using protection or else I'm gonna beat the hell out of you!'."

Eddward recoiled. "Oh good lord! Did he actually say that?!"

Kevin nodded while laughing. "The whole block heard it."

Eddward shook his head trying not to laugh but his shaking shoulders betrayed any condescending expression he was trying to portray. His lips wrinkled into a silly grin. "How embarrassing."

Kevin rolled back into the bed and stared up at the ceiling. "Damn straight. He's my pops and it's his job to humiliate me. Man you should have seen the look on his face. He practically kicked down my door and dragged that buy out by the ear with his pants still around his ankles."

Edd couldn't help it. He snorted. The sound was unexpected but threw the two boys into a full blown laughing fit. Happy tears started to fall down his cheeks and Edd vigorously rubbed them away. Kevin sat up and held his stomach, his chest heaving. "Oh man that story cracks me up every time I tell it." Edd was shaking with laughter at this point. "I can see why." He chuckled. "Your father certainly is a character isn't he?"

Kevin gave a proud smile. "He's got his good points though. Like, he's never too condescending with who I decide to share my time with." When Edd didn't respond Kevin explained. "Well he isn't into the whole homosexual thing but he won't question why I do it or anything like that. He just lets me do my own thing so long as I am safe about it. My mom on the other hand is totally against it."

"Oh I see!" Edd exclaimed. "Now I understand why his tone changed so suddenly."

Kevin grinned apologetically. "Yeah sorry about that. I tried to keep it on the down low but my dad's kind of over protective. Only son and all."

Edd smiled. _Wow Kevin is an only child too? How fascinating._ "I must admit he isn't all that bad." He said fiddling with his fingers. "A tad intimidating but what father isn't?"

Kevin shrugged. "You get used to him after a while. Unless he hates you. Then you're on his shit list for life."

Edd paled. "Oh dear. Am I-"

"No, no, no." Kevin scooted closer. "He likes you but um… Well he'd have to get to know you better first."

Edd sighed with relief. Oh how he did hate making a bad first impression. He stared down at his toes before swinging his legs off the edge of the bed and sitting closer to the red-head. He could feel the other's heat radiating off of him in waves and with it brought some form of comfort to the sockhead. "Thank you." He said softly.

"For what?"

Edd gripped the sheets some. "For all that you have done for me. My hard headedness can be rather difficult to deal with and for that I apologize-"

Kevin shook his head. "Why do you do that?"

Edd frowned and tilted his head.

"You're constantly apologizing for things that you shouldn't." Kevin softly punched the sockhead in the arm. "If I can't suck it up some then I ain't a man, so stop making me feel like a douche with all your apologies."

Eddward scoffed and smacked Kevin's arm in return. "I can apologize if I want." A playful grin emerged on his face. "And are you insinuating that my apologizing associates me with the female sex?"

Kevin smirked. "You said it, not me."

Eddward gaped at him before pouting. "The impertinence. I ought to kick you out."

"Aww, dude that's harsh." Kevin threw his arm around the sockhead's neck and rubbed his knuckles into the kid's head, brushing the soft inky hair that curled around his fingers. "And here I came to make you feel better. I see how it is."

Eddward struggled under Kevin's heavy arm and squeaked. "Kevin! Release me at once! Cease! Desist!"

Kevin laughed and let him go only to watch him roll off onto the ground with a heavy thump. Kevin broke out in hysterical laughter.

"I am glad to see someone is enjoying this." Edd deadpanned

Kevin slipped down the side of the bed and knelt over the sockhead with his arms crossed over his chest. "Then I take it you're feeling better?"

Eddward's expression softened into a beaming smile, his cheeks still pink from their previous laughing fit. "Very much so. Thank-"

Before he could a word in edge wise Kevin's fingers were making their way through his hair, separating the tiny knots and caressing his sensitive scalp. The words died on his tongue before they could be spoken and he immediately fell into the hypnotic spell of the red-head's touch. It was so unlike him to allow other people to touch him so intimately but… oh this felt amazing!

Kevin returned the smile with one of his own. "Good."

Without much fuss Kevin slipped his arms under the sockhead and lifted him easily from the ground and set him back on the bed. His hands caressed the creamy white flesh of the boy's thighs, making Kevin realize that he had completely forgotten to give Edd some sleeping shorts. _Heh, oh well_.

Eddward's cheeks were glowing at this point. "Oh my. You didn't have to do that." He said as Kevin reached over the pull the comforter over him.

Kevin shrugged. "I'm gonna do what I'm goona do so you're just going to have to deal with it." He said, cocking his hip and snapping his fingers in a very Goldberg kind of manner. The price for acting like the teal haired Madonna had been worth the chorus of laughter that sprang from Edd who shook his head. "Oh no please don't ever do that again." He giggled form behind his hand. Kevin chuckled along before he was over taken by a huge yawn.

"Ok kiddo I'm out. Sandman is calling my name. If you need anything just come knock on my door. Ok?"

Eddward nodded and the red-head started to make his way back to his room before that soft heavenly voice filled his ears again.

"Kevin?"

He paused.

"Did you really mean what you said earlier? That you are doing this for me?"

His eyes danced over the carpet, finding sudden interest in the foot patterns in it that he and Edd had left behind. His rolled his lip around between his teeth, regarding the sockhead with a rather unreadable expression . "Yeah I did." His lifted his gaze and locked eyes with Edd, who's chrome blue orbs were flittering with both hope and doubt. "And I still do."

Eddward opened his mouth to say more but opted not to. He was done talking and he was so over thinking about it. He needed to take some action. He kept Kevin's gaze as he twisted himself in the bed to better look at him. "Then perhaps tomorrow we can better discuss your offer for my living arrangements."

Kevin's eyes lit up with shock but before he had a chance to say a thing Eddward reached over to turn the bedside lamp off.

"Sleep well Kevin Barr."

* * *

**So the next chapter is a bit more transitional than this one. This just kind of starts it. I'll admit transitions are not my strong suite so please bare with me.**

**P.s. Yippy doodle? I have no idea. Don't ask.**


	14. Chapter 14

***laughs manically* Chapter 14 BOOM!**

**Ok chickadees, my move in date doth approach. Which means I wont be able to upload for a number of days while I'm traveling and unpacking. This chapter I stayed up late tonight to finish just for you guys. Chapter 15 has been started so no I'm not going to stop and then leave it unfinished. So until later-**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Early morning the next day Eddward and Kevin finally came a conclusion; Edd would stay. That wasn't to say the sockhead hadn't put up a good fight. His argument was pretty solid but in the end the red-head was just too stubborn to convince otherwise. As soon as Edd relented they went right into setting some ground rules. Edd opted to make a list and then have Kevin sign it towards the end of their discussion, much to the red-head's dismay. He thought it was silly but Edd proved to be just as persistent and eventually convinced him that this was just a way of keeping good juju between them. Kevin couldn't argue that logic. The rules were simple.

**1. Stay out of Kevin's room when he is not home.**

"The door is locked and has an alarm system that sends a text directly to my phone, so don't even think about it."

"I would never invade the sanctity that is your room. I am insulted that you would even suggest it!"

**2. "What's mine is yours" & vice versa.**

"Share your shit. Same thing applies to borrowing cash, clothes, and things like that. You bring home something sweet then I want a bite of it."

"Sharing is caring after all." Edd smiled. "But I hardly think I would ask to borrow money from you."

Kevin resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

**3. Courtesy calls are mandatory.**

Edd underline mandatory. "What exactly is your definition of a courtesy call?"

Kevin's grin couldn't get any cockier. "Bring a chick or a dude home, let me know and I'll do the same for you."

Eddward's face lit up like Christmas tree. "H-how necessary a rule is that?"

"Well if you don't want me walking in on you while you are doing the dirty deed then you better let me know so I can steer clear. Or else I just might want to join in." Kevin dodged the pencil that was thrown at him. "What? I think it's a reasonable request."

Eddward huffed and fought back the flustered feeling bubbling in the pit of his stomach. "And does this happen often?" He crossed his arms, visibly annoyed. As if _he_ of all people would partake in such undignified practices.

Kevin shrugged. "Eh, maybe one or twice a month. I'm a horn dog what can I say? Don't worry I don't bring home stupid trollops. I'm a classy guy who likes a classy lady once in a while. Occasionally the dirty boy but I guess that's what I've got you for." He readied himself to dodge yet another pencil. "Oh come on that was funny."

Eddward smirked, his presumptuous expression just the sexiest thing Kevin had ever laid eyes. "Better mind yourself Mr. Barr. I never miss on a second throw."

**4. –**

"Before we continue I must ask you something."

Kevin nodded for him to continue, sipping some of the tea Edd had made. His mother had always told him you could a person's personality by the way they drink their tea and he most definitely had to agree with her. _Warm green leaf with a spoonful of honey_; healthy and sweet while still maintaining simplicity in its flavor.

"Alright but we need to wrap this up." He said checking his watch. "I've gotta head out for work in about fifteen minutes."

"Oh yes of course. I promise not to keep you too long."

Edd cleared his throat, not realizing that he had been rubbing at his neck for the last five minutes or so. The cover up had washed away during his morning shower and every mark was now visible for the other to see. It was rather remarkable that neither of Kevin's parents had noticed them the night before but he supposed he should be thankful for that.

"In regards to, well us … Well uh… Oh dear how do I put this?"

Kevin held up his hand. "Nah I get where you're going with this." He sighed thoughtfully. "I'll be honest with you, I think you're a cool guy and I'd dig if we had a friends-with-benefits thing going on… Nothing serious of course." He quickly added and Edd nodded slowly in response." He eyed Eddward carefully, refusing to acknowledge the anxious flutter in his stomach. "I know that this stuff is new to you and I really think you could benefit from an arrangement like that. Without having to deal with the bullshit baggage that comes along with a relationship, you can explore all you want with little to no restraint."

The sockhead glanced down into the surface of his tea and actually contemplated this. Two days ago he would have been spitting his drink out from between his gap and flying into a fit about this. He would be lying if he thought for a second that he could just as easily put this behind him like a scratch on the arm or some other minor equivalent.

Oh how cruel his biological make up was; enhancing his brain with the natural feel good chemical of dopamine and conjuring up wild fantasies while he slept. He hadn't meant to, honestly, and he even tried to forget about it the moment he woke; but with the red-head sitting just within arm's reach, casting him the very same looks he had in his dreams, it was damn near impossible. The dream hadn't been as erotic as the real thing but boy howdy was it close.

He sighed. Was this what happened when you part took of forbidden fruit?

_Eddward Vincent look at what you have become. You're no better than Eddy at this point, _he offhandedly thought.

Kevin grinned, earning a blush from Edd.

_And look at him. So handsome and confident. What I would part with just to have some semblance of that of that fearlessness._

"How about you think on it?" Kevin suggested. "I've got work and a class afterwards so you'll have plenty of time to yourself to think things over." He eyed the sockhead wearily before standing, shrugging into his favorite jacket. "Are you going to be ok here alone?"

Edd's wandering thoughts were brought back to reality and he offered the red-head his most convincing smile. "I will be fine. You be safe out there."

Kevin felt the corners of his lips tipping up as he laid a hand atop of the others head. It was kind of nice to have someone wishing him a farewell before work. Though living in this house provided him with all the privacy in the world, it came at the price of his loneliness. With the sockhead around, the feel of the place just seemed a little homier. Maybe it was just the change of morning tea that filled the air instead of the usual smell of burnt waffles, or maybe it was the cherry cheeked smiles that forwent any thoughts of loneliness that started to creep up on him. Whatever the reason he was glad Eddward had agreed to stay. Waking to the merry tune of Edd's whistling instead of the uninspiring beep of an alarm clock was a change he'd happily welcome.

"And you be safe in there." He tapped Edd's head with his finger. "I'll see you later tonight."

Kevin arrived at work a good forty five minutes before his shift. Waiting in the manager's office was his father standing head to toe in old and new grease marks that stained his navy blue jumpsuit. Kevin knocked on the glass window before entering.

"Ah Kevin there you are." Mr. Barr set down the clip board in his hand and waved at the seat beside him. "Sit."

Kevin did as he was told and stretched out his legs in front of him. "You wanted to talk?"

Mr. Barr nodded.

"Ok well about last night-"

He quickly held up his hand before Kevin could start jabbering on. "Whoa there cowboy. I didn't get to say what I wanted to last night so just hold your horses." The older man ran his fingers through his slicked back hair and leaned back into his swivel chair. The two Barr men regarded each other through expression filled eyes, one set anxious and the other unsure; but from the looks of it you couldn't tell who was feeling what at the moment.

Kevin pursed his lips impatiently. "You going to say anything?"

Mr. Barr sighed once more. "Give me a second. Let me process this."

Kevin scoffed crossing one leg over the other. "You had all night to _process this_."

Mr. Barr groaned and leaned his elbow onto his desk. "If you're going to cross your legs, at least do it like a man." He said, lifting his own leg and sitting his ankle properly on his other knee. Kevin merely rolled his eyes.

"Look ol' man I've got work to do. Quit stalling."

Mr. Barr snorted. "Patience is a virtue boy. Learn it." He picked up his clipboard once more and let himself gaze over the invoices he had received last night. He was man of many talents and multitasking was one of those. It was a sort of therapeutic practice that allowed him to function without blowing his top but it seemed that this just wasn't going to be one of those times. He scribbled his name on the invoice and set it back down on the desk. He'd get one of the greenhorns to deal with it later.

"Alright, you wanna talk? Let's talk." He folded his hands in his lap. "You know I ought to unscrew your head from your shoulders for what I had to go through for you last night."

Kevin winced. "Mom talk your ear off?"

"All damn night." He grumbled. "You're lucky I'm in that woman's good graces right now or else you'd be explaining all this crap to her on your own."

The young red-head slouched into his seat and dropped his foot to the ground, his boot falling with a heavy thud. "Look you might not understand this but I'm trying to do right."

"For what and by whom? Kevin you don't have to prove anything to anyone."

He grimaced. "It's not about proving anything."

"Then what?"

Kevin scratched his chin as his eyes danced around the office, as if the dirty tools of his trade could offer some sort of easy explanation. "Its…Well the truth is that Edd has got nowhere to go."

Mr. Barr rubbed his brow. "I figured as much." Kevin frowned but the other didn't bother clarifying. "He isn't your responsibility Kev."

"That's not-"

"He isn't some lost puppy you can take in." His father interjected. "This is a person with all sorts of personal problems that you honestly don't need in your life right now."

Kevin sat up, his voice raising an octave. "No, no that's not it at all." His face twisted into a look of frustration. "Edd is..." Kevin raked his fingers through his bangs while he struggled to find the right words. "I just want to give him a fighting chance."

Mr. Barr shook his head. "You don't even know him." They were together, what, one night? What on earth could have possessed him into thinking this was a good idea?

His father averted his gaze to stare intently at his desk. This Edd kid has obviously got a reason for being in the situation that he is in now. Why on earth would Kevin want to risk something like that? Mr. Barr's lips pressed into a thin line as he contemplated what to say next.

"He could be some good for nothing druggie looking to score for all you know."

Kevin's jaw set. The fingers of his hidden hand curled into a fist, clutching the hem of his jacket. "He isn't like that!" He spoke a tad harsher than he intended but didn't apologize for it.

"Ugh, Kevin." Mr. Barr strained. "I'm worried you're going to get yourself in over your head. How do you know this kid isn't going to screw you over?"

"I don't." Kevin stated bluntly. "But I'm choosing to trust him just as you need to decide whether or not you trust me in this."

He shook his head and tapped his finger firmly on his desk as if it would help to get his point across. "It's not you I don't trust. _You_ shouldn't be putting your faith so blindly in someone you know so little about. Think logically about it boy."

Kevin felt the corners of his lips turning up into a smirk. "You sound just like him."

Mr. Barr slapped his hand to his forehead. "For heaven's sake stop being so damn stubborn. I swear you're worse than your mother."

It was petty, he knew it, but Kevin couldn't resist sticking out his tongue like a five year old. "Learned it from the best pops. Now what's it going to be?"

Mr. Barr swiveled his chair around across the room to peek out through the drawn blinds. He spied a few workers slowly making their way to punch in their time cards. The man sighed and rolled back to his spot behind the desk. When he looked back at his son, he noted the young man's tense posture, arms crossed over his chest and brows drawn defiantly.

"Well?"

"I'm not going to be able to convince you otherwise, am I?" When Kevin shook his head, Mr. Barr shrugged, albeit reluctant in his backing down. "Then I guess there is nothing left to say."

Kevin glanced away. Something heavy weighed on his conscience and he couldn't tell if it was disappointment or regret; however he would stand firmly by his decision. Would it come back to bite him? Maybe, but what great things ever happened in life when chances weren't taken? Edd was by far the most interesting thing in Kevin's life right now. Shamelessly he wanted more of him, to face more of the unique curve balls the sockhead so masterfully threw at him. He was unlike any individual he had ever come across, and to pass up the golden opportunity of not only helping but actually getting to know this lovely creature was ludicrous. At least in his eyes it was. His father on the other hand… well, he knew that was coming.

"Just trust me on this alright?" Kevin pleaded. "I'm no idiot. I can take care of myself."

Mr. Barr didn't respond. He picked up his pen and started to write.

The minutes ticked by slowly, drowned out by the sound of the large industrial fan that was perched up in the corner of the room. He wasn't sure how long they sat there like this, but the silence was becoming unbearable.

No longer able to stand it Kevin took to fiddling with his chair. "This is a pretty comfy seat." Kevin said bouncing up and down on it.

Mr. Barr struggled to hold his face straight. "Your mother thinks so too."

Kevin's eyes bulged from their sockets and he leaped up from the chair swiping at his behind. "UGH fuck! That's nasty!"

"Watch your mouth; you're in a work place." His mustache lifted in a hidden smirk. "I'll see you at lunch."

Kevin stomped out of the room mumbling something or other about washing his jeans before flipping his pops the bird.

"Love you too son."

The door fell shut with a click and he nearly double over in laughter hearing Kevin cry out in disgust. Was it really that hard to say you love your own father? _Oh well,_ he smiled to himself. The hellion will learn one day soon.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I'd love to know! All of your reviews are what keep me out of creative block limbo - nasty place to be btw. Love yall to bits! ~Lovespell**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yippy! FINALLY chapter 15 is here. Man oh man am I exhausted. Staying up till 3am to write can't be good for my noggin. And THANK YOU for your reviews! Seriously they are so helpful and inspiring and help to move the story along. You guys are so freakin' awesome.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Kiss me dork." Kevin commanded.

Eddward immediately complied, pressing his lips to the soft mounds of flesh that were Kevin's lips. Strong calloused hands picked the sockhead up from the ground and shoved him back into the cool surface of the pantry door. A cold tremor overcame him, his hand searching wildly for the door handle to hold onto something, his legs locking around his red-headed lover's narrow waist. Evidence of the man's desire prodded at Edd's inner thigh and pushed the hem of his shorts up. The heavy material of Kevin's blue jeans rubbed against his baby soft skin, making the smaller boy quiver with delight.

Edd threw his other arm around the red-head's neck and dragged their faces as close as humanly possible, tongues clashing in a battle for control. His grip on the door handle tightened. His fingers clasped around the door knob with a horrible vengeance, twisting and fondling its smooth silver surface. Kevin's wicked tongue had receded from between Eddward's lips and licked a shiny wet trail along the length of his neck. Between them a fire had ignited, tender flames expanding and exploding in a profusion of color, sights, and smells. Kevin smelled like fresh motor oil and all of Edd's insides melted like ice under a heat lamp.

They gyrated against one another in wild abandon. Their lowered inhibitions opened a door to a lush's wild fantasies, fingers touching and lips praising one another in earnest kisses. Fire danced across Edd's stomach as Kevin's digits groped and kneaded the muscles that clenched in response to the touch. In no time at all Edd found himself down on the kitchen floor. Under ordinary circumstances he would have gone into a tizzy about it. Lying on the floor was an ultimate no-no in his book. Who knows what sort of detestable germs and dust particles had collected down there, but this time around his mind was far too gone in the moment to recognize anything happening around them. All that mattered was the sweet flavor of Kevin's mouth. Oh, and his fingers of course. Eddward lapped each digit that sought entrance into his salivating cavern. His teeth dragged hungrily from knuckle to pad, eating up the salty sweat that had collected on them_. What a messy, dirty, filthy man you are Eddward._

"My dirty Double D." Kevin whispered into his ear.

Kevin didn't say much and really there was no need to. Just the delicious look in his eyes left Edd struggling against the muscled Adonis in search of that special feeling. His lower extremities were a bit more than bothered by it. His member strained in his shorts begging to be set free. Soft whimpers and pleading eyes came from the sniffling sockhead. The red-head's velveteen chuckle filled Edd's ears and he flushed the brightest shade of red. Kevin's mouth latched back onto him and Edd's eyes started to roll into the back of his-

Wait a minute. _Kevin's doesn't know my childhood nickname._

Like a scratching record Eddward's dream came to terrifying halt. The sockhead's eyes flew open and he yelped, losing his balance and toppling to the floor from the couch. Edd grabbed the back of his throbbing head and inwardly cursed up a g-rated storm. "Ow, ow, ow!" After a good five and a half seconds the immediate pain subsided and Edd glared venomously at the coffee table he hit his head on. Without thinking he knocked his fist into it but missed, colliding the meaty part of his hand with the corner. He reeled back instantly. "Son of a…. P-preacher!" He whimpered, shaking his hand and holding it to his chest.

It was that dream again.

He sighed.

After Kevin had left for work Edd had taken up reading one of the many science fiction novels Kevin had on display on the living room bookshelf and wasn't surprised at all that he had fallen back asleep. What did surprise him, however, was the quality of that sleep. It was deep and dream filled with veils of exhaustion lifting slowly from the cogs of his over worked brain. While it was far from rejuvenating the extra hours had granted Edd enough energy to sit and contemplate on, well, everything. Especially anything that had to do with a certain concupiscent green eyed beauty.

Why did Kevin have to be so… so… Kevin-y?

_How many times shall I chastise myself before I realize I am merely repeating the same thing over and over again? The results seem to remain the same and yet here I sit wondering what will be different this time around. _That was the definition of insanity.

Yup, he has completely lost his marbles. It was the only logical explanation.

He picked himself up from the floor and moved the coffee table back into place. As he fixed himself a sandwich he thought back to what he and Kevin had discussed that morning. The note pad remained untouched on the kitchen counter and he couldn't help but gaze over it every few minutes. He had gone over the short list of rules at least a dozen times, jotting down notes and questions he planned to extrapolate on later. The heaviest weight on his mind right now was the… he swallowed hard… the proposition.

Eddward was, yet again, hesitant. What was there to be so afraid of? It wasn't as if Kevin had ordered him to be his call boy in exchange for room and board. He merely suggested it with an air of 'whatever you decide I'm cool with' and yet the sockhead continued to shake uncontrollably whenever he tried to give it genuine thought. Perhaps it wasn't fear that was holding him back but rather his guilt and curiosity all wrapped up in one big anxious bubble. He didn't regret having sex with Kevin. It was a wondrous experience that left such an impression on him that Edd was afraid he was losing his mind over it. His remissive attitude lay in just how quickly he nearly said yes. Was his body just that deprived of human contact that even his ever loving brain had to mutiny against all logic and moral?

When Kevin walked out that door Edd had to carve his fingers into the counter to keep himself from going after him. He didn't have to worry about where his spontaneity had gone. It was right there inside waiting to leap out at the worst possible moment. It was maddening! Poor Eddward could hardly fathom why his mind acted one way and yet his body another. He was at war within himself and whatever weight had balanced him out so far in life was suddenly thrown out of disproportion. It was pretty comical when he thought outside of the proverbial box on this. A natural human habit had him at odds with both his control and desires. It was like the flood gates had been cracked and now a river of something tantalizing was threatening to burst through without his permission. Like a whole other part of himself he never knew existed.

His entire life had been lived rather prudishly. Sex had never been something to consider until Kevin made it so. He was being granted a golden opportunity to explore this knew side of him. A thousand and one questions erupted in his brain; how much of his personality will change because of this? Would it secure his position as a man in society? Would Kevin see him in a different light? Would really change anything about him or was it all mind over matter? Either way he wanted to find out.

He thought to weigh the pros and cons again but decided not to. Foolish as it may have been, Edd knew he would only try to talk himself out of it. Kevin had mentioned his knack for over thinking and stubbornly he wanted to prove the red-head wrong.

With new found vigor Eddward chewed into his tuna sandwich.

_I will accept his invitation_, Edd finalized. _I shall proceed with this… experiment, and learn more about the nature of myself and my body. My only hope is that this decision turns up fruitful and that my intensions remain platonic in all aspects of this agreement_.

Would this little venture cost him? Perhaps. But there was no going back now.

Edd's head lifted the second he heard the key in the lock. His cheeks brightened a shade but he quickly dismissed the unexpected flutter in his stomach and slapped his cheeks. _Hold yourself together Vincent. Don't be counterproductive._

Eddward slapped on a smile as Kevin made his way into the house, a brown grocery bag threatening to fall through his arm. Edd scurried over and grabbed the bag before its contents spilled out, forest green inexplicably meeting chrome blue. Kevin fought back the urge to blush. "Thanks dude."

Edd reeled back immediately, a nervous smile covering his face. "D-don't mention it." He set the heavy bag down on the counter and out of curiosity started to unload it. "How was work? Productive I hope."

With a chuckle Kevin dropped his keys onto the counter and pulled up a seat to the bar. "You could say that." He dropped his head into his folded arms. "The old man put me through the wringer though. If I have to WD-40 one more stupid rusted bolt I'm gonna lose it."

Eddward grimaced. "Oh dear. I hope he wasn't too stern with you."

Kevin shrugged. "He's like that. Knows how to bust my ass at work." He eyed the tuna sandwich on Edd's plate. "You gonna share that?"

"The proper term is 'going to share', and no I am not. If you would like I would be happy to make- KEVIN!"

The red-head had snagged the sandwich off the plate and stuffed it right into his hungry mouth. Eddward dropped a hand to his hip. "Detestable. That had my germs on it!"

Kevin liked his lips of the remaining crumbs and savored the mayo combo dancing on his tongue. If he concentrated hard enough he wondered if he could taste Edd as well. He eyed said sockhead and smirked. "I'm cool with your germs."

Eddward shook his head, his shoulders scrunching with feigned disgust. "Filthy, filthy, filthy."

Kevin started to laugh. It felt good to be home. It was lively, inviting, and not at all quiet. Not even a day has passed and already the house seemed lighter in spirit. "So what kind of fun have you been up to?"

Edd sniffed in laughter. "As you may be able to tell by the utter destruction of your home that I have been 'living it up' so to speak." He said with a wave of his hand.

To humor him Kevin looked into the spotless living room. "Oh yeah you're such a party animal." He said with a roll of his eyes. Licking his lips the red-head watched as Edd picked up the plate and washed the long dish. His eyes traveled south along the length of his back, imagining the silky soft flesh hidden behind his night shirt. His gaze fell to the hem where they landed on the young man's thighs. It was then he realized Edd hadn't changed out of night wear. Just what did sockheads do all day when people weren't around?

"You know," He ventured, fingering the edge of the bar. "I just noticed you're still wearing your pajamas."

Edd paused just as he was placing the dainty dish on the rack to dry. Though his back was to Kevin the sockhead could feel the warmth rising up his neck. He glanced down and sure enough the red-head was right. All he was wearing was an oversized night shirt that barely down over his boxers. He gulped, willing the flush on his face to go away, toes curling in such an adorable fashion.

"Oh dear. Excuse me; I seem to have forgotten… that bit of hygiene."

Edd tilted his head down, his hat shifting and hiding his eyes as he made to quickly stumble out of the kitchen. Before he could get far, however, Kevin had snatched up his hand and halted him.

"Hold on don't go running off. It's no big deal. We're both dudes. Besides, I think it's kind of sexy." He winked. Eddward lifted his head, his entire face colored a dainty shade of pink. Kevin's breath was stolen at the very sight but he easily played it off with a smirk. "You're really cute when you look like that."

"L-like what?"

Kevin's fingers curled around Edd's hand as he gently pulled the sockhead towards him, speaking in a tone most hypnotizing. "Looking so bashful and innocent."

Eddward's breathing hitched as he stepped closer. That accursed velveteen voice was casting its spell again, coaxing him forward inch by infuriating inch. Kevin didn't stop pulling him along until he was able to wrap his arms around the boy's waist, suddenly pulling him onto his lap. The exposed flesh of Edd's inner thighs brushed against Kevin's lap and the red-head wished at that moment he wasn't wearing pants. What he would give to touch, to kiss, to worship that soft luxurious skin with his tongue.

Edd's face lit up instantly, his legs locking around Kevin's lap out of instinct. "Goodness! Kevin what are you doing?"

He chuckled, snaking one arm around Edd's hips for good measure. But…_Damn, the kid sure can grip with his legs._ "I just want a closer look. No harm in that right?" he grinned, pretending Edd's knees weren't digging mercilessly into his legs.

Edd averted his gaze. "D-don't be ridiculous."

Kevin took hold of Edd's chin, dragging the sockhead's eyes back to him. Never in his life had Kevin seen a more beautiful pair of eyes; rich in color and mystery. When they shimmered he couldn't imagine a brighter star than the ones in _his_ eyes. It was fitting, he internally declared.

"So have you given any thought to what I suggested earlier?"

Edd kept his face forward but his eyes glanced away. It was, dare he say, amusing that this bewitching creature to could turn just about any subject on a dime. Yet he relented and nodded. Kevin's fingers never left his face. In fact, his thumb has taken up to rubbing soothing circles just below Edd's lip. The soft pad of his finger brushed the very edge of his lip and Edd felt himself about to quiver.

"And?"

Eddward suckled on his bottom lip, his adorable gap now very noticeable. "W-well I have given it much thought and after some deliberation I…"He gulped nervously. "I have come to a conclusion."

The red-head tilted his head, his smile never fading and his tone ever teasing. "And what conclusion was that?"

Edd steeled himself with a final firm bite of his lip. It was time to buck up. If he could face Eddy's numerous and ill-mannered shenanigans than he can certainly handle this. When he opened his mouth to answer however, the words were taken right from his mouth. Quite literally.

Kevin's lips took them off his very tongue, stroking the soft wet appendage with his own. Edd gasped into the sudden kiss, unable to stop himself from parting his lips which gave Kevin further admission into his mouth. Trembling hands lifted to cup the back of Kevin's head, pausing when they brushed the bill of his back turned hat. He should have clamped his mouth shut. He should have pushed the man away but damnit it felt much too… too… good. Was good the proper term for this? Perhaps not. Pleasant? No, but at the moment he couldn't think of anything better. Yes, this was good. It felt _good_. It tasted _good_.

_Oh mercy me. Kevin you living incubus. What curse has been laid upon your tongue to tease and tantalize me so?_

Apprehensively his fingers inched their way beneath the red cap to deposit themselves in the soft strands of the red-head's hair. Though short it felt magnificent between his fingers. Any softer and it could very well be considered a sin. Edd shuttered, feeling Kevin's hot breath washing over his chin and neck. Emerald eyes danced over the sight of the marks marring the sweet boy's skin and his mouth watered. He was hungry for more. Lips kissed a fiery trail along the boy's jaw, fingers splaying themselves and poking at a particular dark hicky. What could he say, he had a thing for hickies.

The quivering breath of the boy above him made Kevin pause his ministrations. He pulled his lips begrudgingly away from the soft pliable skin just begging to be nibbled on and forced his eyes to meet the sockhead's. Poor Edd's were glazed over, his lips swollen from their kiss and brows drawn in confusion. His very being was screaming out in sexual frustration. Another cute aspect to add to Kevin's growing list.

"H-how did you-"

"I can see it in your eyes."

Edd sighed, unable to conjure any words. That voice had him completely hypnotized. Whether he was willing to admit it or not his boy responded positively to every single advance. It was obviously by the sultry look in the red-head's eyes was he was silently asking for but even Edd somehow found the will power to shake his head.

Kevin smiled sadly. Guess it's the cold shower for him tonight. "Oh well. Gotta give a guy props for trying."

Edd felt the corners of his lips lifting into a silly grin. "Once we have established some boundaries for ourselves I w-would be more than w-willing to continue…" Edd was cut short, a finger pressed to his trembling lips.

Kevin chuckled. "When and _only_ when you're ready."

Edd beamed a brilliant smile, leaning down to press his forehead to Kevin's shoulder. "Thank you."

The red-head smiled fondly, wrapping his other arm around his raven haired beauty. That unmistakable scent of honey filled his nostrils and buzzed about in his brain, limbs relaxing after only mere seconds of inhaling the sweet intoxicant. Edd yelped when the air around him suddenly rushed by his ears as Kevin stood. Edd's legs wound themselves around the red-head's waist and locked themselves there. Kevin had to bite back a chuckle.

He set Edd down on the sturdy counter and turned to rummage through the groceries he had purchased. Edd's legs did not unlatch but Kevin didn't seem to mind. "I figured some lasagna and garlic bread would be good for tonight. What do you think?"

Eddward looked over at the groceries curiously before smiling and nodded. "Lasagna happens to be my favorite dish." Though chipper than before, his body was still wrecked by the hormones pumping through his system. His skin turned to fire wherever it was touched, by hands or his very own clothing. "May I be of some help?"

Kevin smirked, leaning forward to press his forehead to the others. "Yeah. Just sit looking pretty like that and I'll hand feed you like a Roman god."

Eddward's eyes widened. Kevin swore they sparkled even as the boy's cheeks burned red and his face scrunched up disapprovingly. "Preposterous. I am in no need of such assistance."

"Well neither am I princess." Kevin smirked, preheating the oven. Eddward huffed indignantly and Kevin laughed. "Oh come on don't pout like that." Kevin caressed Edd's chin. "Makes it irresistible to kiss you."

An idea flashed in Edd's head and before he knew what he was doing, a cocky grin of his own appeared in his face, effectively surprising the red-head. He pushed Kevin away with his foot, pointing it out in reflex before settling it over his knee. The move was subtle, cat like, and so incredibly sexy.

"I thought I was supposed to be sitting pretty? Please return to what you were doing Mr. Barr. I wouldn't want to interrupt you after all."

Kevin laughed some and held up his hands in surrender. "Alright you got me there. Fucking harpy." He muttered harmlessly under his breath.

Edd smirked. Yes indeed he has lost his mind, but at least his sass was still intact. So long as he had that then maybe his world turned topsy-turvy wouldn't be so bad in the long run. As Kevin went about making dinner he stole subtle glances at Edd's legs. The hem of his night shirt had lifted and now his creamy white thighs were exposed for all the fantasy ridden stares he could conjure.

_Right there_, Kevin told himself as he served his little beauty the first helping. _Right at the juncture of his left hip is where I'll leave my next mark._

Eddward ate happily from where he sat, Kevin leaning beside him. Delightful chit chat was exchanged between the two. Kevin did most of the talking where Edd was content with just listening. Hours were spent in one another's company, gentle brushes and light hearted caresses were given every so often to fill in the quiet moments, but nowhere near the heavy petting Kevin so desperately wanted. Eddward grew used to the constant touching, enjoying it, and almost craving it at some point. It took him a while to follow suite but soon enough Edd had was able to reach out and touch the red-head with almost no hesitation. Almost. He learned Kevin was a very physical kind of person. Every pat and rub of his hands meant something different and when they were returned the man responded incredibly well to them. This made Kevin unique in Eddward's eyes. He would go as far to say it was a kind of intimate bonding, the likes of which he was growing rapidly accustom to. With it Kevin's presence didn't seem as intimidating as it did before and their situation… didn't seem so terrifying.

* * *

**If you're interested in knowing my move was stupidly intense. I'm stuck unpacking by myself but eh hubby can't complain when I decorate the walls with pretty flowers and unicorns. It's what he gets for dumping it on me haha! **

**OH & Chapter 16 is on its way to the editing pile. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okie dokie pokies, here's chapter 16 :) I know its been a while and I apologize for that BUT I've been through some wacky stuff lately. My apartment is finally looking like home, so yay!**

**And I have to give a special thanks to all of those who have commented, favorited, & followed myself and this story. You guys are why I keep writing. **Evil Edd, DokieDokie0725, canamochi, Fomalhaut, KenDan55, GFMCTB, 12341234Haley, & Roriez **thank you!**

**EDIT: OMG, thank you **Fomalhaut **for pointing out my little mistake. I can't believe I missed it. "roll his arms and cross his eyes" Bahaha! Too funny. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Five more minutes."

Eddward huffed in protest, wiggling against the heavy mass of muscles that trapped him between the red-head and the sinking mattress. "Now Kevin, I already gave you fifteen minutes." He wiggled a bit more, squeaking when the strong arms holding him tightened.

Kevin chuckled. _So damn cute._ His lips glided the underside of the sockhead's ear and he reveled in the shiver it caused. "Five more minutes."

When Kevin's fingers brushed across his slender tummy Edd blushed. It didn't help that the ginger's pelvis was pressed firmly against his backside and that he was being greeted with an overzealous howdy-do from the 'little guy' downstairs.

"C-come now. Your alarm has gone off three times in the last half hour. You really should-" He squeaked again. "Kevin!"

The red-head snickered into the crook of his neck. Just a single twitch of the hips and the poor kid had his tongue in his throat. It had to be criminal to be this cute. "I'm just saying good morning. No need to get bent out of shape."

If Eddward could have crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, he would have. It was like coaxing a five year old out of bed. The stubborn man had work and he would be damned if he would be made responsible for Kevin being late. Not that it was any of his business. He was just sick of hearing the blare of that accursed alarm clock. How Kevin could sleep through that ear bleeding noise was beyond comprehension, and so-help him if he had to hear that thing go off one more time he resolved to chuck it out the window. Ok not really but no one would blame if he did, not after having to listen to that horrible thing shriek fifteen times in a row every five minutes.

"I highly doubt this is how you greet people in the morning."

"Not really." Kevin mumbled softly into the base of Edd's neck. "Maybe just you." He inhaled the fresh scent of his favorite soap. Milk and honey. Silky wet strands of ebony poking out from beneath Edd's beanie tickled his nose.

Eddward blew a fallen strand of hair from his face. Time for the ultimate weapon of persuasion.

"I cooked bacon."

Ok, maybe not so ultimate, but it was enough to make the sleepy red-head pause.

"Bacon? Mmm I like bacon."

Edd suppressed a giggle. "Yes bacon. Now if you would kindly remove yourself from my person I would be more than happy to serve you some..." Edd began to shift but Kevin latched back on like a stubborn tick. "Nu-huh. Five more minutes."

Eddward pouted. "You release me at once mister."

"Do I get a kiss for my troubles?"

Eddward grunted but it came off more as a feminine huff. "Mr. Barr, don't be ridiculous."

Kevin groaned. He really hated it when the kid spoke so formally. "Just gotta ruin my fun huh?" Kevin dropped his forehead to Edd's shoulder. "But you're so much fun to tease. What'd you come in here for anyways? Need something?"

"Oh dear. My sincerest apologies. " Edd tongued the gap between his teeth. "What I had intended to do was assist in rousing you out of your slumber so that you may turn your alarm off. The noise it makes is rather-"

"Annoying?"

"Precisely."

Kevin shrugged, suddenly flipping onto his back. Edd moved to sit up but was immediately tucked under a heavy muscled arm. He felt his cheeks burn as his nose pressed into motorcycle enthusiasts' pectorals. The muscle beneath his sun kissed hide was deliciously firm but Eddward pretended not to notice.

"No harm, no foul. I switched shifts yesterday so I'm going in a little later." He gazed down at Edd and smirked at the look of guilt that appeared on the sockhead's face.

"Again my deepest apologies. I never would have invaded your personal space had I known- Oh my goodness!" Eddward slipped out from under Kevin's arm, with some difficulty of course, and sat up. Panic was written all over his face. "I broke a rule!"

Kevin bit his lip trying so desperately not to laugh. The sockhead did not look amused.

"How can you just lay there? I broke a rule! One of the very first rules; never to enter your room without permission. Oh dear, oh dear!"

When Edd got to his feet and started to nervously pace Kevin broke out into a hearty laugh. Edd dragged his beanie over his eyes, stomping his foot. "Rule breaking is deplorable behavior, the likes of which I never par take. _Je ne suis pasunerègle disjoncteurjepromets_!"

"Whoa take it easy." Kevin snickered raising his arms above his head and popping his back in several spots. "I said no harm no foul."

Edd peeked out from beneath his hat as the red-head gathered some discarded clothing from the floor and tossed them onto his mattress. He winced, biting back a remark about how filthy it was to have one's clothes on the floor. "But it a direct violation of our agreement."

"You're such a dork." Kevin shook his head. He sifted through the wrinkled pile of shirts and tossed a few back on the floor. Eddward cringed. "Just let it go." He paused halfway to the bathroom. "And did you just french at me?"

Edd bit his lip, suddenly feeling self-conscious. He wasn't nearly as proficient in the language of romance as some would like to think, having learned it second hand from someone back home who was much more fluent. He awkwardly leaned his weighed to the other foot and began to fidget.

"M-my apologies. I meant no insult to you."

Kevin rubbed his hand over his face, scratching the crust of sleep from his eyes. His fingers brushed the light stubble on his chin and he leaned over his bathroom sink and inspected his face in the mirror. "Eh, even if you were insulting me I wouldn't know what the hell you were saying." He said off handedly. "Didn't take French in high school. What, did you call me a jackass or something?" He snickered.

"Now Kevin I would never do that."

"I don't know that." Kevin countered. "But I'll take your word for it."

Edd opened his mouth to say more but was rudely interrupted by Kevin's obnoxious ring tone. The red-head leaped from the bathroom as if his underpants were on fire, his face comically half shaven and dripping and he dug through his pants for his phone. Stupid Nat, stupid ring tone, stupid, stupid, stupid…

"Yo."

"_Kevin?_"

"Speaking. What can I do you for?"

"_Well I'd give you a price but you couldn't afford my ass in the first place. That being said I need yours over at my place pronto._"

Kevin closed his eyes with a groan. Fucking Nat.

"Oh geez it's like the butt crack of dawn dude. What do you want? I'm on the can." He grinned triumphantly at the cry on the other line.

"_Ugh, dude, don't tell me that. I swear you are like the epitome of grossness._"

Kevin balanced his phone between his shoulder and ear, picking up his razor once more. "Yeah well that's what you get for being my friend. Now what do you want with my ass?"

Nathan huffed. "_Kill joy. Anyways Casandra and I are planning to head out for drinks later. Wanna hang?_"

Kevin ran a mental check of his schedule. "Not till after ten. Don't have class tonight but I took a later shift at the shop."

"_Perfect!_" Nat beamed through the phone. "_Now are you going to bring a date or are you going to hook up like you usually do? 'Cause Casandra got these VIP bracelets that get us instant admission. No waiting in those stupid lines at the front door._"

Kevin chuckled. "Yeah that blows. Um…" He leaned out from the threshold of his bathroom to notice the room was devoid of a certain sockhead. He hummed thoughtfully. "Hmm. Yeah, ok, put me down for two then."

There was a pause. "Nat? You there?"

"_Excuse me did you just say put you down for two? As in the number two? As in you've got a fucking date? As in you've met someone you can stand for more than five minutes and I didn't know about this?!_"

Kevin shrugged, completely forgetting Nat couldn't see him. "Well you do now. Well actually you met him just the other day." Nat shrieked, and Kevin nearly dropped the phone in the sink. He put the call on loud speaker as he rinsed his face off. "God you shriek a banshee."

"_Don't change the subject on me Raggedy Anne. Wait, he? As in a dude? As in he's got a di-_"

"Nat if you don't knock off your stupid I will knock it off for you." Kevin hissed into the receiver.

Nat groaned, actually more like squealed, right into his friend's ear. "_Is it that smoking hottie I caught you with?_"

"Bingo we have a wiener."

"_Hold the applause. So you worked things out with the cutie-pa-tuttie?_"

"Pretty much." Kevin patted his face.

"_That's my Kevin._" Nat mocked a teary voice. "_My little red is all grown up, mending hearts and tapping ass. I've never been so proud!_"

Kevin held his finger over the end button. "Dude my patience meter is running low."

"_Ok, ok, don't get your frilly pantaloons in a wad._" Nat either clicked his tongue or popped his gum, Kevin couldn't tell which. "_Look the studio is calling. We are SO going to talk about this later._"

"Like great big bitches. Now can I finish taking my shit?"

"_Dude!_" Nat whined.

"Hanging up now."

"_Well aren't you just a ray of fucking sunshine in the morning._" Nat mumbled but Kevin didn't hear the rest as he promptly hung up on his friend.

In the kitchen was Edd whom had busies himself with reheating their forgotten breakfasts. He slid the first plate out of the microwave and put in the second just as a jean clad Kevin reached around him for a mug. Edd blushed, feeling that hard chest of his brush against his back.

"Oh, I didn't see you there." He lied and he wasn't sure why he did.

Kevin grinned, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "So where's this bacon you tempted me out of bed with?"

Edd smiled and pointed to the counter. Kevin pulled up a chair and practically devoured the bacon, the eggs, and would have eaten the plate too if that had been edible. Edd picked at his steaming food, chewing and swallowing like there was a preferred method to it. Kevin shook his thoughts from it and served himself a second helping. He didn't bother to heat it up.

It was strange. The silence between them didn't feel awkward but he felt pressured to say something. It was an odd combination of sensitivities he wasn't at all familiar with.

"So you got plans today?"

Edd's set his fork down, wiping his face daintily with his napkin. "Indeed I do." Kevin was surprised by this. "I intend to use the computers at the library to procure myself a job."

"Ah." Kevin stirred the left over crumbs around on his plate. "Need a ride?"

"I didn't realize you had a vehicle."

Kevin smirked at that. "Well since work is so close I walk but I'm heading out soon anyways. Got some errands to run." He said, not entirely sure why he had to explain himself. "Need anything while I'm out?"

"No, but thank you." When he finished Eddward took both of their plates to the kitchen, humming a merry tune as he did so.

"How long are you going to be?" Kevin asked, ignoring the nervous bubbling in his chest.

"I am not sure how late I will be. I hope to be back before this evening." Edd said as he soaped up the sponge on the counter. Once the dishes were cleaned he set to putting them away, opening and closing a few cupboards looking for the right shelf. "Why do you inquire?"

Kevin felt himself blush and cleared his throat. He felt silly reacting like this. It was just an invite for some drinks and nothing to get so excited about. "No reason. Just curious." He bit his lip, metaphorically biting the bullet. "Well actually I was wondering if you wanted to hang with Nat and me tonight."

"Nat?" Edd tapped his finger to his chin. Nathan… why does that name sound so familiar?

"Nathan Goldberg. The teal haired douche I've had the pleasure of never introducing you to."

His eyes widened. Oh. _That_ guy. He blushed, rubbing his palm against his neck in a bashful manner. Kevin didn't seem to notice his change in demeanor.

"We were thinking about going out tonight. Get us a couple drinks, a couple ladies. You know." He wiggled his brows suggestively.

Edd shook his head. "I will have to decline your invitation. I haven't the finances for a night out."

Kevin shrugged. "Don't worry about it, I'll spot you. We'll go out for some drinks, do a little dancing. It'll be fun."

Slender white fingers played with the hem of his plain white tee shirt, twirling and pulling at the soft material. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" Kevin leaned further onto the counter, lifting his bottom off his chair just so he could inch closer to the sockhead. The poor guy looked troubled and it sparked the red-head's interest. The less he knew about the boy, the more he wanted to know.

Eddward bit into his bottom lip. "I don't particularly involve myself in such… frivolous activity." Even to his own ears that sounded pretty silly. "I don't drink."

"Then don't." Easy solution to a nonexistent problem. He could tell something was on the other's mind.

"I don't dance anymore."

Kevin raised brow with none of the curiosity to follow. "Now I know you're just making up excuses."

Edd flushed a bright shade of pink and looked away. The truth was that Edd had never 'gone out' in that particular sense before. Indeed he, Ed and Eddy would ventured to the candy store on more than a few occasions and once in a while they would host sleep overs, but drinking and dancing were unheard of; at least for the majority of the kids in the cul-de-sac. A few of the older kids were only allowed to have that kind of adult fun, leaving the town in favor for the fun that could be found in Lemon Brook. Eddy often spoke of sneaking out of Peach Creek to see what the fuss was all about but he never did.

"To be honest I've never partaken in such outings."

Kevin blinked, a bit stunned. "Seriously? You've never been to a club or a bar or anything like that?"

Edd nodded. "Correct. Only those of a certain maturity are allowed to join in on those types of excursions."

"That's… weird." Kevin said. He didn't mean to be rude. The logic was understandable but it weird none the less.

Edd merely shrugged. "It's just the way our neighborhood functions. The older children often sit on the throne of power while our parents were away. More often than not they declare who is fit to join them while the others are left to watch over the younger ones."

"Dude that blows." Kevin stood, shaking his head. "You've convinced me. You've gotta hang out with us tonight."

Eddward frowned. "But-"

"No buts." Kevin hurried into his room to throw on a shirt and grabbed his beloved mirror glasses. Before leaving the room he checked the mirror and flashed himself a cocky grin before invading Eddward's room. Snatching up a coat hanging from the closet, he hurried back into the kitchen to locate his keys.

"Kevin what on earth were you doing in my-" Eddward yelped when a jacket smacked him clean in the face.

"Get warm. The news says it's going to get real cold soon."

Eddward huffed, slipping into his coat. "Honestly." He mumbled, adjusting his hat. He watched the excited ginger snatch up his keys and shrug into his flight jacket. "I take it you've already made up my mind for me?"

Kevin smirked, adjusting his collar. "You're damn right about that."

"Please mind your language." Edd chastised.

Kevin turned to his roommate and chuckled. _What a dork. _An adorable dork. "Learn to live in the moment dude. You're not in Pussy Ville anymore. You're in the city that never sleeps."

Eddward crossed his arms, brows drawn together at the center of his forehead. He looked very unconvinced a bit offended.

"Don't be afraid to try something new. You never know, you just might like it."

* * *

**Chapter 17 is in the making.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok this I had to put in. It kind of feels like a filler but I just had to. I know you guys have been waiting patiently for the getting to get good and I promise it will. For now I hope you guys like reading this chapter about as much as I did writing it. *wiggles brows like a total creep***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Um, no." Eddward dug his frozen fingers into his coat pocket for warmth, wiggling each digit to get the feeling back in them. He glared openly at the black and silver death trap his roommate dared to call a vehicle and furiously shook his head. "No. No, no, no. I am WALKING." He immediately spun on his heels but the firm palm around his arm steered him right back around. Kevin gave a boastful laugh. "Ain't she a beaut?"

"You mean a beauty. And no I do not think so."

Kevin snorted. "She's fucking gorgeous. My pride and joy." He swung his leg right over the saddle of his customized Harley and hummed appreciatively as his bottom sunk perfectly into the seat. His hands reached out for the handles. "Her name is Cindy. Go on you can touch her. She likes it."

Edd rolled his eyes, stepping no closer to the infernal contraption. "I would rather not."

"You are such a Debbie Downer I swear." Kevin wagged his leather gloved finger in a come-hither motion.

Eddward bit his lip, his adorable gap showing. "I would prefer to keep my distance."

Kevin smirked. "You haven't ridden a motorcycle before have you?"

Edd turned away, feeling self-conscious but the other didn't miss the rosy pink his cheeks had turned. He would of course blame it on the weather but Kevin knew better. Rather than tease him like he normally would have Kevin instead leaned back in his seat. Propping one foot up on the fuel tank and folded his arms over his chest, he looked rather excited for what he was about to do. It wasn't his job nor was it his responsibility to teach this poor kid anything, but seeing him so deprived of the experiences the ginger knew so well was borderline pitiful. Who on earth would keep such a smart and capable individual from living his life so freely? Why coddle him to the point of making him live a life that was just adequate enough? Kevin Barr was far from wanting that in his own life. Adequate would never be enough. It was all or nothing. As far as he was concerned, nothing was not an option.

Maybe if he had a taste of Kevin's way of life, maybe he'd open up a bit more. Maybe he would break his prudish cycle of no's and just say yes for once. Kevin was all for testing the waters but he made himself a promise not to push the kid any further than what he could handle. This beanie wearing dork he picked up off the streets was just too precious to break. Whether it was because he was a good screw or that he looked absolutely out of place here in the city, he just knew that he wanted to keep the kid around. And amazingly it had something to do with his smile. Yes, a smile. That adorable gap toothed grin that reminded Kevin of the sweetest yet silliest thing for a man to imagine, like hot cocoa in the winter or soft fuzzy bath towels.

"Hey Edd," The sockhead turned around. "Don't be scared. She's only as dangerous as her rider and I can assure you I've got a triple A plus on my driving record."

Eddward giggled softly. "I certainly hope so." He drew a little closer, close enough to see the exceptional detail on the bike but far enough away to keep from being grabbed again. He admired the smooth curve of the front and back fender, mumbling quietly to himself in appreciation. Eddward had never and would never touch a motorcycle in his life but that didn't mean he couldn't admire them from afar. Their build was something almost out of this world, like one would find in many of Ed's comic books. In the trailer park located near his neighborhood were three women known as the Kankers. One of them, Lee if he remembered correctly, owned a marvel such as this. Oh and so did that sweet red-head from across the street. His was more of a dirt bike though and Lee's black and red beast was made for cruising. Kevin's, however, looked like a speed demon. It looked as if it were built to burn rubber on the highway and that alone made Edd's tummy gargle nervously.

"She is lovely." Edd said. "But I couldn't-" He suckled his bottom lip anxiously. "It isn't safe."

Kevin groaned. This was going to be a bit harder than he thought.

"Not that I am saying you are incapable of being-"

"Do you trust me?"

Edd smacked his lips shut. Where on earth did that come from?

"Well? Do you?" Kevin asked once more, raising a brow.

The sockhead looked about the garage nervously. "Kevin what on earth-"

"Just answer me." Kevin dropped his foot to the ground. "I bet you twenty bucks you'd like her if you gave her a chance, but if you don't trust me then I can't let you ride." Kevin moved as though he meant to get off, chewing the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling when he noticed Edd's face fall faster than a rock in water. "If you don't trust me how can I-"

"I trust you!"

Kevin paused with his back to the other, a full blown smirk spread across his face.

Edd fiddled with his fingers and averted his gaze. His face was redder than a cherry. "Sorry. I didn't mean to yell." He didn't know why he had either. The bike was nice but he knew riding it was nothing short of a death wish. He should be listening to his instincts which told him to get as far away from it as possible but that little something called human curiosity prompted him forward. Just looking at the bike made his heart race. Briefly he wondered what would happen if he reached out his hand and touched it. What could it hurt? No one but Kevin and himself were present to stop him. He sucked once more on his lip.

_Maybe just a little touch_.

Edd's breath hitched as his fingers lightly grazed the silver coated breaks. They were smoother than he could have ever imagined. His fingers followed his eyes, his blue orbs dancing excitedly was his palms cupped the outer shell of the headlights. A tiny smile crept over his lips. Kevin watched Edd with about as much fascination as Edd had for the motorcycle. The sight was truly something to behold.

"Hey." He sat up, holding out his hand. Eddward was completely lost in his own little world as he took the offered hand, never once taking his eyes off the bike. Later he couldn't place just what he had been thinking when he let Kevin guided him onto the seat, perching him in front and encasing the smaller boy with his larger frame. Edd's heart thumped hard in his ribcage when he realized what he was doing. But he didn't attempt to move away.

"Just like this." Kevin reached forward, pressing his chest against Ed's back and making the other bend forward. His lips brushed the soft shell of the other's ear. "Take hold of bars. It's ok I won't turn her on."

Edd nodded, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat and reached forward to grab the silver handle bars. His fingers slipped around the cool curvature just as Kevin's hot breath washed over him, making him quiver.

"This is how I would ride. Firm and in constant control." Kevin's lips touched the sensitive skin just behind his little lover's ear. "I would hold fast and true."

Edd audibly gasped. His fingers gripped the handle bars with new found enthusiasm. "A-and I?"

If he had spoken any more softly Kevin would have missed it. The ginger smirked, retracting his arms. "Like this." Heavy muscled arms wrapped around Edd's tiny waist, pressing if not squeezing himself against the sockhead's back.

There they sat, hip to hip, chest to back, and head to shoulder. From his peripheral Edd could see the shiny red bangs of his roommate as his head lowered to the spot where the hollow of his collar bone was hidden beneath his layers of clothing. The scarf from around his neck fell to the floor, entirely forgotten as soft tan lips hummed against his neck. "You would hold me close like this. You would follow my lead." Edd swallowed hard. "When I lean, you lean." He pressed down on the boy. "And when we go…" He unwrapped a single arm from the other's waist and very slowly crept it south. "She'll purr like a kitten for you." Edd watched as Kevin's hand completely bypassed his sweet spot and move instead to the black surface of the fuel tank. He had never been more jealous of a piece of painted metal. Watching those freckled fingers rub circles up and around the fuel cap made Edd's mouth fall partially open. The visual tease was nearly unbearable. His bottom pressed against the growing erection in Kevin's pants. It was hard to ignore so he didn't bother to try.

**I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world. Life is plastic. It's fantastic. You can-**

Kevin's head fell flat against the base of Edd's neck. He gave a quick inhale. "I'm going to kill him."

Edd was finding it hard to catch his breath.

Kevin flipped open his cell and pressed it to the side of his head. "Motherfucker this better be important!"

"_Kev?_"

Ah crap. Maybe he should have checked the caller ID. "Oh hey Casandra."

"_I'm sorry. Was I interrupting something?_" The bubbly voice of the waitress resonated sweetly through the phone.

"Oh uh no. Not really." He eyed Edd who looked over his shoulder.

"_Oh ok. Well I'm at Nathan's and we're getting our drink on. You're coming over right?_"

"Yeah, just taking care of something first." He grinned slyly at Edd. "I'm warming up my ride so my hands are kind of busy."

"_Oh really?_" Her bouncy voice chimed. "_Well biker boy why don't you rev her up for me?_"

Kevin shifted his head, letting Edd know that it was ok to get off but to his shock he didn't. Instead Eddward shook his head no and reached his hands back to grip the red-head's rock solid thighs. Kevin smirked, pressing his chin to Edd's shoulder. "You got it babe." Edd watched as Kevin slipped the keys from his pocket and fingered around for the right one. As the metal piece slipped into the ignition Edd felt his own trousers growing tight. A bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face, reminding him of the bothersome layers he was wearing.

The motorcycle roared to life, making Edd jump back. His heart hammered away in his chest as the vibrations of the vehicle sent tingles all throughout his body. He made a sound somewhere between a whimper and a gasp.

"_Oh yeah now that's what I'm talking about!_" Casandra cheered. "_Get your butt in gear. Nat's talking my ear off and I haven't had enough tequila to handle him yet._" In the background he could hear Nat fussing. "_Gotta go. See ya later Kev_."

Kevin snapped his phone shut. "You going to tag along for some early fun or what?"

Edd glanced down at his lap, feeling every bit as self-conscious as possible. To say he enjoyed the touch was an understatement. By god he didn't want it to stop. He didn't want to lose the heat at his back or the vibration between his legs. Like a wanton he craved for more. "Perhaps I could put off the search for a job for just… one day." He blushed hard. Maybe a little fun wouldn't be such a bad idea…

"What's up bitches?!" Nat whistled from the window of his apartment.

Eddward gulped, shrinking behind Kevin as the teal haired man tumbled out his window and landed haphazardly in the bushes below. "I'm alright!" He spat out a leaf. He went cross eyed looking up at the sticks in his hair. "Twigs are in this season!"

_Yeah, a bad idea indeed_.

* * *

**Ta-da! You like? Let me know. Don't like? Eh, moving on. Ttfn folks!**

_Disclaimer: Nat belongs to the awesome C2ndy2c1d, but Casandra is mine!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey folks. So sorry for the forever update but I've been dealing with getting back into school, roommates moving in, surprise visitors, AND getting over this cold my mother gave me *shakes fist*. I'm slowly getting better but my writing mojo seems to be blah for the last couple of days. Been mostly only editing but I guess that's better than nothing right? Any-who, here's chapter 18. **

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but the plot of my stories and the OC's, except Nat, that fine piece of work belongs to C2ndy2c1d._

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Kev I'm so happy you could make it!" Casandra yelled from the kitchen. "Hold up I've got margaritas on the way."

Nat ushered his best friend and his guest into the cozy apartment, kicking the door shut as he went. He turned down the loud music on his huge seventy-two inch flat screen and tossed the remote onto the couch. "FINALLY we can get this party started!" His smile glinted as brightly as his piercing. He whipped around faster than anyone could blink, eying poor Edd who was still hiding half way behind Kevin. Now that just had to be the cutest thing Nat had ever seen.

"Time for long awaited introductions." He chuckled creepily, wiggling his fingers in a manner looking most unpleasant to Edd.

"Dude." Kevin said with a mild gruffness to his tone. He pulled Edd out from behind him and pushed the shy boy forward. "Don't worry about him. Nat doesn't bite, but if he does I'll punch him."

Nat smirked but held up his hands in defense just as Casandra came into the room. "Hey Kev I wasn't sure if you wanted salt with yours but- Oh, hello." The bubbly waitress smiled. "You must be Kev's date for the night. My name is Casandra." She looked down at her hands and chuckled. "Excuse me let me deposit these things first." She shoved the glasses at the other two males and held out her hand to Edd who shook it gently.

"Greetings. I am Eddward Vincent." _Wow she certainly has a grip._ "I express my deepest gratitude for extending an invitation to me for this night's excursion." He smiled shyly.

"Whoa he talks like that all the time?" The blond chuckled. "That's so rad. I wish I had a guy that like that. So primp and proper. Making me feel like a lady." She bounced a handful of curls in her palm.

"Is that all it takes to get your ankles behind your ears?" Nat snickered.

Casandra whipped around on her friend, flipping him the bird. "You're just jealous I've got these and you don't." She stuck her tongue out, grabbing her boobs and jiggling them.

"Girl please my tits are so much better than yours." He said pointing to his flatter than flat chest.

The red-head sighed, slipping his mirrored glasses into a nearby table. Eddward looked mortified. "If you're wondering, the answer is yes this is normal." Kevin quickly stepped to Casandra, latching onto her wrists and yanking them down before she could lift her shirt up. "Can we not do that here?!" He immediately lowered his voice just so they could hear him. "Take it easy you two. He's super sensitive so rein it in a little."

Casandra shrugged, her bubbly smile falling into a bemused frown. "Ok fine." She smiled at Edd and took him by the hand to the kitchen. "So what do you drink; margaritas? Daiquiris? How about beer?"

Eddward shook his head. "Oh no thank you. I don't drink."

"Well good for you. Drinking it a terrible habit." She hummed happily while slicing open a lime. The knife hit the cutting board with a deafening thud, slicing through the lime with ease. "But sometimes you just gotta let loose. Get stiff for too long and you end up staying that way."

"I agree!" Kevin called from the living room which was soon followed by a shout. "Get off me you dork!"

Edd turned his attention back to Casandra. He knew he had nothing to prove to these strangers and yet he felt the very opposite. He really didn't want to seem like a prude in front of these people. He would be the only one out of the potential fun and being so out of place in the city was already enough of a self-conscious weight. He also didn't want to make a fool out of Kevin for bringing a 'buzz kill' along. Maybe he wanted to prove something to himself, that he wasn't the same dependent nerd everyone back in Peach Creek knew. _How comical, _he thought_. The more I want to separate myself from the past the more it comes back to haunt me._

"I don't know about alcohol but I wouldn't be put off by a drink without it." He offered.

Casandra beamed a smile. "That's more like it hun." She handed him a premade glass of something lemony with a colorful cocktail parasol in it. "Virgin Margarita just for you." She winked. "Wasn't sure if Kev's little date was a drinker or not."

Edd smiled kindly and thanked her for the drink.

"Nat I swear if you don't let go I am going to-"

"But Keeeeeviiiiiin!" Nat whined from the floor, his arms wrapped around one of the red-head's legs. "I wanna touch it!"

"In your dreams Goldberg." Kevin huffed, trying to shake the teal haired moron off but Nathan held fast. "Pleeeeeease?"

"I said no!" Kevin socked him on the head. "Holy shit what the heck if your head made of?" Kevin nursed his throbbing fist.

Casandra erupted into hearty laugh. "Yeah, and I'm the one scaring the new guy off." She turned to Edd and shrugged. "Boys will be boys. Except you. You're a gentleman. A real American sweetheart."

Eddward giggled from behind the rim of his glass. To his utter surprise, it wasn't all that bad; a bit tart but for his palate but not at all an unpleasant taste. He set it down on a nearby coaster and looked out into the living room. Kevin had completely given up on Nat letting go and simply dragged him along the carpet. The teal-head had his drink in one hand while the other was stubbornly wrapped around Kevin's calf. He was sipping at his drink with such suave that it became easy to forget the guy was belly down on the floor. Kevin dragged him towards the kitchen as Edd quickly excused himself.

"So when do you guys want to head out?" He asked, his eyes following Edd as he disappeared down the hall.

"Around nine." Casandra said with a flick of her hair.

Kevin nodded. "Alright. Well I've got to head out for work." Casandra pouted. "Think you two can keep an eye on him?" He nodded in Edd's direction.

She shrugged. "Sure."

"You can count on us." Nat beamed from the floor.

By the time Eddward came back from the restroom Kevin was already gone. He looked around for his ginger haired… whatever he was to him, but found no trace of him. Casandra explained. "Oh I had completely forgotten that he had work." Edd said picking up the mirrored glasses Kevin had left behind. "And he left these behind. Oh dear."

"He said he'd meet us at the club."

He stared at his warped reflection in the eye pieces, a part of him feeling drawn and yet repulsed by what he saw. Staring back was a scrawny white skinned boy playing grown up in the big ol' city. He could just hear the jeering and cackling from behind the closed door of his mother's bedroom, carrying on a conversation with _him,_ behind his back. _He'll never amount to anything out there. _The sound of his mother's voice was like cough syrup, thick with sweetener to hide the horrible after taste that was sure to come. _He's just a kid. He's smart but… well you know what I mean. My little Eddward wouldn't last a year on his own. Not without your help._

He concluded; looking at them didn't feel the same as seeing them on Kevin's face. There was no ignition of warmth or need as he peered at the glasses. He saw only a reflection of his face smeared by the presence of a thumb print. His insides started to crawl. _Be gone with you terrible memories! I haven't any need of you. _Before he could even register the movement, the glasses were swiped form his hand and his runaway thoughts came to a screeching halt.

"Don't worry I'll hold onto these for him." Casandra smiled. She tucked the glasses into the front of her shirt. "Until then- Nathan!"

The teal haired man backed away from Eddward's derriere, both hands up. "Oh come on. It's just sitting there taunting me."

Edd raised a brow. "What is?"

Nat grinned like the Cheshire cat. "If you give me permission to use my hands then I'll show you."

"NO absolutely not. Kevin left me in charge so you can keep your hands to yourself mister." Casandra then let her eyes fall back on Edd, her blond brows suddenly furrowing. "Hold up. I don't like what I'm seeing."

Edd felt both hers and Nat's eyes on him, feeling rather self-conscious. He looked down at himself but for the life of him could not find what was wrong with his attire.

"Hunny don't you fret. Nat and I are here to save you from your fashion melt down." Casandra said, peeling back the edge of Edd's coat with the tips of her fingers and looking just a little too disgusted. The sockhead stepped back feeling offended.

"Excuse me but while I agree with your distaste for these garments, Kevin had specifically chosen these and I would be remiss to allow you to talk so negatively of his choice without him present."

Nat whistled. "Got us a spit fire." He wiggled his teal brows. "I like 'em fiery."

Edd's eyes widened but that didn't stop the blush from coming. Lately it seems like he's been doing a lot of that.

"Come with me." Nat looped his arm into Edd's and dragged him down the hall to the king of butt's room. Or his lair as he would call it. In fact it was written on his bedroom door in big glittery letters. Casandra was about to follow but Nat held up his hand. "Girl I got this, you just chill in the other room while I get this cutie all dolled up." She merely rolled her eyes in response. "Ok I've got plenty of sexy outfits for you to wear. No offense to Kev, but he's too masculine to realize that you need something that shows off that cute little tushy of yours."

Edd's eyes widened. "My cute little what?"

Nat swooped head first into his closet, throwing shirt after shirt over his head, each looking flashier and skimpier than the last. Edd chanced to pick one up with the end of his finger, cringing when he saw the numerous holes in it. Never mind it was neon yellow, it looked like a colony of moths had a field day on this poor piece of cloth! Nat wiggled himself out from the belly of his enormous wardrobe and carried an arm full of clothes to the bed. Edd looked at the pile and immediately shook his head.

"My apologies Mr. Goldberg but I don't think-"

"Good, let me think for you." Nat tapped his finger to his chin in thought. His eyes scanned Edd from head to toe, dancing appreciatively. "Man, Kevin sure is a lucky guy."

"I wouldn't touch him if I were you." Casandra sang from down the hall.

Nat rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about her." He smiled but it didn't stop Eddward from wondering if he still had time to back out and just go home. "Ok go ahead and try these on." Nat said picking out a pair of jeans and handed them to Edd. Not one to be rude, the sockhead conceded. Arguing with Kevin on clothing was one thing. He could just tell denying Nat the chance to play dress up with him would be even more of a headache than it had been with the red-head, and he looked just as if not more stubborn.

He took the articles of clothing and went to the lavish en suite to change. Just like Nathan the room was outrageous. While the walls and claw footed tub were glistening white, his towels and the knick knacks scattered on the counter tops were a collection of neon color that really hurt to look at. A large vanity with a chair was tucked in the corner near the tub, the mirror sparkling clean. He might be a bit eccentric but Nat knew how to keep a bathroom clean. Edd quickly changed out of his jeans, depositing his coat on the counter as neatly as he could before slipping into the red skinny jeans. And skinny they were. Where on earth would a guy tuck his you-know-what in these? If anything his family jewels were being accentuated in these… _Oh, perhaps that is the point._ He sighed, handing them back.

"So little cutie, how did you and Kevin meet?" Nat handed him another pair of pants. These ones were black hip-huggers made to look like jeans but were far from it. The material was much softer but the waist band would go no higher than his hips, leaving his navel completely exposed. Edd paused to look in the mirror. The memory of his and Kevin's first meeting in the park flashed before his eyes and before he knew it he was a shaking mess. He cleared his throat, rubbing his collar bone timidly as he felt his cheeks heat up. He couldn't bring himself to look away from the mirror. "O-oh. Well we met in the park."

Nat nodded, leaning against the bathroom door's frame.

"These are suitable." Edd forced a smile, turning around in the mirror to admire the pants. Honestly they were a far cry from what he would actually deem appropriate but given the other wild numbers waiting on the bed he figured this would be the lesser evil. At least it wasn't neon. Or sequin for that matter.

"Dude you don't have to get all tight on me. You know, unless you wanna get tight _on_ me." He smirked. Edd's cheeks burned brighter. "Kevin and I are best buds. We know everything about each other."

Eddward's smile faltered. "E-everything?"

"_Everything_." Nat left the bathroom momentarily and came back with a handful of shirts. Edd immediately handed back the brightly colored ones. "He never called me now that I think about it. That jerk. Oh well." Then, seemingly out of nowhere, he shut his bathroom door. The click of the lock echoed throughout the room. "Now about that bodacious booty of yours!"

On the other side of town Kevin was just making his way home to shower and change. He felt incredibly gross and the reason for that was because his dad was a jackass. Plain and simple. He knew Kevin had plans and purposely put him to work with the greenhorns. There was so much work to be done and both the newbies were making such rudimentary mistakes Kevin almost fired them without jurisdiction. The project was far from finished but he had enough and stood by the time clock for the last ten minutes of his shift, bouncing from leg to leg, hopping neither of the newbies asked him another dumb question. A ten minute lecture about work ethic, a few exchange of curse words, and a pinch to the cheek by his mother and he was finally set free.

After a good scrubbing and a quick dive into his unorganized closet he was back out the door. Casandra had left him a text for the place and time. He was rather surprised that she was able to get VIP bracelets to one of the more popular clubs in Manhattan. It was in the top five throughout New York and admittance was damn near impossible unless you knew someone. Hurray for connections!

Kevin parked nearby and wasn't at all shocked to see the number of people standing outside of the building. He met up with Casandra who was standing with her arms crossed over chest and shaking against the cold weather. She was dolled up as he expected; make up, killer heels and a matching cocktail dress that barely came down past her thighs. She handed him his bracelet and the two swooped in without a problem, laughing when they heard the angry shouts of the people outside. Oh well, sucks to be them.

The bartender, the bouncer, and anyone who worked there seem to know Casandra one way or another but Kevin was hardly paying them attention. He longed for a nice comfy couch to sit on before throwing himself out on the dance floor. It was one of those 'I'm too exhausted for work but not too tired to party' days. The building was made much like a mall where there were levels but the heart of the club was empty from floor to ceiling. The lower you went the darker it got. Red and blue spot lights flashed on the very first level were the dance floor was, once in a while lighting up the faces of the dancers below. On the upper levels were the standard and VIP lounges where private parties were often held away from the wild fray. Their assigned area was open to the public to freely pass by but a red velvet rope across the front was used to separate the non-VIP from them. Once in a while there was a security guard making the rounds and checking in on the lounges. Club VIPER was such a step up from the seedier clubs in the smaller neighborhoods. At least here he didn't feel like he had to worry about getting ripped off or stabbed by some loser with no class.

Casandra wasn't shy at all to take Kevin's hand and lead him up the stairs. Apparently she's been here before by the way she didn't have to constantly check her bracelet number for the correct lounge. A tall balding man looking like the terminator in the flesh stood by the clip of the red velvet rope and eyed the two as they approached, checking their bracelets before grunting and letting them through. Nat was already situated on the couch leaning into the thick white cushions and staring dreamily at some woman who sitting upright beside him with a martini glass of something pink in her drink. It looked like an LED light was sitting at the bottom of the glass and lighting up whatever liquid was in it. That drink did NOT look cheap which lead him to wonder who this woman was.

From a distance she looked pretty attractive and as he neared her appeal grew. Ebony hair cascaded over a swan like neck and framed a smiling face. She was dressed in skinny black pants with a mesh top that hugged her upper body like a second skin. The top was sheer, the thin material draped over her navel. Where the neck line dipped over her breasts was darker, hiding her goods and accentuating her shoulder lines. The hem of the neckline sparkled a light blue which matched the sparkly blue belt that hung loosely on her hips. The top hung from one shoulder while leaving the other completely exposed for all to see. Her skin was very fair and blemish free. The only exception in that category had to be the gap between her front teeth which looked vaguely familiar. The closer the red-head got the more she started to remind him of…

"Edd?"

* * *

**P.S. Send chicken soup!**


End file.
